Todo por un huevo
by AndieDiggory
Summary: En estudios muggles Hermione tendrá que llevar a cabo una extraña actividad, buscar pareja y cuidar de un pequeño huevo. Según su relación de pareja nacerá una criatura...
1. Capitulo 1

**TODO POR UN HUEVO**

**Capitulo 1** "¿Por qué tengo que cuidar de un pollo?"

En la clase de conocimientos muggles Hermione Granger miraba asqueada por primera vez a su profesora. Aquel día les explicaron cual sería la actividad principal del curso, puntuada sobre diez y cuyo valor representaría un 30 de la nota en aquella asignatura.

Hermione sabía que aquel ejercicio absurdo no era usual en el mundo muggle, y que, además, no tenía especial valor. Se trataba con aquel ejercicio de mejorar la capacidad de relación con los compañeros del colegio, tenía como objetivos desarrollar el sentido de la responsabilidad, y ampliar los lazos con aquellas personas que, en general, no se llevaran bien.

La profesora les indico que para llevar a cabo dicho ejercicio debían elegir a aquella amistad con la cual tuvieran más conflictos en su relación, y, que debían de prestar su ayuda en el ejercicio de manera desinteresada, aunque, no obstante, aquella ayuda podría dar lugar a un título de _"Acceso privilegiado a conocimientos muggles" _es decir, que si a la persona que prestara ayuda se le ocurriera algún día cursar estudios muggles, el 30 de su nota desde el principio, sería automáticamente positiva sin tener que hacer el ejercicio.

En resumidas cuentas, Hermione tenía que pedirle a Ron su ayuda desinteresada, puesto que, para el ejercicio, debía presentarse con su pareja y pasar una prueba que demostrara su escasa afinidad, y no se le ocurría ninguna amistad con la que discutiera más que con Ron.

Lo cierto era que Hermione no sabía la razón por la cual ella y Ron discutían tan a menudo, pero si bien era verdad que lo hacían, y, quizás, aquel ejercicio sirviera de algo, y lograran comprenderse.

Así que cargada de un ligero optimismo se dirigió al Gran Comedor, donde no encontró a los muchachos, y después a los jardines, donde si los halló, tumbados sobre la hierba bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla bien fría.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludo la muchacha animadamente dejando caer su mochila junto a Ron, que estaba tirado en el suelo con una gran pergamino extendido frente a él donde varias varitas dibujadas hacían florituras y rezaban diferentes encantamientos. Ron la miró molesto porque la caída de su mochila interrumpió una de sus imitaciones a los movimientos de las batutas del dibujo. -¿Qué tal Ron, intentado los…- Hermione hecho un vistazo al manual –encantamientos camaleónicos?

-Pues si mira, intentando uno de cada tipo para poder tener una nota algo más decente que en los TIMOS del año pasado- Hermione asintió orgullosa sin darse cuenta del tono de voz del pelirrojo. Hermione cogió aire para hacerle la proposición a Ron –No, gracias, no necesito ayuda.- la bruja frunció el ceño.

-No iba a decirte eso

-¿Y entonces que?

-Bueno, es que necesito yo tu ayuda- Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo para rebajar su orgullo, Ron alzó la vista sorprendido y Harry los contempló con curiosidad. –¿Aceptas o no?

-¿Ayuda… para que?- La expresión de Ron pasó a la clara confusión y después a la desconfianza -¿Me estas vacilando? ¿O es alguna especie de treta para que Harry y yo estudiemos tanto como tú?- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó junto a Ron

-No necesito la ayuda de Harry.- Dijo drásticamente y miro al muchacho de ojos verdes –Discúlpame Harry… es que no me queda más remedio que pedírselo a Ron- Ron se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues mira si lo haces como un suplicio no me da la gana de ayudarte a nada.- Hermione también se cruzó de brazos incorporándose.

-¡No es ningún suplicio!

-Pero preferirías a Harry, ¿Verdad?- Hermione balbuceó, Ron no tenía ni idea de que a ella en realidad si le agradaba su compañía, aunque calladito estaba más guapo. –Mira, dime de que narices se trata y ya esta.- En ese momento el tono del rostro de la joven bruja se torno de rosado.

-¡Conste que me parece una actividad absurda! Pero de ella depende el 30 de mi nota en estudios muggles…

-Muy bien, muy bien…- dijo Ron cansinamente –pero que, de que va…?

-Consiste en buscar una pareja y cuidar de un huevo del que nacerá una criatura que se debe de criar al estilo muggle. Además se trata de conocer más a la pareja que hemos… "Elegido" y es obligatorio que tal pareja sea amigo o conocido de poca afinidad- Hermione soltó de carrerilla todo aquello y Ron con el ceño fruncido trato de asimilarlo lentamente

-¿Tengo que ser tu pareja… para un juego tonto de cuidar un… huevo?- Hermione asintió y Harry contuvo la risa -¡Que estupidez!

-Si, si… yo también lo se pero no se me ocurría otra persona a parte de ti que…

-¡Poca afinidad! ¿Por qué no has elegido a Malfoy?- Hermione alzó una ceja –Haber, ¿Qué tipo de pareja se supone que somos?

-Pues una pareja que cría un huevo…

-¿Una pareja de pollos?- Harry ya no pudo reprimirse y se rió.

-Tu tienes pluma para ello Ron…- se burló Harry, y Ron le dio un codazo.

-Bueno, no creo que tenga ninguna dificultad criar un huevo… mientras no lo tengamos que empollar…

-Esto… -intervino Hermione –lo cierto es que será un huevo solo unos días, después nacerá algo de su interior, habrá que alimentarlo y enseñarle valores morales, como la amistad, el valor y…- Hermione bufó –y el amor, como es natural.- A Ron cada vez le gustaba menos aquel juego.

-¿Y como se supone que le vamos a enseñar eso a un pollo?

-Pues no lo se, nos tendremos que poner de acuerdo… ¡Nadie a dicho que sea un pollo!

-¿Pero como algo que sale de un huevo puede distinguir entre la amistad y el amor?

-¡No lo se Ron! Pero nos lo dirán en clase.

-¿Nos? Yo no pienso ir a estudios muggles

-¡Solo es una vez por semana!- Ron frunció el ceño desmesuradamente y Hermione se acercó a él con uno de sus mejores gestos pedigüeños. –Tu sabes que no te pediría nada sino me fuera absolutamente necesario.

-Jum…- murmuró el muchacho hoscamente.

-Por favor Ron, el 30 de mi nota depende de ti- Ron suspiró y evito la cercana mirada de la muchacha que, confiada, le había cogido una mano.

-Vale…- Dijo con la boca pequeña

-¿Qué?- Inquirió Hermione sonriente

-Que vale- contesto con resignación.

-¡Gracias!- Hermione se abalanzó a él con los brazos abiertos y le derribó, sus mejillas se rozaron en el abrazo, Hermione se marchó de aquella efusiva manera dejando a Ron totalmente colorado, que, intentando disimular comenzó a fingir concentración en el pergamino de encantamientos y a agitar su varita, Harry lo miró sonriendo y, no queriendo presionarle, optó por continuar su redacción de pociones.

-Muy bien. Pues como os decía de este huevo no nacerá ningún ser vivo, solo una replica de tres criaturas inexistentes, que confesara al final de su desarrollo la atención y cuidados que ha recibio, asi como la relación entre sus cuidadores. No debéis de olvidar que delante de él no podréis usar magia bajo ningún concepto, así podréis haceros una idea de la vida de los muggles, cualquier instrumento muggle lo encontrareis en el cuarto contiguo a esta clase. No tengo mucho más que deciros… creo. Ah! Por supuesto, las criaturas serán el resultado del cuidado del huevo. Esta actividad durara hasta que la propia criatura nombre a uno de vosotros "papa" o "mama" Podéis coger vuestro huevo y marcharos.

Ron salía muy acalorado de la clase, mientras Hermione envolvía el huevo en varios trapos y lo introducía cuidadosamente en la mochila.

-¿Viste como nos miraban todos? ¡Medio Ravenclaw se reía de mí cuando esa gorda babosa me hizo acunar a ese estúpido huevo falso!

-Venga Ron, no te pongas así, solo era para servir de ejemplo al resto de la clase… Lo que pasa es que tienes un frágil sentido del ridículo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Hermione suspiró

-Bueno, ya has oído a la profesora, si nos estresamos le pasaremos ese estrés al huevo y yo suspenderé la actividad.

-¿Pero como va a estresarse un huevo?

-¡Ron, por una vez trata de usar tu imaginación! Uhf… Por favor, no quiero discutir… Lo cierto es que si te he elegido a ti… también es porque quiero que nos llevemos mejor.- Hermione y Ron se encontraron sin darse cuenta mirándose fijamente frente a la sala de instrumentos muggle.

-Me parece buena idea- La muchacha sonrió. Ambos abrieron varios armarios y cogieron accesorios que creyeron que les podían servir, después se sentaron juntos en un rincón y apuntaron una serie de horarios para cumplir cada uno el tiempo que debían con el huevo. Hermione desdobló el pergamino que indicaba los pasos a seguir.

_Paso 1 "Cuidar a la familia"_

_En las familias muggle, la falta de magia da lugar a un esquema de familia en el que, generalmente, el hombre se encarga del cuidado de la misma, y su defensa, ya que el hombre por lo general es más fuerte, y la mujer a la administración de tareas y el mantenimiento de la economía, ya que la mujer por lo general esta dotada de mayor capacidad intelectual. Por ello la primera parte de este ejercicio consiste en una clara atención del hombre hacia su pareja y el huevo, tal y como en los roles de la familia muggle. Esto es una de las tareas más importantes. El hombre deberá demostrar en todo momento y sin corta pisas el interés por el estado de su pareja y del huevo._

_Recordar que el dinero muggle en esta zona es el euro, y que, durante los dos primeros días dispondrán tan solo de 50 euros, teniendo en cuenta que cada instrumento que se retire de la sala tiene un valor en euros._

_Recordar también que la atención prestada por el padre se reflejará en la cría y dará una serie de puntos al ejercicio._

_Nota: El valor de las monedas europeas es simbólico y falso, por tanto su uso es exclusivo para el ejercicio._

-¡Esto es absurdo!- Se quejó Ron

-¡Que sexista!- Exclamó Hermione. Y ambos se miraron, orgullosos de compartir su indignación.

La oportunidad de Ron para demostrar su cuidado y defensa de la familia se presentó poco más tarde de asistir a estudios muggles. El dichoso huevo se calentaba cercano a la hoguera de la sala Griffindor, Ron lo miraba desde la lejanía jugando al ajedrez con Harry. Hermione entró entonces por el cuadro de la dama gorda estornudando escandalosamente y con una mano cubriéndose la nariz.

Ron se levantó con estrépito e intentó descubrirle el rostro.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sale sangre?

-¡Tengo mocos!- le contestó Hermione asqueada luchando porque Ron no consiguiera quitarle las manos de la nariz.

-¡Puag!- Ron rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo arrugado –Toma… límpiate ¿Estas acatarrada?- Hermione se sonó los mocos escandalosamente.

-…Si- contestó con la voz tomada –me encuentro un poco mareada… y tengo frío.

-¿Tienes frío?- Preguntó Ron alarmado y le puso la mano tímidamente en la frente –a lo mejor tienes fiebre Hermione…- Hermione lo miró con debilidad

-No, no… no creo… Tengo que… organizar los horarios de comida, según mi profesora el huevo se abrirá pasado mañana y tengo que calcular lo que cuesta la comida y…

-¿Come? ¿Pero no era ago así como virtual?- Hermione suspiró

-Luego te lo explico, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Por qué no me lo explicas ahora?

-Ron, por favor, ahora no me duele la cabeza…

-¡Perdona! ¿Por qué no te sientas en tu sillón?- Ron la guió de los hombros hacia uno de los sillones de orejeras.

-Ron, de verdad, déjalo…-Pero Ron insistió hasta que consiguió sentarla en el sofá.

-¡Estas ardiendo! ¡Harry, ven! ¿Verdad que esta ardiendo?- Harry se levanto de la cómoda alfombra y se acercó a Hermione rozando su frente con la mano.

-¡Muchísimo!- Exageró –Además, ¿No dice el juego ese que tienes que cuidar a "tu familia"?- Ron asintió. –Pues Hermione, esto es una buena ocasión para ganar puntos.- Hermione bufó ¿Qué le parecía tan divertido a Harry?

-Harry tiene toda la razón, yo me quedaré contigo aquí hasta que te pongas mejor. ¡Por el ejercicio, por supuesto, ya lo sabes! -Harry sonrió de soslayo y Ron salió disparado a las cocinas de los elfos, más tarde llegó con té y una pastilla.

-He cogido esta cosa redonda de la sala de instrumentos muggles, se supone que mientras estemos delante de ese odioso proyecto de bicho no podemos utilizar magia. Es una aspirina.- Hermione, adormilada, se metió la aspirina en la boca y la tragó con un sorbo de té. Ron se sintió muy cohibido cuando la cabeza de la muchacha cayó lentamente sobre su hombro.

-¡Acció manta!- la voz de Harry sonó susurrante en la sala vacía, una mullida manta se dirigió hacia el mago, y este se la tiró a Ron. –Creo que si pasas un brazo por encima de ella recibiréis más puntos.- Ron frunció el ceño ante la diversión de Harry.

-Deja de tomarme el pelo, solo quiero ayudarla con esto porque es mi amiga, pero no pienso hacer el idiota.

-No es hacer el idiota Ron, pero, en serio, es un gesto protector, ¿No? Yo creo que eso contará.- Ron miró el rostro templado de la joven, ella se movió y se acurrucó en su pecho –Vaya, vaya…

-Eso ha sido un acto reflejo…

-Bueno, ¿Y sino lo fuera? Quizás lo ha hecho porque ella te qui…

-¡Cállate! Va-vale… Haré lo que dices, pero solo por el…

-Por el ejercicio… a mi no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Voy a irme a acostar. Buenas noches.- Ron estaba demasiado absorto mirando los ojos cerrados de Hermione, levantó lentamente el brazo y rodeó los hombros de la muchacha, cogiendo uno de ellos con su mano.

-Buenas noches…


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 **"Una situación comprometida"

La sala Griffindor se iluminaba gradualmente debido a los potentes haces de luz que se colaban por las ventanas de las mazmorras. Aquella luz daba directamente a la cara de Ronald Weasley, pero no a Hermione, que continuaba durmiendo muy realajada y totalmente apoya sobre el torso de su amigo. Ron pestañeó varias veces, hasta que, somñoliento, acabo por abrir los ojos. Al principio le costó reconocer donde estaba, y cuando lo hizo, porque estaba allí, y más tarde consiguió asimilar que había dormido durante toda la noche en aquel sillón con Hermione abrazada a él, por supuesto en cuanto tuvo la certeza de que aquello había ocurrido de verdad se apresuró a alejar lenta y cuidadosamente a Hermione de su cuerpo, y a decirse a sí mismo que aquello ni había pasado, ni Hermione debería de saberlo. Asi que se liberó de los brazos de su amiga sumido en su propia ansiedad.

-No ha pasado nada- Se decía- No ha pasado nada. Solo me he quedado dormido accidentalmente, me hubiera pasado aunque no estuviera ella. –Se pasó la mano por la frente alterado, dio unas vueltas por la sala parando de cuando en cuando y mirando a la bruja que había dejado acomodada en el sillón y que tentaba a ciegas el respaldo, como si notara que la faltaba algo. –Tengo que ir a mi cuarto, oh no, como he podido dormir con ella.

Consternado, Ron hecho una última mirada a Hermione, mientras sentía en su interior un palpito, una evidencia, y es que hacia mucho tiempo que no conciliaba un sueño tan reparador.

* * *

_Paso 2 "Procurar la compenetración y la complementación" _

_Como en cualquier familia, tanto muggle como mágica, y en cualquier relación entre dos personas que se tienen un aprecio, es importante fomentar tanto la compenetración como la complementación. Respecto al primer concepto, este paso se refiere a indagar en aquellos puntos en los cuales los miembros convergan, es decir, en lo que coincidan. En lo que refiere al segundo concepto, de complementación, se refiere a aquellos puntos en los que los miembros no coincidan, hay que indagar en ellos como con los anteriores. El objetivo de este paso es encontrar la coincidencia de gusto e ideas y solventar las diferencias entre ambos, de manera que las diferencias enriquezcan. Esto es importante, asi como es importante recordar que esto es una regla que debemos de seguir como personas, y no como muggles o como magos._

_El ejercicio consiste en confeccionar una lista de gustos y preferencias cada miembro y compararla con la de su pareja teniendo como objetivo lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior. Mucha suerte. _

-Vale- Dijo Ron un tanto asqueado y evitando mirar a Hermione directamente a los ojos, ya que todavía no se había quitado de la mente lo ocurrido aquella noche. –Ahora explicamelo de manera que se entienda, y no dando por sentado que soy un Don cerebritos como tú. –Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Quiere decir que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que nos gusta y sobre lo que no, cabeza hueca.

-¿Y para que sirve eso¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el huevo?

-¡Olvidate del puñetero huevo! Es simplemente para conocernos y llevarnos mejor, a ver si te enteras que ese es uno de los objetivos generales, en resumidas cuentas, no se puede tratar de hablar de amistad, y valores morales al… huevo o lo que salga de él- Ron en aquel momento rió sarcasticamente -¡Deja de poner caras, a mi no se me ocurrió esta actividad! …como iba diciendo… ¡Que pongas una cara normal!

-Es que mi cara es anormal.

-¡No me vaciles, estoy hablando en serio! Y tu tampoco te rías por lo bajo Harry- Harry y Ron se seguían dirigiendo tímidas sonrisas- En fin, que nos reuniremos después de criaturas mágicas, que es la última clase, para hablar sobre eso.

-¿Sobre vuestros gustos?- Inquirió Harry

-Si, sobre nuestras diferencias… que absurdo, es imposible que coincidamos en algo, salta a la vista que somos totalmente diferentes- Ron se levantó y se hechó la mochila al hombro, Harry se levantó con él.

-Bueno, pues luego nos vemos, me llevo al huevo. Lo habras cuidado bien durante la mañana… ¿Verdad, Ron?

-Si, si, claro… (manda huevos…)

-¡Que diablos dices?

-¡Nada Herms, relajate!- Dijo Ron en tono chulo y vacilante, y Harry y él se fueron a adivinación mientras Hermione iba a clase de Runas antiguas guardandose una serie de gruñidos para Ron, que no quería manifestar teniendo al huevo en la mochila.

* * *

Después de criaturas mágicas, Ron y Hermione se reunieron en los jardines de Hogwarts alejados de los demás alumnos y sentados en un banco de piedra blanca cercado por unos bonitos arbustos.

-¡Oh, que lugar tan romántico! Lo has elegido pensando en el huevo¿verdad?

-Mira Ron, voy a ignorar tus ingeniosos comentarios porque no quiero enfadarme y suspender la actividad, asi que te suplico que no me hagas esto más complicado. –Hermione juntó las palmas de las manos frente a su pecho brevemente como si le rogara a Ron que hiciera caso de su petición –Por favor -Ron se sintió muy sorprendido, se ruborizó, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Perdoname, solamente estaba bromeando, todo era una broma…

-Vale, vale. Bueno toma aquí tienes tu pergamino a punta lo que te gusta y lo que no y algunas de tus ideas, yo haré lo mismo. –Despues de un tiempo muy breve Ron ya había acabado de escribir pero tuvo que esperar diez minutos más a que Hermione acabara su extensa lista, cuando esta apartó su mirada de lo que estaba escribiendo se sorprendió al comprobar que Ron había escrito a penas tres o cuatro líneas. -¿Solo eso?

-Si

-Bueno, em, sino te importa empieza tú…

-Bien. Esto… Lo primero que he puesto es que me gusta jugar al ajedrez y no me gustan las arañas.

-Podrías poner algo que no supiera.

-Eps… pues, es que es cierto… tambien odio las situaciones que me ponen en un apuro, las… situaciones comprometidas. –Hermione frunció el ceño pensativa.

-¿A que te refieres¿Qué son para ti situaciones comprometidas? –Ron dudó si contestarla, aquello no lo tenía escrito en su pergamino.

-Pues cualquier situación en que tenga que expresar… mis sentimientos o… que se pueda notar lo que siento. –Hermione estuvo a punto de vacilarle y decirle¿Pero es que los tienes? sin embargo que Ron se sincerará era algo tan inusual que no le interrumpió. –habla de lo que has puesto tú- Hermione dio un respingo, se había quedado profundamente traspuesta mirando a Ron sincerarse tan aparentemente intimidado.

-Esto… yo… he puesto que me gustan las personas que muestran su sensibilidad y que no me gusta el ajedrez porque nunca gano…- Ron alzó la mirada de los cordones de sus zapatos, lo que había dicho Hermione formaba junto con sus declaraciones una horrible paradoja que le decepcionó. –Sin embargo añado, aunque no lo he escrito, que me gustaría el ajedrez si alguien me enseñará a jugar bien, y que también me gustan las personas que guardan lo que sienten, porque son muy misteriosas…- Ron y Hermione se sonrieron con complicidad.

-Creo que eso es lo que se llama complementación

-Si, y creo que en cierta forma tb sería compenetración- agregó Hermione. Los muchachos se sostuvieron la mirada, y Ron recordó súbitamente la cabeza de Hermione apoyandose en su pecho y su cabello rozandole la mejilla. -¿Sabes Ron?- Inquirió Hermione dulcemente- Creo que este ejercicio no esta tan mal. –Ron guardó silencio. Poco a poco entre ellos la distancia se había acortado, y sus labios sonrientes se orientaban hacia los del otro, en aquel momento Ron llevó su mano a la mejilla de Hermione y rozó su mejilla con el dorso de la misma.

-Hermione¿Por qué no nos vamos? Es que… esto es lo que yo llamo una situación comprometida. –Hermione sonrió con un extraño sentimiento que mezclaba frustación con satisfacción.

-Si, de acuerdo, porque esta es precisamente el tipo de situación que le hacen a uno misterioso…

* * *

Las horas que transcurrieron al encuentro en los jardines fueron un tanto extrañas, los muchachos tenían una gran cantidad de deberes y trabajo acumulado, Ron parecía más concentrado que nunca, Harry se encontraba totalmente absorto en su redacción de pociones, aunque escribía despacio y tenía cierto aire de embobado, como si sus pensamientos se encontraran en dos dimensiones, la de los deberes y la de sus propios asuntos personales, y por parte de Hermione, la frustración era permanente, ya que por alguna extraña razón tenía que releer cuatro o cinco veces un párrafo para comprenderlo. Continuamente la bruja chasqueaba la lengua, por primera vez en su vida sentía su capacidad de concentración desvanecerse. Despues de varios resoplidos, Harry lenvantó la mirada de su pergamino y se dirigió a la bruja para preguntarle po su estado.

-No, no me pasa nada, voy a ir a dar una vuelta para despejarme.

Hermione salió de la biblioteca y se marchó fuera del castillo, a pasear por lo jardines, sin percibir los ojos de Ron clavarse en su nuca cuando se dio la vuelta.

Era el turno del día en que Ron se encargaba de cuidar del huevo, asi que se fue a caminar sin el pesado cachibache. Su mente estaba confusa, Hermione recordaba con satisfacción la leve caricia de Ron en la mejilla, y asi mismo recordaba que aquella noche había soñado que había dormido con él. Consideró seriamente que Ron le gustará algo más que como un amigo, y como el resto de las veces que lo había considerado, se preguntó si alguna vez se sentiría igual si aquellas cosas la ocurrieran con Harry, ponerse en situaciones hipoteticas similares con sus dos amigos y compararlas era lo que la daba la certeza de que no sentía por ambos lo mismo.

Llevaba una hora paseando cuando decidió bajar la esplanada que desembocaba en el gran estadio de quiditch del colegio, paso a él y se sentó en la grada, imaginando que Ron se encontraba disputando un importante partido con los demás Griffindor del equipo, imaginando como lo animaba y vitoreaba y como finalmente ganaban la copa de quiditch y Ron cogía a Hermione de la mano para lucir la copa juntos y la dedicaba aquel partido. Hermione se recostó en el asiento con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces no volvería a ser jamás un mal educado insensible conmigo, me apreciaria y seríamos más que amigos…- Susurró para sí cerrando los ojos. En ese momento alguien entró en el estadio. Hermione se vió atacada por varias personas en cuestión de segundos, primero alguien la tapó los ojos despues notó como otra persona le agarró de las manos, y después alguien se puso frente a ella y la clavó la varita en el cuello haciendola un rasbuño y amenazando con hacerle una herida mayor de continuar aquella presión.

-Granger, Granger… -Decía una voz que la resultaba familiar pero que estaba extrañamente distorisonada –pagarás por la osadía de tu amigo Potter, y por el apoyo que siempre le brindas.

-¿Malfoy?- Farfulló la bruja con dificultad.

-No, no soy Malfoy- Aquello confundió terriblemente a Hermione, sino era Malfoy¿Quién era?

-Eres una sucia rata, él vendrá a ayudarme. –El extraño soltó una risotada.

-¿Potter, el gran héroe, es que acaso tiene un detector de amigos en apuros?

-No habló de Harry. Sino de Ron. –Hermione no escuchó respuesta, asi que matizó el nombre del pelirrojo –Ronald Weasley.

* * *

En la biblioteca el corazón de Ronald Weasley se contrajo y se expandió agresivamente, Ron sintió como su cuerpo sufría un ligero espasmo, como si alguien lo hubiera sorprendido en medio de una fechoria, dio un respingo asustado y miró a su alrededor. Sintió un súbito escalofrío.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Harry

-¿Dónde esta Hermione, por qué todavía no ha llegado?

-No lo se, la verdad es que tarda demasiado. –Harry recorrió la biblioteca con la mirada como si fuera encontrar a su amiga por alli, entonces sus ojos se tropezaron con el huevo enorme y pesado que se encontraba en una silla junto a la de Ron -¡Mira Ron, el huevo a cambiado de color, es ahora rojo oscuro! –Ron se fijó en el huevo, aunque el cambio de tonalidad no le sorprendió demasiado. Ron cogió su mochila, la vació, la abrió, y metió el huevo en ella. -¿Dónde vas?- inquirió el mago.

-Voy a buscar a Hermione, creo que la ha pasado algo.

Mientras Ron recorría el camino hacia el estadio de quiditch, dirigido por una extraña corazonada, Hermione sentía como la varita se intrometía más en su cuello.

-Te hecharé una maldición estúpida sangre sucia, una maldición tan potente de la que no te despojarías aunque aprendieras todos los hechizos del mundo- Hermione forcejeaba, mientras aquella voz recitaba algo en latín antiguo. Hermione sintió como su cuerpo se enfríaba y como perdía el sentido. Mientras aquella persona prosiguió la maldición en castellano.

-…y cada paso se terciara negro, y cada decisión oscura, y tu cuerpo y tu alma no se reconciliarán jamás porque no sabrás amar más que a tu propia sombra… oscura, asi como ella, serás durante toda tu vida…

-¡Hermione!- Un gritó desgarrador irrumpió en el estadio, Hermione reconoció la voz de Ron y aquello le dio fuerzas para despojarse de los brazos que la agarraban y salir corriendo, pero no se percató de que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda oscura, y al no ver tropezó por la escalera que atravesaba la grada, y estaba a puntó de despeñarse hacia abajo. Ron, sumido en el pánico, alzó su varita y exclamó:_ "¡ingravitate!" _Hermione quedó suspendida en el aire, desmayada, y los bándalos que la habían maltratado osaban escaparse, entonces Ron volvió a exclamar: _"¡Bloqueum!"_ y una pared invisible impedió que aquellos se escaparan.

Ron alcanzó a Hermione, la cogió en brazos y sintió como sucumbía a la ansiedad. Acarició su rostro contorsionado, la sostuvó firmemente con un brazo cogiendola como si se tratara de un bebe, Hermione se amarró de su cuello, y Ron alzó la varita con su única mano libre.

-¡Que la has hecho estúpida!

-¡La he hechado una maldición!- exclamó Pansy Parkinson con una expresión macabra en el rostro

-¡Haz que se despierte¡Maldita sea!- El hechizo de bloqueo conjurado por Ron se había desvanecido, Ron contempló sorprendido como tras el sonido de un pistoletazo Pansy Parkinson desaparecía, y tras ella los secuaces de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle corrían paraperderse entre la espesura. Ron no podía hacer nada, tenía que dedicar toda su atención a Hermione, y además en la mochila el huevo latía y ardía, abrasandole la espalda.

Ron se despojó de su camisa, bajó la grada, tumbó a Hermione sobre la hierba y comprobó que no respiraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie, y el no sabía que hacer. Ron estaba muy alterado pero pensó que debía de hacer algo rapido, y no había tiempo para llamar a Promfey, asi que tirando fuertemente la mochila al terreno, tan fuerte que posiblemente el huevo se hubiera partido, se remangó la camisa, desabrochó la camisa de Hermione, situó sus manos juntas en el pecho de su amiga, abrió ligeramente sus labios, cogió aire colocandose sobre ella y se dispusó a intentar reanimarla. Después de las veces que el creyó precisas esperó a que Hermione diera señales de volver a respirar.

-Hermione vamos, estoy preparado para una situación comprometida, quiero decirte lo que siento. –El tiempo y el movimiento parecían haberse cesado, todo se reducía a la carita de Hermione y aquella crisis sentimental y desesperada. Entonces, Hermione tosió, la bruja tomó una gran bocanada de aire y Ron la abrazó con los ojos empañados. -¡Hermione!

Sin embargo, había un problema… que desde luego resultaba insignificante al lado de que acababa de ocurrir, el huevo se había quebrado por la mitad.

Continuará…

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Ophelia Darkker:** Gracias por tu RR espero que este segundo capitulo tambien te guste y sias leyendo, besos.

**Maria Haliwell:** Gracias! Me alegra que te parezca divertido, un saludo, espero recibir más RRs tuyos. 

**Luxx:** ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que me parecía simple. ¡Un abrazo!

**Ana chaty Black:** Tienes razón en tus afirmaciones jejeje, espero que te guste el segundo cap!

**The Hard:** ¿Te gusto lo de los mocos? jajaja, a mi tb me gustó escribirlo :P ¡Espero que leas el segundo cap aunque estes ultimamente tan atareado! un beso.

**Jalogon:** ¡Gracia por seguir leyendo mis historias! Un abrazo! Espero que te guste este cap!

**Sheamoonie**¡Me alegra que te guste! Ojala este cap tb, q bien q t parezca una idea original 

**Mor:** No me imaginaba que a alguien se le podría haber ocurrido algo similar, me has dejado a cuadros ¡Espero que te guste el segundo cap!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 **"El pequeño Char"

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que consiguió ver por encima del hombro de Ron, fue el campo de quiditch teñido de un intenso color rojizo, producto de un profundo atardecer, después Ron la separó un poquito de su cuerpo para poder examinarla.

-¡Hermione!- volvió a exclamar el pelirrojo -¡Oh, estas bien!- La bruja todavía no tenía muy claro si estaba bien, tenía un nudo intenso en la garganta y parecía que su estomago se había volatilizado, porque no sentía nada en su interior, era como si su cuerpo pudiera volarse con el viento, una sensación muy extraña de debilidad. Ron miraba rebosando de emoción a Hermione, inmensamente feliz porque hubiera abierto los ojos, pero preocupado porque esta no fuera capaz de fijar la vista en los suyos –Hermione¿Estas bien?- inquirió lentamente sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos -¿Estas bien?- muy despacio Hermione dirigió su mirada al muchacho.

-…Me han hechado una maldición- dijo con un leve puchero, y como si en aquellos minutos que había parecido ida, su mente solo hubiera conseguido asimilar aquello, exclamó:-¡Ron!- Hermione rompió en sollozos y se abrazó desesperadamente al mago, llorando desconsoldamente y temblando, aquello hizo que Ron se desmoronara.

-¿Cómo…?- Alcanzó a preguntar con Hermione entre sus brazos y sus piernas, puesto que Ron despues de reanimarla no había alcanzado a cambiar de posición, ni siquiera a indicarle a Hermione que se abrochara la camisa. Hermione empapaba con su lágrimas el polo del mago. –Hermione¿Quién… como…?- Era inútil intentar comprender lo que Hermione decía intentando explicarse, pues hablaba acongojada y a cada pabra volvía a desplomarse sobre el mago. Entonces este la abrazó y esperó a que se desahogara, cuando lo hizo, Hermione se separo despacio de él, frotandose los ojos con aquel puchero permanente en su rostro, Ron sintió un extraño cruce de sentimientos, aunque odiaba ver llorar a Hermione, la fragilidad y sensibilidad de la bruja despertaban en él el más profundo sentimiento de ternura. Ron buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica un pañuelo arrugado que llevaba allí desde tiempo inmemorables, y se lo ofreció.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz muy agudo y débil, y se sonó la nariz entre hipidos.

-Calmate Hermione- le dijo el mago sonriendola con delicadeza y acariciando su mejilla una décima de segundo, lo justo para no sentirse incómodo, y para no demostrar demasiado lo que la quería.

-¡Pero es que me han hechado una maldición!- Sollozó de nuevo Hermione cuando parecía haberse calmado, y Ron se llevó un susto de mil demonios.

-¡Tran-tranquila!- Dijo volviendo a abrazarla y sintiendose en un terrible apuro, pues al parecer no se le daba nada bien tranquilizar a nadie. Lo peor de todo fue cuando Hermione vió el huevo desquebrajado.

-¡Oh, no!- Dijo aterrorizada, pero sin despegarse del mago -¡El huevo!

-Lo siento Hermione ha…

Antes de que Ron pudiera terminar la frase, en el estadio entraron un grupillo de alumnos del colegio movidos por la curiosidad ante los gritos que habian escuchado de Ron lanzando encantamientos. Tras ellos la figura oscura del profesor Snape se presentó ante la pareja. El profesor tenía las cejas muy alzadas, y parecía escandalizado, al momento Ron supo porque.

Cuando Ron reanimó a Hermione, esta estaba tumbada, y el se había tendido sobre ella, con su cuerpo entre sus rodillas y su manos sobre el torax, ahora Hermione estaba incorporada agarrandolo del cuello, con la camisa desabrochada, el pelo revuelto y sus caderas ocupando el angulo que formaban las piernas abiertas del muchacho.

-¡No es lo que usted cree!- Alcanzó a exclamar alterado y ruborizado ante la mirada del resto de alguno de los alumnos y el gesto rebelador de Snape. -¡No piense mal!

-Usted y la srta Granger presentense en mi despacho en menos de diez minutos.

Harry se dirigió corriendo a sus amigos, mientras reprendía a la muchendumbre, les gritaba que se marcharan llamandolos cotillos, pero estos no se movían ni un ápice. Harry llegó al terreno de juego y se arrodilló frente a sus amigos, Ron seguía abrazando a Hermione que ahora lloraba tanbién por el ridículo que estaba pasando, con la cara escondida en el pecho de su amigo, Ron habia conseguido adoptar una postura normal y tambien se encontraba arrodillado en el terreno.

-Harry, te aseguro que no es lo que…

-Ya lo se, no soy tan imbécil como Snape. –Harry apoyó su mano en el hombro de Hermione e intentó mirarla a la cara, pero esta se negaba a que Harry la viera. -¿Qué ha pasado?- Ron miró con rabia a la hilera de alumnos que cuchicheaban y los miraban, entonces Harry sacó la varita de su bolsillo, la elevó en el aire y amenazó a todos. -¡Marcharos de una maldita vez!- los Griffindor que por alli se encontraban comenzaron a movilizar a la muchedumbre, lentamente todos fueron desapareciendo. -¿Qué ha pasado, Ron?

Ron relató brevemente lo ocurrido, mientras Hermione se tranquilizaba de nuevo y se limpiaba los ojos hinchados y humedos.

-Y para colmo el huevo se ha roto…- hipó la bruja. Ron se incorporó y se acercó a la mochila, sacando de ella las dos partes del huevo.

-Este huevo no se ha roto por accidente… -Dijo el mago con el ceño fruncido –esta cáscara no pesa nada, y recuerdo que mi mochila pesaba muchisimo, porque habia algo en el interior del huevo, y ese algo tiene que encontrarse por aquí. –Hermione le observó con los ojos muy grandes.

-¿El huevo ardía y parecía latir?- Ron asintió –Entonces es que la criatura ha nacido –A poco había dicho Hermione aquello, cuando los muchachos coincidieron en mirar al mismo arbusto donde asomaban unos enorme ojos negros y brillantes y algo de color rosado. –Esta ahí…- susurró Hermione.

-¿Y que hago?- Inquirió Ron

Hermione le indicó a Ron que no se moviera y se acercó a los arbustos que bordeaban el estadio, metió las manos en él y sacó algo que sostuvo en su regazo. Hermione sonreía a aquella criatura, y Harry y Ron pudieron verla cuando Hermione se acercó lo suficiente.

Lo menos que se podía de hacer de aquella criatura es que tenía un aspecto adorable. Era pequeño, de a penas unos sesenta o setenta centimetros de estatura, tenía los ojos grandes, brillantes, y oscuros. Su aspecto era el de una cría de dragón a caballo entre dragón y pollo. Su piel estaba llena de escamas, pero era asombrosamente suave y parecía de plástico, era todo de color rosa y tenía una cresta de puas diminutas que descendían por su lomo hasta el final de su rechoncha colita. Hermione lo llevaba dulcemente apoyado en su regazo boca arriba, la expresión de aquella especie de dragón-pollo era sonriente, llamativa, y alegre, como la de un cachorro curioso, parecía que se estaba riendo en todo momento. Tenía dos brazitos pequeños acabados en una manos diminutas con pezuñas de tan solo dos dedos, como las de un dinosaurio, y sus patas eran grandes y fuertes, por lo que no era difícil constatar que se trataba de un bípedo. Hermione lo dejó en el suelo y el animal se dirigió a Ron dando saltitos. Era muy gracioso porque además tenia una pequeña panzita de color más claro y tambien con un aspecto liso y brillante, como el resto de su cuerpo. Hizo un ruido extraño, como una especie de "Chaaaa!" muy agudo e infantil.

-Chaaa, cha cha chaaaa- decía continuamente mirando a Ron, entonces vió a Harry y le sacó la lengua diciendo después: -Choooop- con un tono nada simpático si se comparaba con el anterior.

-¡Que bonito es!- Exclamó Hermione cautivada –Hemos tenido suerte, al menos el huevo no se había roto.

-¿Suerte¿Es que se te va la olla? Llevas media hora llorando¿Y ahora dices que hemos tenido suerte? Casi me muero del susto.

-Y por cierto- murmuró Harry –abrochate la camisa- Hermione se ruborizó, se dio la vuelta y se abrochó los botones.

-Me han hechado una maldición- se lamentó Hermione dirigiendose a Harry, que ya había sido informado por Ron, como Hermione sabía.

-Y además el imbécil de Snape está pensando que haciamos cosas raras en el estadio.

-La verdad es que no me extraña…- farfulló Harry, Hermione y Ron le miraron molestos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer para demostrar que no estabamos haciendo nada?- En ese momento Hermione sonrió, Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza -¿Qué tienes en esa cabecita Hermione?

* * *

El despacho de Snape era un lugar lobrego y sin vida, donde se sucedían estanterías desviadas de posición, con montones de libros y artilujios escalofriantes colocados en un orden extraño, como si cada cosa hubiese sido colocada minuciosamente por alguien sin mucho sentido del orden.

Cuando Hermione y Ron llegaron el profesor les ordenó que entrarán y se sentaran en dos largas y viejas sillas corroídas, y después se marchó dejando bien claro que tenían que esperarle tardara lo que tardara.

Hermione parecía en cierta forma segura de sí misma, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizada respecto a lo de la maldición, y sufrió otro ataque de nervios que buenamente intentaba controlar. Ron se sorprendió enormemente cuando la mucha cogió su mano con un pulso histérico, y con un tacto helado. Acto seguido Ron entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella en muestra de apoyo y la dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-Todo va a salir bien Hermione, no creo que una persona tan estúpida como Pansy Parkinson pueda soltar una maldición asi como asi. –Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró unos instantes como diciendo _"No lo sabes tú bien…" _

A penas unos instantes más tarde escucharon paso de varias personas por el pasillo, Ron se pegó a Hermione y escondieron sus manos a la espalda, sin separar el enlace entre ambas.

-Tranquila…- dijo Ron, y hechando una mirada a la mochila comprobó que el pequeño dragón-pollo o pollo-dinosaurio o dinosaurio-dragón, o lo que demonios fuera, estaba cada vez más molesto, porque la mochila no paraba de moverse y se escuchaba un leve "Chaaaaa…" si afinabas lo suficiente el oído.

Pronto pasaron al despacho Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, y la subdirectora Minerva Macgonagall. La única en sentarse fue la subdirectora, junto a ella la imponente figura del director, y sumido entre las sombras la silueta oscura de Severus Snape, como un cuervo esperando un pedazo de carne podrida.

-Srta Granger y Sr Weasley, el profesor Severus Snape nos ha informado de que los ha encontrado en el campo de quiditch haciendo algo que estaba fuera del reglamento y que, ciertamente, no vamos a comentar, pues todos sabemos de que estamos hablando. Asi mismo, Severus nos ha comentado que han alterado el ambiente normal del horario de tiempo libre de los alumnos, y que ha sido informado por los mismos de que usted, Sr Weasley, se ha vatido de en duelo, algo que como sabrá no esta permitido- Ron se sentía muy cohibído, sin embargo, parecía que el mismo Dumbledore no se creía lo que estaba diciendo, o que tenía la absoluta certeza de que aquella había sido exagerado, de hecho, el director tenía un gesto realmente amable y complice. –Sin embargo Severus no tiene ningún testigo que desee exponerse a probar que es cierto lo que afirma, por supuesto la palabra de un profesor competente como es Severus, tiene mucho valor, y solamente podria caber discursión alguna si alguno de ustedes tuviera alguna prueba de que son… inocentes- Ron tenía la grata sensación de que Dumbledore esperaba precisamente algo de ello, entonces fue cuando Hermione intervino.

-Tenemos una prueba, en el terreno se encontraba esta pequeña criatura- Hermione sacó a la criatura de la mochila

-¡Por favor, no puede testificar un animal!- Exclamó Snape saliendo de las sombras, a lo que Dumbledore pidió calma con la mano.

-No va a testificar, solo pido que observen- Hermione elevó su varita, pronunció "¡Revelate!" dio dos golpecitos en la cabeza de la criatura, y sus ojos se agrandaron y su cuerpo se paralizo, parecia un jueguete, entonces de sus negras y grandes pupilas se desprendió un haz de luz muy tenue y neblinoso, y una voz, como si se tratara de una grabación empezó a ecucharse.

Al principio solo se escuchó gritar, era claramente la voz de Hermione cuando se cayó de la grada, después se escuchó la voz de Ron exclamar dos conjuros, y su voz acusando a Pansy Parkinson, tras ello se escuchó un pistoletazo y entonces empezaron a verse imágenes. En aquellas imagenes se sucedía el rescate de Hermione y como Ron la salvaba de ahogarse, que tres profesores contemplaran como la hacia el boca a boca desde luego no era algo agradable, pero aquello les salvó el pellejo. -Eso es lo que ocurrió- Dijo Hermione convincente –No hicimos nada indecente, y además Pansy Parkinson me hechó una maldición, sino lo creen haganla a ella el mismo hechizo que a esta criatura, porque, sino me equivoco, las maldiciones estan prohibidas por ley.

El amargo profesor de pociones no cabía en si de rabia, pero tuvo que acceder, se sometió a Pansy a aquel hechizo, y entonces se le pidió a Ron y a Hermione que salieran del despacho sin más discusiones. No obtante era necesario que Hermione fuera revisada en efermería y que Remus Lupin, profesor de Artes Oscuras, identificara inmediatamente de que maldición se trataba.

* * *

Ron y Hermione no se separaron en todo el transcurso del tiempo entre revisiones, pruebas, etc…si bien se encontraban cohibidos por lo que les había ocurrido, y no se volvieron a dar la mano, se dedicaban miradas furtivas y tímidas. Llegó un momento en que los muchachos sufrían de un sueño y cansancio tremendos, Ron cabeceaba en un silla mientras Hermione era sometida a un último reconocimiento.

-No detecto nada anormal- comentó la doctora Promfey –pero en un momento acudirá Remus Lupin.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione, y Ron tb agradeció a la doctora que le hubiera dejado permanecer en enfermeria junto a au amiga, que, por otra parte, seguía hecha un atajo de nervios. –Esa era una maldición importante Ron… aunque Pansy no tenga suficiente poder como para que la maldición se cumpla al cien por cien…- El mago no la contestó, ni siquiera la miró, estaba pálido y le recorría un sudor frío, no deseaba que le pasara nada malo a Hermione y además estaba muerto de miedo debido a que se había excedido al demostrar el anhelo que sentía hacia la bruja.

Lupin no tardó en llegar, le explicó lentamente y con todo el tacto posible, que aquella maldición podía tener efectos muy diversos, y que era una de las peores que la podrían haber hechado, ya que era una maldición de tradición, es decir, que era propia de la familia de Parkinson y no se hallaría jamás en ningún libro, porque había sido transmitida por alguna anciana bruja de los tiempos en que la magia negra era la gran herramienta de subsistencia, es decir, que aquel hechizo provenía de la edad media, y aunque bien era cierto que no podía cumplirse, si que causaría estragos temporales.

-¿Y que puedo hacer?- Preguntó Hermione con aprensión, mientras Ron continuaba en sus treces de no levantar la vista del suelo.

-Esperar a que algo te ocurra, y se le pueda dar solución, no te obsesiones- Remus Lupin los acompañó hasta el cuadro de la dama gorda con la amabilidad y humanidad que caractirizaban a este profesor- ánimo Hermione, no te preocupes, es posible que ni siquiera sufras ninguno de los efectos- Hermione asintió sin optimismo, y antes de que Ron atravesara el cuadro de la dama gorda Lupin le chistó –Ronald, toma esto, es un permiso especial para la biblioteca que te permitirá sacar este título de la sección de artes oscuras, habla sobre los efectos de las maldiciones heredadas, es importante que lo leas y logres tranquilizar a tu… compañera –el profesor le guiñó un ojo a Ron como si lo que acababa de decir tuviera un claro doble sentido, y se marchó. Entonces Ron entró a la sala Griffindor, donde Hermione aguardaba al pie de la escalera.

-Vamos a dormir¿No?- Dijo Ron recuperando su comportamiento normal hacia Hermione, la bruja asintió, pero no se movió ni un ápice. Ron empezó a subir las escaleras esquivandola a ella que se encontraba en el primer peldaño.

-Ron- dijo sin girarse –quería… agradecerte que… que… me salvarás… bueno, se que no habrá sido agradable reanirmame de esa manera pero…

-Por supuesto que no lo fue, creía que… que te morías. ¡Pero bueno! No fue asi…

-Entonces, lo que hiciste al reanimarme, fue… ¿Desagradable para ti?- Ron dudó.

-Si, si lo fue. Fue muy desagradable. –Hermione sintió como el corazón le daba un huelco, asi que probar sus labios habia sido desagradable. Sintió como sus ojos volvían por tercera o cuarta vez en aquel día, a empañarse en lágrimas. Escuchó sumida en un triste silencio los pasos de Ron perderse escaleras arriba, después los escuchó volver hacia abajo, y luego solo sintió como sus pasos se paraban en el rellano de la escalera, justo a su lado, y como un cálido beso se asentaba en su mejilla.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada. Te quiero mucho.

Ahora si los pasos se perdieron hasta el cuarto masculino, Hermione se tocó la mejilla suavemente y se hechó a llorar sentada en el peldaño de la escalera y exclamó en un susurro _"¡Me quiere mucho, pero como amiga!" _

Hermione se sentía la persona más infeliz del mundo, aquel beso había sido tan bonito… Se encontraba muy cansada, muy triste, y desolada. Quería a Ron, y lo sabía, era algo claro, tan claro como una sentencia firme, y eso es lo que sería para ella el amor que sentía, una condena, una horrible sentencia, una enorme cadena de plomo atada a su alma. _"No me hagas esto…"_ farfulló debilmente, y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

En ese momento escuchó un ruidito simpático y agudo que procedía de sus pies, cuando bajo la mirada encontró unos ojos grandes, oscuros y brillantes que parecían sonreirla, era el pequeño dragón, o dinosaurio, aquella pequeña critura indefinida de color rosado.

-Chaaaaaa… ¿Cha, cha, cha…?- El pequeño monstruito logró arrancar una sonrisa a la bruja, alzó sus pezuñitas y Hermione lo cogio en brazos.

-Eres una monada…- Dijo limpiandose las mejillas -¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

* * *

El día amaneció luminoso, esplendido, y precioso. Hermione estiro los brazos, asomandose por el ventanal, con el aire fresco de la mañana rozando sus mejillas, como si lavara su cara, se sintió bien, sintió que sus energías se renovaban, aunque en el interior de su ser algo la pesara, aunque tuviera una inquietud escondida, que prefería ignorar.

Miró a su alredor, sus compañeras de curso continuaban dormidas, y Hermione pensó para sí que eran demasiado vagas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, abrió un cajón de la mesilla, y de él saco un cepillo con el que comenzó a peinarse el pelo mientras utilizaba una poción de color dorado que lo alisaba, se contempló en el pequeño espejo que tenía sobre la mesa y pensó que no era tan fea, incluso se vió atractiva. Se preguntó: _¿Por qué no le gusto? _pero pronto dejo de pensar en aquello, para vestirse con el uniforme de la escuela, coger su mochila y dirigirse al gran comedor, como todas las mañanas, salvo una pequeña diferencia.

-¿Chaaaa…?

Tenía un nuevo acompañante.

* * *

Cuando Hermione acabó de desayunar se dirigió llena de optimismo a la primera clase de la jornada, que era estudios muggles. Miraba rebosante de satisfacción al pequeño dragón rosado que asomaba la cabecita desde dentro de la mochila que Hermione se había colgado al pecho en lugar de a la espalda. En su camino se cruzó con unos somnolientos Harry y Ron, Ron estaba especialmente malhumorado, y culpó a Hermione de que ambos fueran a llegar tarde porque la muchacha no los había despertado, Hermione alegó que no tenía la obligación y se fue altivamente. Aquella fue su manera de vengarse de Ron, por haberla dado aquel beso en la mejilla, tan dulce y amargo a la vez.

Hermione fue la primera en llegar a clase, la profesora Rosse de estudios muggles examinó a la pequeña criatura, que emitió su gruñido de disgusto ante la profesora, un leve "Choooop" y un gruñidito, mientras esta fruncía el ceño tras sus gafas cuadradas, cuando iba a dar su veredicto sobre el animal, a la clase comenzó a entrar alumnos con animalitos similares al de la bruja.

Los había de todas las formas y colores, desde uno muy flaco, desgarbado y oscuro, hasta una criatura vigorosa, de por lo menos un metro, con grandes cuernos y estupendas alas. La profesora Rosse indicó que cada animal era producto de las influencias externas, y que asi, un animal fuerte, decidido y vigoroso, reflejaba un amor o afecto de las mismas características, y por supuesto reflejaba que la pareja que lo había cuidado poseían esas caracteristicas en su relación de amistad. Como la mayoría de la gente parecía fastidiada, la profesora explicó que aquello tenia como objeto que aprendieran ética y valores morales, pero a nadie le convenció. Rosse indicó a los alumnos que habian de relacionar a sus criaturas con las demás de otras parejas, y que su comportamiento reflejaría una vez mas las características del sentimiento que une a la pareja que lo han cuidado en su forma de huevo. Asi mismo, la profesora les dijo que no se encariñaran demasiado con las criaturas, puesto que desaparecerían cuando el ejercicio acabara. Hermione se entristeció, porque ella ya había puesto nombre a su animalito.

Char, que era asi como se llamaba, no estaba nada contento de tener que relacionarse, gemía con su característico "Choop" y se escondía en el regazo de la bruja.

Hermione reflexionó sobre el comportamiento de la criatura, era cariñosa y tierna, pero asustadiza y esquiva, exactamente como el amor que ella sentía.

* * *

-La profesora Rosse ha dicho que Char es una de las mejores criaturas, que debemos de… tenernos mucho aprecio…- le decía la bruja a Ron, mientras los muchachos pasaban apuntes a pergaminos limpios.

-Me alegro. Entonces, ya no me necesitas¿No?- dijo Ron mirando con recelo al pequeño Char, que le hacia señales simpáticas con las pezuñas cuando no le sacaba la lengua a Harry.

-¡Claro que te necesito! Todavía no ha acabado la actividad, de hecho tenemos que seguir cuidandolo, y mañana te toca tenerlo a ti todo el día.

-¿Cómo¡Yo no se cuidar a ese bicho!- Char gruñó como si hubiera entendido la queja de Ron.

-Es muy bueno, solo tienes que darle de comer chocolate, pero no mucho porque entonces se empachará, también tienes que dejarlo jugar, pero sin que se aleje, porque se pierde facilmente. De vez en cuando tienes hacerle alguna caricia, porque se pone a llorar cuando no le hacen caso, pero no te pases, porque entonces se volverá muy pesado y mimado. Es sencillo -Ron la miraba indignado.

-¡No es sencillo!

-Por favor Ron, solo quedan unos días, después Char desaparecerá –Harry levantó la mirada de su pergamino.

-¿Desaparecerá? –Hermione asintió tristemente.

-¿Y por qué le has puesto un nombre? –inquirió el mago –Entonces le cogerás cariño y luego…

-Te costará deshacerte de él –prosiguió el pelirrojo.

-Lo se… pero es que es tan mono, y es mucho más tierno y sensible que varias personas que conozco. –Dirigió con aquella frase una mirada reveladora al mago. –No entiendo porque no me lo puedo quedar.

-Porque no es real Hermione. Es solo como una especie de juego.

-Me niego a creer eso.

-Pues luego llorarás, y a mí no vengas.

-¡Yo no voy a ti cuando lloro, estúpido!

-Si, claro… Luego vienes con pucheros diciendo¡Harry, Ron bla bla bla…!- La imitó con una vocecilla aguda y lastimera, Hermione se sintió gravemente ofendida, y no era para menos teniendo en cuenta que empezaba a depositar toda su confianza en Ron, y además, por alguna razón llevaba varios días extremadamente sensible. Quizás también por ello los ojos empezaron a llenarsele de lágrimas. Harry dirigió una mirada cargada de gravedad a su amiga, y otra de reproche para su mejor amigo.

-No lo dice en serio Hermione. ¿VERDAD QUE NO LO DICES EN SERIO?- Harry clavó sus pupilas en el pelirrojo como si le atravesara. El muchacho alzó los hombros, no sabía exactamente que había hecho mal, solo quería que Hermione no sufriera. La bruja se levantó ufanada.

-Vamos Char, aquí no encontraremos nada bueno- Se fue con las manos cerradas en puños, y la vista clavada en el suelo, el pequeño medio dragón la siguió consternado, como sino entendiera lo que pasaba, y emitiendo ruiditos. Ron la contempló alejarse pensando que jamás ninguna chica le había parecido tan hermosa como ella, y sintiendo como su corazón se encogía y se sentía frío.

-¿Qué he hecho mal?- Le preguntó a Harry lacónico.

-Preguntate mejor que haces bien- contestó el mago un tanto molesto. –Deberías tener más tacto, quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero Hermione se muere porque la hagas un poco de caso, porque seas un poco amable con ella.

-¿Eso crees?

-No lo creo. Lo se.

-¿Crees que… piensas que…?

-Ron, Hermione te busca a ti cuando se siente mal, te mira esperando que reacciones… Creo que te quiere.

Ron se encontró sumido en un mar de dudas, una mezcla de esperanza y miedos y se preguntó en voz alta que podía hacer para demostrarla que le importaba.

-Ayudala con lo del bicho, por lo menos empieza por ahí… -Dijo Harry, y entonces adoptó un gesto peculiar, como si acabara de recordar algo, metió la mano en su mochila y saco algo. –Mira –Le dijo a Ron tendiendole la mano en la que sostenía un folleto que mostraba tiendas de acampada junto a un arrollo. –Han organizado una salida al arrollo del onix¿Por qué no la invitas a ir?- Ron miró con recelo el panfleto.

-¿Pero eso no es una acampada para parejitas?- Harry asintió

-Pues claro¿Por qué crees que te lo estoy enseñando?

* * *

La noche no tardó en caer y Ron se encontraba en su cama observando el panfleto que le había dado Harry, los ojos se le cerraban lentamente mientras imaginaba que Hermione y él caminaban de la mano junto al arrollo del onix, con el resplendor del atardecer bañando el lago, y el canto de los onix invitandoles a besarse. Imaginaba como se disculpaba por sus malos modos con ella, y como ella lo perdonaba con un profundo beso. Suspiró.

-Y entonces me diría que soy el mejor chico que ha conocido… y yo me sentiría realmente el mejor… y por primera vez…- murmuró -…por primera vez sabría lo que es tener algo valioso…

Poco a poco fue sucumbiendo al sueño con una sonrisa en los labios, y una llamita verde de esperanza en su interior.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola a todos

Espero que os haya gustado este tercer capitulo, porque a mi me esta encantando escribirlo, aunque se que no es de lo mejor que te puedes encontrar, yo creo que tiene cierta ternura y simpatía, quiero que sepais que lo estoy escribiendo con dedicación.

Aquí van las respuestas a los RRs, un abrazo, espero que esteis pasando un buen verano.

**LunaPotter1**¡Hola¿Como estas? Tu RR me ha encantado, me ha hecho gracias eso de: "pobre huevo" jajaja yo pensaba que os iba a importar cualquier cosa excepto el condenado huevo¡Besos¡Espero que continues escribiendome! Un abrazo.

**Annie Ryddle**¡Hola Annie¡Que nik tan chulo! No habia visto todavía a ningún Riddle :) Me alegro mucho de que te este gustando, y tambien de que te guste como muestro a Ron, que es como yo a través de mis ojos lo veo. Un besito :)

**Pansy Morsmorde**¡Otro nik original! Tp conocía a ningún Morsmorde, esta guay ;) Que bien que te parezca divertido, por las actualizaciones no te preocupes, como ves son rapiditas. Un beso.

**Sarah-Keyko**¡Hola Sara! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el comportamiento de Ron, es que el quiere mucho a Hermione, pero es tonto e inseguro, asi que se escuda... van a ver muchos momentos románticos, pero siempre con un toque inocente, hasta que las cosas se vuelvan un poquito mas serias... ;)

**Leweline-hechicera**¡Leweline, te hechaba de menos! Tenía ganas de recibir RRs tuyos. Me alegro de que te parezca chulo, no se ni de donde saque la idea, se me ocurrió mientras escribía, jajaja. ¡Espero que cada cap t guste mas q el anterior!

**Biank Radclife**¡Hola! Bueno, sobre la maldición tendrás que esperar un poquito, y tb para saber que la ocurrirá a Pansy después de inflingir la ley del mundo mágico... sobre el huevo, ojala y te haya gustado la criaturita que ha surgido de él, ojala puedas tomar un segundito más de tu tiempo para decirme si te ha parecido tan mona como le parece a Hermione. Y por otra parte pues espero que estes satisfecha con las actualizaciones, creo que no estoy tardando. Un saludo!

**Pauly Granger**¡Hola¡Que bien que te guste! Espero que me comentes que te ha parecido este tercer cap y como te gustaría que continuara. Un abrazo.

**Rosely:** ¡Hola! Bueno¿Has visto que rápida soy? ;) no quiero haceros esperar, además me encanta escribir, asi que no tardaré en escribir si recibo vuestros RRs¡Por supuesto!

**Gilded Phoenix**: Otro nik chulisimo. Que bien que te parezca una idea original, me alegro de haber acertado al pensar que lo de los mocos iba a resultar gracioso, como ves no os hago esperar con las actualizaciones, por eso os pido que no me hagais sufrir con los RR ¡Os necesito al otro lado de la pantalla! Un abrazo.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 **"Pelearme por ti"

El sábado amaneció lleno de nubes, aunque nose trataba de nubes amenazantes, sino preciosas nubes blancas que brillaban tanto que dañaban la vista. Eran muy bonitas, algunas de ellas parecían irisadas, y aunque fuera algo muy tonto, Hermione se sentía más vital cuando miraba el cielo y le ofrecía aquella hermosa estampa. Sin embargo, tuvo que cerrar la ventana porque el viento era muy fresco.

Char se encontraba sobre la cama de dosel de Hermione intentándose coger la rechoncha colita rosada con sus pequeñas pezuñas, pero sus brazos eran cortos y no la alcanzaba, así que poco a poco iba dándose la vuelta creyendo que lograría hacerse con ella, hasta que se encontró mareado y empezó a hacer ruiditos para llamar la atención.

Hermione se encontraba reduciendo con un efectivo encantamiento uno de sus petates viejos, consiguió hacer la mochila lo suficientemente pequeña como para colocársela a Char en el lomo, en ella guardó chocolate blanco y negro y otros dulces, junto con un recipiente lleno de leche. Aquello era el alimento de la criatura, la profesora Rosse les había indicado que solamente podían comer cosas cargadas de dulce o raíces de árboles, Hermione se sintió esperanzada, si tenía que nutrir a Char sería porque el animal era real, y no producto de ninguna magia, además consideraba cruel que les arrebataran a una criatura que habían criado, aunque solo fuera unos días. Hermione cogió un pedazo de pergamino, escribió algo en él y lo metió también en el pequeño petate, después se dirigió a Char que directamente extendió los brazos para que le cogieran, pero lo que Hermione hizo fue colgarle la mochila. Después lo cogió y se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos. Dejó a Char a pie de la escalera y le indicó que subiera a buscar a Ron, que se quedara con él, y que se portara bien. Parecía que al animal le entusiasmaba la idea de estar con Ron, así que tambaleándose un poco por el peso del petate, subió alegremente, empujó la puerta con la pezuña, y echando una última mirada a la bruja entró a la habitación.

Ron estaba a punto de salir de la ducha cuando escuchó aquellos grititos agudos que reconoció al instante, tuvo que ponerse la toalla a la cintura y salir corriendo, pensando que iba a asesinar a Hermione. Cuando salió del baño e irrumpió en el cuarto, los compañeros estaban de un humor de mil demonios. Todos se quejaban y echaban juramentos, pero lo que más se escuchaba era _"¿De quién narices es este bicho?" _

Ron cruzó la habitación y encontró a Harry intentando coger a Char que gritaba como un descosido asustado porque hubiera tanta gente a su alrededor haciendo ruido y mirándolo con rabia. Pero a Char no le caía nada bien Harry, así que se puso a llorar, hasta que distinguió a Ron y salió disparado hacia él cayéndose por el camino y llorando aún más.

-Le he intentado coger, pero no se deja- dijo Harry –esto ha sido cosa de Hermione…

-¡Nos ha despertado¿Es tuyo Ron?- inquirió Seamus mal humorado.

-Pues me alegro de que os haya despertado, porque era hora de que dejarais de roncar- Ron se agachó, y cogió a la criatura que se achuchó a él. Le quitó el petate y después intentó dejarle en algún sitio ignorando el estado de aprensión y nervios en el que estaba la pequeña criatura. -¿Qué diablos le pasa a este bicho?- Dijo malhumorado cuando Char se negaba a separarse de él.

-Tiene miedo- dijo Harry -¿Por qué no haces caso a lo que te dijo Hermione ayer…? Dijo que tenías que cuidarle, si lo dejas ahí como si fuera cualquier cosa no conseguirás nada. –Ron frunció el ceño, acarició un poco a Char y después se vistió para macharse con Harry a los jardines, ignorando los gruñidos de sus compañeros de habitación.

* * *

Ron y Harry se habían pasado por las cocinas para coger algunos bollos y comérselos bajo el haya del jardín. Ron había dejado a Char en el suelo para que los siguiera, el pequeño medio dragón tenía una expresión muy triste y arrastraba sus grandes pies mientras se sorbía el moco. Seguramente que Char no pudiera creer que Ron fuera una persona tan agria.

-Vamos tú, a tu paso no llegaremos nunca al jardín- gruñó Ron, y entonces fue cuando la lechuza de Harry llegó revoloteando y sorprendiendo a los dos amigos. Harry esperaba que Hedwing acudiera a él, y de hecho eso es lo que Hedwing iba a hacer, pero antes vio a Char y Char la vio a ella y se paró en seco. Ron sintió como le sucumbía el miedo, por alguna razón creyó que Hedwing resultaba una amenaza para la criatura, y si le pasaba algo podía estar seguro de que Hermione jamás lo perdonaría. Sin embargo Ron estaba equivocado.

Hedwing ululaba mientras inclinaba la cabeza a uno y otro lado como tratando de asimilar de que se trataba aquello que observaba, Char no parecía asustado, solo continuaba sorbiéndose el moco, hizo un ruidito trémulo, Hedwing ululó alegremente, se arrancó una pluma y se la dio a Char, que se puso muy alegre. Harry y Ron no cabían en su asombro.

-Es la primera vez que Hedwing es amable con otro animal. –Dijo Harry, y como si Ron hubiera comprendido de repente que, (por alguna razón a parte de tener contenta a Hermione), debía de cuidarlo, lo cogió en brazos y se quejó de que "el bicho" lo abrazara.

-¿Por qué es tan pesado?- Se preguntó mientras se sentaba con Harry sobre el césped, Hedwing continuaba junto a los muchachos observando a Char.

-No lo se¿Qué lleva en esa mochila?

-Creo que es comida- Ron abrió el petate, sacó el chocolate y los dulces, después la leche y por último el trozo de pergamino que leyó en voz alta, y que decía:

_Ron, cuida bien de Char, ya te dije ayer que se alimenta de chocolate y leche, así que si te pide dale una onza, el bote de la leche dáselo entero, él sabe cuando tiene que beber, por favor, ten un poco de tacto, no le trates como si fuera un objeto o una carga pesada, aunque tu digas que no es una criatura real yo estoy segura de que tiene sentimientos, así que no seas cruel. También te he adjuntado las instrucciones escritas de la profesora para cuidar a Char, es importante que no hagáis magia delante de él, esta actividad consiste en que sepas apañarte sin magia._

_Un saludo: Hermione_

Ron le dio una onza de chocolate blanco al pequeño medio dragón o lo que fuera exactamente, y otra se la comió él, luego le dio el pequeño recipiente de leche, que la criatura abrió, bebió y volvió a cerrar, Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar mientras Char recolectaba hojas de distintos tonos.

-¿Dónde estará Hermione?- preguntó Ron echándola de menos. Harry alzó los hombros.

-A lo mejor esta con Ginny, o alguna amiga de estudios muggles…

-Yo no conozco a ningún otro amigo de Hermione a parte de nosotros- Harry rió

-Aunque no te lo parezca Hermione también tiene vida propia. –Ron dudó, por alguna razón se sentía inquieto al pensar que Hermione no dependía totalmente de ellos, era como si sintiera la amenaza de que alguien pudiera robársela. Ron sintió cierto recelo, le parecía bien que Hermione tuviera amigos, por supuesto, pero era demasiado inseguro. –Por cierto¿Piensas decirla lo de la salida al arroyo?

-Si, claro…- Ron se apoyó en el tronco del haya mirando el cielo mientras los parpados se le iban cerrando. Char se había situado entre sus pies transportando con él el montón de hojarasca que había acumulado, contentó de que Ron no le chillara ni reprendiera, se quedó allí colocando las hojas mientras se comía el chocolate.

Ron le enseñó a Harry el permiso especial para la biblioteca que le había dado Lupin para sacar el libro sobre maldiciones de tradición, le comentó que iría a coger el libro después de comer, cuando fuera totalmente improbable que hubiera alguien en la biblioteca, pues aunque con aquel permiso no tenia problemas para rebuscar cuanto quisiera en la sección de artes oscuras, no quería que nadie le viera por allí. Acto seguido le confesó a Harry la enorme preocupación que sentía hacia Hermione y la maldición, y los muchachos se preguntaron que habría sido de Pansy, que ya no se veía por el colegio.

Ron estaba serenamente inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando Seamus, Dean, Lee, su hermana Ginny y Luna, se unieron a ellos, los chicos no tardaron en burlarse de Ron al ver al semi-dragón entre sus pies chupandose las pezuñas llenas de chocolate derretido.

-¡Oh, que madraza!- exclamo Seamus.

-Que te den Finnigan. –Dijo Ron lacónicamente.

-Que mono... -prosiguió burlándose – ¿me dejas darle el bibe? –Seamus se acercó al pequeño que inmediatamente se abrazó a Ron.

-Déjale en paz imbecil, le das miedo. –Ron se estaba enfadando de verdad, Hermione tenía especial cariño a aquella criatura y para Ron que se rieran del bicho era como reírse de Hermione, y eso si que no lo consentía. –No lo toques- Dijo secamente, es de Hermione.

-¿Es de Hermione?- Preguntó Ginny, que nada más ver a Char quiso acercarse a él porque le pareció la criatura más adorable que había visto, y era cierto.

-Si, y tu tampoco le toques. –Ginny se quejó –nadie le puede tocar porque no le gusta.

-¿Y por que tu si?

-Porque sí¿Vale?- Ron miró malhumorado a los muchachos –Si vais a seguir riéndoos largaos.

-No nos malinterpretes- dijo Lee –solo que ver a alguien de tu tamaño con un… bueno¿Qué es?

-Algo así como un dragón

-Bueno pues eso, con un cachorro de… dragón rosa…

-Bueno, a lo mejor es que si fuera azul lo veríais algo más normal- dijo Ron sarcástico.

-A ti solo te importa ese bicho porque te quieres ligar a Hermione- Ron, que se había relajado algo, volvió a sentir como un ardor incandescente le subía hasta las mejillas. –Si, te la quieres llevar al huerto, desde que Hermione dejó de ser una cerebritos fea a una tía buena tu solo piensas en ligártela. –Ron se levantó con las manos fuertemente cerradas en puños –aquello que decía Seamus le ofendió profundamente y se encontró cegado por una única idea, la de tirarle al suelo y destrozarle la cara a base de puñetazos.

-Hermione siempre ha sido una cerebritos, pero jamás me ha parecido fea. Y eso que dices… eso lo sentirás tú, no yo. RETIRALO. –Harry se había levantado con Ron, Ginny miraba alarmada a su hermano, lo conocía bien y le temía en ese estado.

-No lo voy a retirar. Dile a tu dragoncito rosa que me ataque.

-Cállate Seamus. ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo Harry que no podía entender que Seamus se comportara de esa manera con Ron, era cierto que ambos no habían tenido nunca demasiado roce, pero de ahí a despacharse a golpes…

-A mi no me pasa nada, solo digo la verdad, eres un mierda Ron, atrévete a tocarme.

Aquello supuso demasiado para Ron, Harry intentó sostenerle, llamó a Ginny para que lo ayudara, pero esta no tenía ninguna intención de acercarse a su hermano en aquella situación, Luna parecía emocionada, como si hubiera ido a ver a los muchachos a propósito, sabiendo que iban a pelearse. Ron temblaba de pies a cabeza y apretaba fuertemente los dientes, por si fuera poco Seamus seguía provocándolo.

-No tienes nada que hacer, lo tuyo es "mucho ruido, y pocas nueces"

-Te voy a matar- Ron estaba desbordado, Harry no pudo sostenerlo más, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había abalanzado a él y lo había tirado al suelo.

* * *

Hermione y Doris Adalid, una compañera de Runas mágicas, se despedían en el lago, habían pasado toda la mañana juntas, había desayunado y almorzado, habían paseado, habían hablado sobre sus clases preferidas y después sobre los países donde querían viajar. Hermione se sentía francamente bien con Doris, era una de las alumnas más destacadas del colegio por sus notas, y pertenecía a Hufflepuff, hablar con ella era maravilloso, porque comprendía muy bien el afán de Hermione por adquirir conocimientos.

Al acercarse la hora de comer Hermione y Doris se despidieron, y la bruja se dirigió a las gradas del campo de quiditch, como una rutina adquirida, se sentó allí mirando el campo, y dejando volar su imaginación hasta sueños románticos en los que ella era la protagonista y Ron el chico que la conquistaba. Se sentía idiota, e infantil, pero lo cierto era que en lo más profundo de su corazón necesitaba dejar volar su mente hacia aquellas ilusiones, lo necesitaba como si fuera el sustento de su alma. Y de esa forma divago y divago hasta que comenzó a escuchar unos gritos y salió corriendo sendero abajo.

Cuando llegó a los jardines y vio a lo lejos dos personas forcejeando, sintió como el corazón se le encogía dolorosamente en el pecho, y como todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizaba, porque los reconoció, o al menos a uno de ellos. En el fondo de su ser quería pensar que aquello no era real, pero a medida que fue acercándose al lugar pudo comprobar que si lo era.

Cuando Hermione alcanzó al grupo encontró a Harry, Dean y Lee gritándoles a otros dos que pararan, esos otros dos eran Seamus y Ron, en aquel momento en que Hermione poso su temerosa mirada en ambos, Ron recibió un fuerte golpe en la boca, y el labio le empezó a sangrar.

-¡Basta Ron, parad ya!- Gritó Ginny. Pero Ron no iba a quedarse con aquel golpe, se abalanzó a Seamus y le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago, estaba cegado por la ira, Seamus ya no se encontraba en estado de devolver el golpe, Ron sabía que podía dejar de pegarlo, que ya no constituía ninguna amenaza, pero aquello que había dicho sobre sus intenciones había sido desagradable y ofensivo, porque ante todo él la respetaba, no era un cualquiera. Estaba a punto de asestarle un último golpe cuando vio a Hermione aterrorizaba a unos metros de él. Toda la excitación producida por la pelea desapareció gradualmente, y la adrenalina que fluía por todo su ser comenzó a estabilizarse, de repente todo cambió, ahora se sentía fatal, como una bestia. A penas alcanzó a pronunciar el nombre de la bruja cuando Seamus reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas le asestó un duro golpe entre las cejas. Después ambos se desplomaron, Seamus porque había recibido más de lo que había dado y Ron porque le habían dado en un mal lugar.

* * *

Ron y Seamus solo le pidieron a sus compañeros que no le dijeran a ningún profesor lo ocurrido y que no les obligaran a ir a la enfermería, admitían que se habían comportado como unos idiotas, pero no querían que aquello repercutiera sobre su expediente académico, y suficiente suerte habían tenido de que los alumnos no se encontraran cerca de la pelea como para enterarse de lo que había ocurrido.

Hermione se llevó a Ron al botiquín de la escuela, y metió a Char en el petate que volvió a agrandar con un hechizo, el semi-dragón aprovechó para comerse todo el chocolate que pudo mientras Hermione curaba a Ron.

La bruja mandó a Ron sentarse en una silla, situó otra silla delante y una mesilla a su lado, donde fue colocando gasas, y dos pócimas de color ocre. Derramo el contenido una de las pócimas en un recipiente, sostuvo el mentón de su amigo, y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas con la gasa mojada en poción. Sus rostros se encontraban muy cercanos, puesto que Hermione necesitaba examinarle a corta distancia, cuando la gasa tocó el primer rasguño Ron dio un respingo y puso una mueca de dolor.

-Estate quieto- murmuró Hermione curándolo cuidadosamente –esto ha sido culpa tuya, y de nadie más. –Ron quería hablar, quería decirla porque se había peleado, pero cuando Hermione respiraba su aliento le rozaba los labios, y prefería seguir así sin ninguna discusión.

Pronto los rasguños de su cara quedaron limpios, y Hermione comenzó a cubrirlos con otro tipo de poción. Ron ya no sentía nada, se había sumido en una extraña ensoñación, desde aquella distancia podía diferenciar cada pequeña mota marrón de los ojos canela de la bruja, unos ojos tan bonitos… sin darse cuenta dejo escapar un suspiro melancólico.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Nada…- contestó él totalmente cautivado –nada… de nada…

-¡Oh!- exclamó la muchacha

-¿Qué?

-El labio te va a doler, lo tienes abierto, Seamus te ha dado un buen golpe…- Hermione acercó más la silla y por consiguiente también su rostro, Ron sintió un dolor punzante en el labio, y después un intenso calor.

-Siento como si me palpitara el labio- dijo el muchacho

-Eso es natural, eso es porque la sangre fluye con fuerza a las heridas grandes, y es como si tuviéramos el corazón ahí, por eso te parece que palpita.

-…que lista eres…- murmuró el pelirrojo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo que eso no era ser inteligente.

Ron se sentía en el cielo a pesar del dolor, pensó que de no ser por aquella herida, besaría a Hermione hasta quedarse sin aliento. También pensó que de haber sabido que una pelea le proporcionaría aquellas atenciones, se habría peleado diariamente.

Hermione acarició disimuladamente la mejilla de Ron con la excusa de situar su rostro para poder curarle. No podía mirar sus preciosos ojos directamente, porque sino Ron lo notaría, sin embargo este si la miraba a ella, y se sentía cohibida. Se estaba tomando su tiempo para curarle, poder estar tan cerca de él, sentir que de alguna manera lo estaba cuidando, protegiendo, era para ella maravilloso. La piel de Ron era muy clara, estaba manchada por algunas pecas, pero sobre todo lo que Hermione más noto es que ya no tenía cara de niño travieso, sino de adolescente rebelde y provocador con cierto aire a tipo duro, o quizás era así como ella quería verle, aunque sabía que en lo más profundo de sí, Ron era una persona sensible esperando que alguien le preste atención y le crea un héroe. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacerle sentir así.

A pesar de la herida brillante y resultona de su labio, Hermione comprobó sorprendida que también resultaban ser bonitos y sensuales, nunca antes se había fijado en los labios de algún chico, ni siquiera cuando se planteó la posibilidad de salir con Viktor Krum. De repente se sorprendió devolviéndole la mirada a Ron, con su rostro entre las manos.

Ron sintió que los ojos se le cerraban solos, quería acercarse a ella aun más, quería cubrir esa distancia ínfima entre sus bocas, quería sentir que toda aquella dedicación era por algo más que amistad, quería sentir que ella, en definitiva, también era presa de aquel tormento, de aquel sufrimiento de tener a alguien tan cerca y tan lejos la vez, quería que ella se dejará caer sobre sus labios, y lo besara suavemente… quería, si… quería todo aquello y más…

-Ya estas curado- dijo la voz de la bruja, como si proviniera de otra dimensión, Ron no fue capaz de reaccionar, solamente consiguió asimilar que ella se había levantado, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás. Quería gritar, quería decirla "¡No, todavía tengo más heridas¡Seguro que has pasado alguna por alto...!" incluso deseó perder el conocimiento, o marearse, cualquier cosa, pero que ella no dejara de centrar toda su atención en él. -¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?- Ron sintió cierto acceso de tristeza…

-Muy mal…- murmuró

-¿Peor que antes¿Te duele algo…?

-Si, me duele algo, me duele muchísimo…

-Bueno, no te preocupes, es normal. Ya se te pasará. –Hermione recogió las cosas y las guardó en el botiquín. -¿Vas a quedarte aquí?- Ron asintió desplomado en la silla, Hermione salió cabizbaja.

-No se me pasará Hermione- decía Ron, aunque ella ya no podía oírle –me duele el corazón…

Ron se quedó un rato derrumbado en aquella sala, pero no tardo en coger el petate con Char dentro y largarse de allí antes de que coincidiera con Promfey.

Era curioso, pero prácticamente no recordaba nada de la pelea con Seamus, no sabía donde lo había golpeado, ni tampoco donde lo habían golpeado a él, quitando los lugares en donde había dejado señal. Tenía ganas de vomitar, así que supuso que habría recibido algún golpe en el estomago, por primera vez en su vida no tuvo ganas de probar bocado, así que en lugar de dirigirse al gran comedor fue a los lavabos a refrescarse.

En los lavabos descubrió que Char se había comido todo el chocolate, tenía toda la boca manchada, y las pezuñas, y la tripa muy hinchada.

-¿Qué has hecho!- exclamó Ron alarmado -¡Te lo has comido todo! Y para colmo estas lleno de porquería…- Ron resopló molesto, miró a su alrededor, alguien había dejado tirado una especie de trapo viejo, lo cogió, lo mojó en agua y se lo tiró a la criatura. –Venga, lavate- pero Char no se movió estaba empachado y tenía cara de querer expulsar todo lo que se había tragado –Oh no… -murmuró Ron –si se te ocurre vomitar te mato, solo me falta algo así… -Ron cogió el trapo y comenzó a limpiarlo con fastidio, cuando terminó no tuvo más remedio que cogerlo en brazos. –Ojala acabe ya esta mierda de día. –se quejó, pero entonces recordó algo muy importante, la salida al arroyo del Onix.

Ron se alegró de que Char se quedara profundamente dormido, sabía que debía cuidarlo, pero tenía que encontrar a Hermione deprisa, la excursión era al día siguiente a primera hora, y quizás si tardaba un solo minuto más en avisarla haría planes con sus nuevas amigas y el se quedaría sin posibilidad de demostrarle a Hermione que también era una persona sensible y con tacto. Por eso dejo a cargo de Harry a la pequeña criatura, aunque no debiera hacerlo, y se fue apresuradamente con el folleto en la mano. Pero el castillo era muy grande, y los dominios del exterior también, no estaba en los lugares que más frecuentaba, así que ¿Dónde podía estar?

* * *

Caminaba desolado por los pasillos sobre las seis de la tarde sin ninguna señal de la bruja en ningún sitio, cuando se cruzo con una muchacha altísima, casi tan alta como él, con el pelo extremadamente negro y largo y los ojos de un azul tan nítido que seguro que podían distinguirse a metros y metros de distancia.

-Hola- le saludó ella –Eres Ron Weasley¿Verdad?- Ron asintió -¿Buscas a alguien?

-Si, busco a Hermione Granger.

-Si, claro. Quizás la encuentres en las gradas del campo de Quiditch, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo allí.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada, me llamo Doris Adalid, encantada. Hermione me ha hablado mucho de ti. –Ron la estrechó la mano, parecía una persona agradable aunque su intensa y platina mirada era desconcertante.

-Encantado. ¿De verdad te ha hablado de mí?

-Si, dice que eres un buen guardián, me animó a que un día viéramos uno de tus partidos juntas. Uy, creo que me excedido diciéndote esto. –Ron frunció el ceño –Bueno, ya nos veremos, adiós.

-…Adiós…- Ron se quedo algo confundido, parecía que aquella chica no lo miraba a él, sino a través de él, era extraña. Pero no tenia tiempo de pensar, así que volvió a echarse a correr.

Ron corrió hacia el campo de quiditch, y efectivamente, encontró a Hermione sentada en la grada, exclamó su nombre y se dirigió a ella presuroso.

-…Ron- dijo ella sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba verte- contestó él recobrando el aliento –quería… proponerte algo.

-¿De veras?- sonrió ella débilmente.

-Si, em… bueno antes que nada quería pedirte perdón por no haberte tratado como te mereces, se que a veces te hablo mal, y… bueno, quiero que sepas que muchas veces no siento todo lo que digo, sobre todo cuando digo algo que te hace daño…

-No pasa nada Ron… ya nos conocemos…

-Si, si pasa -dijo Ron cogiendo su mano en un acceso de valentía. -Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y desde que nos conocimos yo siempre he sido desagradable contigo. Quiero que me perdones. –Ron sintió que si repetía muchas veces la palabra amigos no dejaría en evidencia que lo que sentía superaba un simple sentimiento de amistad, sin embargo no dejo de coger la mano de la bruja.

-Te perdono –le dijo ella –Te perdono Ron… -Hermione empezó a sentir que los ojos se la humedecían, agarró la mano de Ron. –Me siento mal.

-¿Mal, es la maldición, que te pasa?- Dijo este inquieto.

-No, no es eso. Es que estoy triste.

-¿Por qué…¿Algo va mal?

-Porque me siento sola.

-¡Pero no estas sola, me tienes a mí!

-Claro, pero tu eres mi amigo.

-Si…

-Yo necesito algo más que un amigo.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

-Buscar a alguien que quiera ser más que un amigo.

-¡No!- dijo Ron horrorizado -¡No hace falta!

-¡Si, si hace falta¿No lo entiendes?

-No, no lo entiendo. No quiero entenderlo. –Estaba consternado, le parecía horroroso todo lo que le estaba diciendo Hermione. ¡El podía ser más que un amigo¿Por qué no lo elegía a él?

-Ron¿Alguna vez has sentido que eres invisible para la persona que más quieres en el mundo?- Ron asintió lentamente.

-Si, me he sentido así muchas veces…

-Así me siento yo…

-No eres invisible para mí, si eso te vale de algo…- Ron no se había dado cuenta, pero cogía con más fuerza la mano de Hermione –Te lo demostraré si me dejas…

-¿Qué me vas a demostrar?

-Que no estas sola… por ejemplo. Mira. –Ron le enseñó a Hermione el panfleto de la salida a el Arroyo del Onix.

-¡Oh¡Este es un lugar precioso! Mis padres me llevaron aquí para decirme que era una bruja…

-¿De verdad¿Entonces quieres ir?

-¿Contigo?- Ron asintió.

-Solo conmigo.

-Tu y yo solos¿Eh? Bueno, puedo confiar en ti, puesto que solo somos amigos –Ron sonrió

-Mejor no confíes demasiado- Hermione rió, lo miró fijamente y lo abrazó.

-Gracias, gracias Ron…

>>Continuará...

* * *

NOTA: Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme vuestros RRs please. Bueno, lo que os quería decir es que leo las historias de mis lectores, asi que si vais a publicar alguna nueva o teneis alguna en mente y quereis comentarselo a alguien sabeis que podeis contar conmigo. Ya recibireis mis RRs. Besos, gracias.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Biank Radcliffe:** ¡Hola¿Como estas? No sabes que alegría me ha dado que muchos de vosotros me comentarais que os gusta Char y que os lo imaginais de alguna manera, es muy difícil introducir un nuevo "personaje" y que sea aceptado. Por otra parte intentó que los caps nuevos superen a los anteriores, que sean más divertidos y entretenidos, asi que me alegró todavía más tu RR al leer que te había encantado el cap 3. La verdad es que Char es efectivamente como dices, como un pequeño bebe. El detalle de Snape era para quitarle peso a la maldicio de Pansy, me alegro de que en general os haya parecido divertido. Muchisimas gracias por tu RR, es largo, y además me dices justo cosas que tenía la esperanza de oir, en este caso de leer. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! millones de bss. nn Por cierto, las actualizaciones seguiran siendo asi de rapidas, siempre q no me hagais sufrir cn los RR, ya sabeis¡Que tb sean fieles y rapidos! jajaja.

**Ariadna:** ¡Hola! Me han comentado ya lo de yu yu hakuso respecto a mi fic, si lo ubico porque me gusta mucho la serie, a pesar de que solo he podido ver unos cuantos caps en un DVD q m compre hace tmpo... el caso es que el cap del huevo no lo he visto, asi que no pude inspirarme de ahí, lo cierto es que la idea ha sido integramente de mi cabeza enferma, jajaja. Como le decía tambien a Biank Radcliffe, me alegra muchísimo que os guste Char, ya que nunca me atrevo a meter caracteres de mi invención por si no son bien acogidos. Me sorprendió que mencionaras a Lupin, tu comentario me ha hecho plantearme darle más protagonismo...

Tambien te agradezco enormemente que me hayas dado tu opinion sobre mi forma de escribir, ayuda mucho y es muy grato cndo alguien te habla sobre ello, y no solo sobre el fic. ¡Muchisimas gracias¡Me ha encantado tu RR! Un abrazo.

**Rosely**: Desde luego que lectores tengo, no se os escapa ni una, nunca he tenido observadores como vosotros, por una parte Ariadna destacandome a Lupin y tu con el asuntillo de que no se puede hacer magia delante de Char, ay ay... no pdo decir nada de eso, solo que no ha sido un fallo por mi parte... esta hecho a drede... Bueno Rosely, muchisimas gracias por escribirme, seguire actualizando rapido, a este ritmo, smpre q tnga vstro apoyo claro. Muchos besos.

**Lucy-masl**: No sabe como me alegra que a ti tb t guste Char, a mi me parece que es muy mono en ingenuo, y he intentado plasmarlo como he podido. Todavía veras a Ron hacer más de madraza, jajaja, ya has podido ver la que se ha liado en este cap... bessossss Lucy!

**Leweline-hechicera:** ¡Hola compañera¡Tambien te ha gustado Char¡Que alegriaaaaaaaaa! En serio¡Que bien! Temía que os pareciera ridiculo, o demasiado... ¡no se, demasiado algo! Sobre Ron, todavía puede ser más insensible, jajaja... Un abrazo.

**Sara-keyko**¡Que maja¡Si hasta me has hablado en plan Char, jajaja! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, me alegra muchisimo! Snape siempre fastidiando, ya lo sabes, jajaja. Por crto que a mi tb me caes genial, sois todos geniales, en serio, me encantan los RRs q estoy recibiendo en esta hist. Un saludo:)

**Marce**¡Hola! Actualizar actualizo pronto, como ves¡Que bien q tb cnte cn tu apoyo¡Mil gracias! Un abrazo!

**Violet-Potter** O.O UOuoUuouououUouou Voy a contar cuantas veces has dicho lindo... dieciseis¿Con esto puedo permitirme pensar que te ha gustado mas este cap q el anterior? nn jijiji Q bien q tb t haya gustado el pollo-dragón, dragón-pollo dragon-pollo-dinosaurio, jajaja. Besos!

**Yalimi:** ¡Hola guapa! Pues na, el cap ya has visto q lo he subido prontito, espero q sigas leyendo y m comentes q te parece. Beeeeesssssos!

**Hika-chan**: Hola hika! Me ha encantado tu RR, me ha hecho mucha gracia lo de los pollos¡salvo que casi te cargas a uno! Por cierto, eres la segunda persona q menciona a Lupin, ya comenté que estaba pensando darle algo mas de protagonismo, aunque todavía nu se... Sobre la maldición tendreís que esperar al próximo cap, la razón por la que se la lanzó em... proximos caps... xD jeje... bno Hika, besos, espero que continues leyendo :)

**Ela Lok**: Gracias por tu RR. Estoy muy contenta pq la historia tb t haya parecido tierna, porque es lo que yo buscaba, asi que me alegro muchísimo. Por las actualizaciones no t preocupes pq actualizo pronto. Muchos besos, no dejes de escribirme, gracias.

**LunaPotter1**¡Hola de nuevo! Como me alegra que os guste Char, en serio :) y sobre todo la manera en que me decis que lo imaginais, que es exactamente como yo lo imaginé para vosotros. Te doy mil gracias por continuar leyendo y por dejarme RRs con más de dos líneas, me encanta q me digais lo que mas os ha gustado o que me comenteis cualquier cosa, me hace mucha ilusion. La verdad es que es una pena que Char tenga que desaparecer... como bien dices... Sobre el trato de Ron, ya sabes q es un poco borde, y tb sabes cmo trata el habitualmente a sus mascotas, ademas tne celos de Char. Bueno, t doy mil gracias, muchos besos Luna, espero seguir leyendote. Gracias!

**The Crazy Potter**¡Hola¡Me gusta tu nik! Es original :) He mirado tus historias, he leído una de ellas y te he dejado un RR ¿Lo has visto? Queria q supieras q yo siempre leo las historias de aquellos que me leen, quiza no todas, pero siempre, siempre, leo alguna porque os quiero conocer, y por ello tb leo vstras bio. ¿A que os trato bien? Yo creo que es que lo mereceis, en serio. Me has dejado sorprendida cuando he leido que imaginabas que algo como Char saldría del huevo, lo cierto es q en un principio iba a crear a una criatura siniestra, como un pequeño demonio que les hiciera la vida imposible, pero despues cambié de idea y nació Char. Te tengo que agradecer especialmente que me hayas comentado partes que te han gustado (como lo de los mocos, jajaja) y tb que me hayas dicho cual es tu cap preferido hasta ahora. Eres majisima, gracias! Bueno, ya sabes que voy a leer todos tus fics, espero que no te importe que te deje un RR largo comentandote todo lo que se me ocurra. Besos y gracias de nuevo por invintarme a leer tus fics y por ser tan atenta con mis historias. :) Un abrazo.


	5. Capitulo 5

_N/A: Este cap es bastante largo, espero que no se os haga pesado, leerlo con tiempo y tranquilidad, si os parece excesivo no dudeis en comentarmelo, de todas maneras es que el sexto va a ser con diferencia más corto…_

**Capitulo 5** "El canto del Onix"

Ron se encontraba en la sala común de Griffindor acompañado por su mejor amigo Harry Potter, y por su hermana. Eran las siete y media de la mañana y Harry se caía de sueño, pero Ron lo había obligado a bajar con él porque se encontraba muy nervioso.

-¿Qué la voy a decir cuando vea que es una excursión de parejitas?- Harry bostezó y se frotó los ojos, Ginny lo observaba, resultaba muy mono verlo asi, muerto de sueño, palido, con los ojos entrecerrados y con aquel aspecto tan destartalado, tenía ganas de abrazarlo y acompañarlo a dormir.

-No la digas nada, a ver si asi capta la indirecta- dijo con una voz ronca que hizo que Ginny lo viera un poco menos inocente y algo más viril.

-¡Estas loco! …Seguro que pensará cosas raras… ¡No se porque la invité, no se porque te hice caso Harry!

-Callate ya, eres un cobarde- gruñó Ginny que se encontraba también en pijama, un dulce pijama de verano que se ataba sobre sus hombros y caía hasta sus rodillas, donde le seguía un fino pantalon corto de la misma estampa. –Llevas media hora comiendote las uñas idiota¿Pretendes que sigamos pensando que no te encantaría ir con ella en plan parejitas? –Ginny se sentó en el brazo del sillón en el que Harry cabeceaba.

-¿Y tu por que diablos has bajado? No te necesito aquí –Ginny rió

-Como si me importara… solo he bajado a darte un mensaje de Hermione. Dice que no se encuentra bien, que no quiere ir a la salida. Me ha pedido que te diga que subas a la habitación, la escalera esta desencantada, no hay nadie en el cuarto, quiere que corras el dosel, retires la sábana y te acuestes con ella para darla calor. –Harry, que creía que iba a sucumbir al sueño dio tal respingo que Ginny casi se cae del brazo del sillón. -¡Que iluso! Mira Harry, se le cae la baba. ¿Te lo estabas creyendo?- Ron tardó en contestar, sintió que necesitaba agitar la cabeza, pero no lo hizo, lo cierto es que su querida hermana le había hecho soñar despierto. Se dirigió a ella con aire amenazante, y Ginny se escondió tras el sillón, Harry se reía de su amigo.

-Te voy a matar…

-Dejala Ron, ha sido una broma

-¿Qué la deje? Esta me la paga… te lo juro Ginny, cuando te coga te voy a encerrar en el trastero de Snape- Ginny se asomó por detrás de la butaca justo cuando Harry se asomaba por el respaldo, asi que sus rostros coincidieron, los muchachos ante la casualidad intercambiaron sonrisas, Ron interrumpió sus miraditas cuando agarró a Ginny y la cogió como a un saco de patatas. –Que¿Tienes ganas de vacilarme ahora? –Ginny gritaba y pateaba boca abajo, sabía que su hermano no la iba a dejar caer, pero estaba nerviosa y no podía parar de reir.

-¡Sueltame idiota!

-¿Qué te ha dicho Hermione¿Te ha dicho por que tarda tanto en bajar?

-Si, me lo ha dicho¡Pero que te zurzan, no te voy a decir nada!- Ron empezó a sacudirla. -¡Aaaah¡Voy a vomitar imbecil!- Aquello era totalmente cierto, pero como no podía evitar reirse Ron no la creía, por suerte bajo Hermione con un hermoso vestido de verano, sencillo, sutil y sugerente, muy acorde con su personalidad, que hizo que el pelirrojo olvidara su venganza. Ron cogió a su hermana algo mejor, Harry se situó a su lado y la chica paso a los brazos del mago, que la sonrió y la dejo en el suelo.

-Perdona Ron, es que no encontraba mi vestido, como nunca los uso, no se donde los coloco.

-Pues deberías usarlos más- murmuró Ron anonadado

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, solo que… te queda genial.

-Gracias, tu tambien estas muy guapo, tu camisa es muy bonita¿la has escogido de ese color adrede?- Ron salió brevemente de su ensoñamiento para examinarse a sí mismo.

-En realidad no.

-Vaya, pues lo parece, te hace juego con los ojos…- Hermione sonrió dulcemente, sin que Ron lo advirtiera la muchacha ya estaba junto a él. Este reaccionó y cogió la bolsa de tela en la que Hermione llevaba sus cosas.

-Yo te la llevo- Hermione alegó que no hacia falta, pero Ron insistió, entonces Harry y Ginny creyeron que era el momento de marcharse, y asi lo hicieron, los muchachos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Hermione -¿nos marchamos? –Ron asintió.

Antes de que salieran por el cuadro de la dama gorda la mano suave de Hermione cogió la de Ron.

-Ron…

-¿Si?- Hermione agarró su mano más fuerte

-Ese arroyo, y el valle… me traen mucho recuerdos. ¿Me apoyaras?- Ron la sonrió y la acarició la mejilla.

-Claro que si… no te preocupes, seguro que alli te relajas. –Hermione sintió en sus ojos cierto ardor, no comprendía el porqué de su sensibilidad extrema, pero se achuchó lentamente a Ron, le abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de este, creyendo haber escuchado los latidos de su corazón. Ron la acarició el cabello –Eh, Herms, tranquila, vamos a pasarlo bien¿Vale?- Hermione asintió y se separó de su amigo. –Mira, cada vez que sientas que te encuentres deprimida o triste dame la mano.

-No, no quiero ser pesada.

-¡Venga Hermione! Tu eres de naturaleza pesada –Ron sonrió y tocó su nariz con el dedo índice –además, para una vez que no soy un insensible… creo que no deberías contradecirme¿No crees?

-Si, tienes razón.

-Pues andando.

* * *

Hogwarts estaba vacio, a penas algunas parejas de séptimo curso se habían decidido a ir a la salida, y todas ellas se dirigían al lago, donde habían varias hileras de barcas. Ron le comentó a Hermione que a aquella salida iban alumnos de muchos colegios, y que quizás se encontraran con alguien de Beauxbaton, o Dumstrang. Al momento cayó en la cuenta de que había alguien con quien no le gustaría encontrarse… 

-Quizás vaya Viktor- Ron frunció el ceño, sin embargo consiguió serenarse al pensar que él era quien tenía la pequeña mano de Hermione en la suya, y no Viktor.

-O quizás no…

-Tu no quieres verle¿Verdad?

-Bueno, depende. –la pareja caminó hasta llegar a las barcas, Hagrid los saludó y les indicó que debían de seguir a la barcaza mayor para llegar al otro lado del lago y coger los carros tirados por trestall que les llevarían a la estación.

-Desde allí cogereis un tren azul que circula en régimen especial, el billete es gratuito, para las diez estareis en el Arroyo. ¡Pasarlo bien pareja!- Ambos se ruborizaron, cogieron una barca y Ron comenzó a remar después de dejar en un lado el equipaje de mano. Hermione le indicó que tuviera cuidado, pues en su bolsa de tela iba Char durmiendo arropado con una mantita de lana extrañamente irregular que Hermione había tejido.

-Esta haciendo ruidos raros…- murmuró Ron entre dientes, al pelirrojo no le parecía grata la compañía de aquel bicho que equiparaba la atención de la bruja. Hermione le pidió a Ron que le diera a la criatura, ella lo cogió con cariño entre los brazos, como si se tratara de un pequeño bebe, algo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-¿No te parece precioso? Es una criaturita adorable… Sabes, tiene la capacidad de detectar cuando más necesito que me distraigan.

-¿...De veras?- Inquirió Ron falto de interes mientras remaba con el amanecer a sus espaldas.

-¡Oh¡Mira Ron, sientate a mi lado, deja de remar! Mira, desde aquí se ve como el sol acaba de salir.

-…Que bonito- susurró sentandose junto a Hermione, quería darla la mano, pero ella utilizaba las dos para sostener a Char sobre su pecho. Tenía envidia de aquel animalito, y por un momento dejó de mirar al cielo para dirigir una mirada desdeñosa al semi-dragón.

-¡Ron, te lo estas perdiendo!- Ron miró al cielo con cierta amargura. Era el momento perfecto para una declaración. En cambió solo dejo escapar un suspiro. Pronto el sol se separó de la línea del horizonte y brilló con intensidad en el cielo, Ron volvió a situarse frente a Hermione, remó mientras ambos se miraban sin decir nada.

No mucho más tarde se encontraban cogiendo el tren, era un tren muy bonito, de un azul intenso, que emanaba un brillante y limpio vapor.

-Lo siento señorita- la dijeron a Hermione cuando se dispuso a entrar –pero no puede llevar animales a bordo. –Ron iba a intervenir cuando Hermione sujetó al dormido Char con una mano y sacó algo de su bolsillo con la otra.

-Tengo un permiso especial.

* * *

El tren era confortable, perfecto para la hora y media de viaje que quedaba. Ron y Hermione se habían sentado uno frente a otro, habían hablado del curso y los examenes que se avecinaban. Hablaron sobre la liga de quiditch, aunque a Hermione el quiditch no le interesara demasiado, la encantaba contemplar a Ron expresarse con tanto dinamismo. Después, y sin saber como, siguieron hablando sobre anecdotas de sus vacaciones de verano. Hermione reía con las historias de Ron, sorprendida porque ambos fueran capaces de llevarse tan bien. 

-Mis hermano Charlie metió una araña en los calzoncillos de Percy, no era venenosa –añadió cuando contempló la expresión alarmada de la bruja –era una de esas arañas de campo con las patas larguísimas –Ron sintió un escalofrío –lo peor fue cuando se puso a gritar, se metió en la piscina, se quitó los calzoncillos y la araña flotó a la superficie. Yo era muy pequeño, asi que no me acuerdo, pero me han contado que me tenían alli con un flotador y que mi hermano me volcó de un manotazo, me dí la vuelta y casi me ahogo.

-¡Oh!

-Si, mi madre casi mata a Charlie.

-Vaya, creo que eso es lo único que no me ha hecho ninguna gracia de todo lo que me has contado- Ron rió y se peinó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano.

-Bah, si me hubiera ahogado ahora no tendrías que aguantarme- la guiñó un ojo, pero a Hermione aquello la hizo enfadar.

-No digas tonterías, hay cosas con las que no se bromea. Me alegro de haberte conocido. –Hermione se apoyó contra la ventana junto a su asiento y cerró los ojos.

-¿Vas a dormir?- preguntó Ron en un hilo de voz, triste porque había metido la pata. Hermione le contestó afirmativamente. –Si te apoyas en la ventana te levantaras con dolor de cabeza –entonces se acercó a ella, sentandose a su lado. –Apoyate en mí, si quieres… no me molesta. –Hermione dudó, la verdad es que estaba habiendo demasiado roce entre ambos, y no quería hacerse ilusiones. Finalmente no pudo renunciar a la idea de dormir apoyada en el cálido hombro de Ron, y quién sabe, quizás el la hechará un brazo por encima, pero solo porque era su amiga, y sabía que ultimamente estaba sensible.

-Bueno…

* * *

El valle era precioso, nada más poner un pie en aquel lugar los muchachos se sintieron cautivados por su belleza y la lejana melodía del canto del Onix. 

Se podía respirar el aire puro cargado de olor a flores silvestres, a pino y a otros aromas que les embargaban indicandoles de una manera casi subliminal que si aquello les impresionaba, no cabrían en su asombro y satisfacción cuando se adentraran más, hasta dar con el arroyo, con el pinar, o con los extensos campos de flores. Todo frente a ellos era un extenso prado verde, donde al fondo se elevaba una colina, y a otro lado otra, y otra, y algunas más, a cual más perfectamente ovalada, la brisa ondeaba las briznas de hierba, y parecía que aquellas colinas tenían un raso cabello verde entre el cual viajaba el viento. En el horizonte habían montañas imponentes sobre voladas por aves grandes que parecían jugar a adornar el sol. No tan lejano como las colinas más altas, se encontraba el arroyo, que se divisaba desde aquella distancia como una superficie brillante y plateada, como si fuera una fina sabana que cubría el espacio entre las colinas, serpenteando, como queriendolas tentar a atraparle. Era un paisaje bello y esplendido, daban ganas de quitarse los zapatos y ponerse a correr y a correr hasta encontrase con el arroyo, con las flores, o con las mismísimas montañas lejanas e imperturbables.

Del tren turquesa salieron más parejas, todas se paraban a unos pasos del tren al comtemplar el bello paisaje, incluso algunas de ellas dejaban caer sus bolsos impresionadas.

-¡Es todavía más bonito que el año pasado…!- decían algunas parejas veteranas en aquella salida.

-Es hermoso…- murmuró Hermione, Char se encontraba despierto, en sus brazos, y con una onza de chocolate en la boca, parecía que a él no le impresionara aquel lugar, aunque también lo observaba. –no recordaba que fuera tan hermoso, era demasiado pequeña…- Ron acarició su espalda.

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar un lugar para acampar antes de que se nos adelanten. –Antes de que nadie pudiera moverse, un guarda con uniforme verde chillón y una gorra color calabaza advirtió de las penalizaciones en caso de dañar de alguna manera aquel lugar, también indicó donde estaba su caseta por si alguien necesitaba ayuda, y recordó que el tren viajaba de vuelta a la estación exactamente a las ocho de la tarde. Las parejas escucharon con paciencia y después se dispersaron.

Pronto Ron creyó haber encontrado el lugar ideal para asentar la tienda. Era una tienda pequeña, y práctica, solo iban a pasar allí un día, y Ron no entendía porque era necesario llevarla, pero el folleto lo exigía explicitamente.

-Ron¿Es que no lo sabes?- Le dijo Hermione cuando el pelirrojo comentó su duda –cuando atardece, los Onix cantan otro tipo de canción, es una melodía de arrullo para que sus crías se duerman, el motivo de que la salida al arroyo del Onix se haga en primavera es precisamente porque es la época de cría, y el cantar de arrullo hace que todo ser vivo caiga rendido desde la primera nota. Aquí se viene a soñar Ron, despierto, y dormido. –Ron no salía de su asombro.

-¿Y cuando despiertas?- Hermione sonrió

-El Onix te duerme, cuando tu te despiertes es cosa tuya. –Ron se sintió un poco mal por ser tan ignorante, ni siquiera tenía ni idea de cómo era un Onix.

-¿Y por que no podemos dormir sobre la hierba?

-Por una leyenda ridícula, dicen que hay una sola criatura que no duerme bajo el canto del onix, dicen que una vez una de esas criaturas robó un niño, y desde entonces se duerme dentro de tiendas de campaña. –Ron sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, aquello significaba que iba a volver a dormir al lado de la bruja.

El pelirrojo continuó colocando la tienda, una vez acomodada entró en su interior, era verdaderamente pequeña, si Hermione y Ron dormían alli era imposible que no se rozaran. Hermione le llamó desde el exterior. El corazón de Ron dio un huelco cuando la vió en traje de baño, cubierta de cintura para abajo por una tela estampada de tonalidades claras que contrastaban con su piel canela, Ron no sabía como se llamaba aquella prenda que se ataba a un lado de la cadera, y que ondeaba con aspecto terso y fino, pero remataba la figura de Hermione dandola un aspecto realmente sensual e hipnotizador.

-¿Por qué no nos bañamos?- Inquirió la muchacha, el arroyo no estaba lejos,y la gente ya se dirigia hacia alli -¡Hace una calor infernal!- Ron asintió, no encontraba voz en su garganta con la cual expresarse.

El arroyo era de un agua limpia, clara y ligera, cubría sus cuerpos como un velo fluído, fresco y suave que invitaba al relax. Los muchachos contemplaron relajados en la orilla, que no habían solo parejas en aquella visita al sagrado valle del Onix, sino también familias con sus hijos. Hermione entre cerraba los ojos, recordando el momento en que ella misma y sus padres se sentaron en la orilla de aquel mismo arroyo, y la dijeron que era una bruja.

-Yo ya sabía que lo era…- le relataba a Ron, que se sentía muy complacido siendo su confidente -…lo sentía, siempre sentí que era diferente a los demás niños, y que mis padres tenían miedo de admitirlo.

-…Vaya…

-Te parece raro¿Verdad? Tu creciste en una familia de magos, jamás tuviste que asimilar lo que eras, ni que descubrirlo por ti mismo…

-Es cierto, me parece raro… Supongo que tus padres lo pasarían mal al principio…

-Si… Sabes, me resulta triste este lugar porque aquí mis padres me plantearon llevar una vida muggle, yo me negué, y siempre me he sentido un poco culpable por ello.

-Pero¿Ellos están resentidos contigo?- Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Mis padres me apoyan, y se interesan por nuestro mundo, pero a la vez se mantienen distantes. –Los muchachos se quedaron en silencio.

-Hermione

-¿Si?

-¿Le has contado alguna vez a alguien esto¿Lo del valle?- Hermione negó con la cabeza, Ron sintió cierta satisfación –gracias- dijo brevemente.

-¿Gracias, por qué?

-Siempre pensé que nunca hablarías de nada importante conmigo.

-Bueno, cuando no discutes te puedes permitir hablar de algo¿Sabes? –Ron rió

-Lo cierto es que no me puedo creer que llevemos tanto tiempo juntos y en paz- sonrió el muchacho

-Ya ves… -De nuevo entre ambos se hizo el silencio, hasta que Ron animó a Hermione a nadar hacia la otra orilla, nadaron juntos, Hermione era más lenta y Ron tenía que esperarla, la miraba disimuladamente pensando que parecía una sirena. Derrepente junto a ellos vieron un canutillo deslizandoe a través del agua en sentido vertical, era como una caña de bambu.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Hermione, Ron alargó la mano y agarró el canutillo, algo bajo él tiraba intentado continuar su camino, entonces Ron elevó la caña de madera, arrastraba algo que pesaba tremendamente, le extrañó que la caña resistiera el peso. Unas burbujas aparecieron en el agua cuando Ron consiguió sacar el canutillo.

-¿Pero que es esto?- Preguntó molesto, entonces algo rosado salió del agua emitiendo chilliditos agudos.

-¡Es Char!- Ron lo miró asqueado -¡Estaba buceando, por eso tenía esa caña hueca en la boca!- exclamó Hermione entusiasmada.

-¡Chaaaa, chaaa, cha!- el semi-dragón sacudía sus pequeñas pezuñas reclamando el canutillo

-¡Que gracioso! Devuelveselo Ron –Ron puso cara de niño enfadado y alegó que se había roto, aunque era mentira, lo cierto es que lo había dejado perderse flotando en el agua a sus espaldas, la criatura pareció decepcionada. -¡Oh, probecito, seguro que le había costado un montón encontrarlo!- Char se puso de morros, Ron la detestaba cada vez más.

-Que se vaya a buscar otra- dijo oscamente, y entonces atrapó la mano de la muchacha –venga Herm, vamos a la orilla y después tomamos el sol, vas a coger frío. –Ron tiraba de su mano, pero ella solo tenía ojos para la criatura.

-¿Estas muy disgustado?- le preguntaba suavemente al magico animal–mira Ron, se ha puesto triste… No te preocupes Char, Ron te buscara otro palo hueco, para q puedas seguir bucenado¿verdad, Ron?- Ron la miró en total desacuerdo.

-¡Que? No, yo quiero tumbarme a tomar el sol, no ir a buscar ramitas.

-¡Por favor Ron!- Suplicó ella poniendose de morros

-¡Cha, cha, cha!- alegó la criatura.

-¡Que no!- Ron se cruzó de brazos, pero como vió que si hacia eso se ahogaba los descruzó, y aquella tontería que lo dejó en evidencia le enfadó más. -¡No pienso buscarle nada, es un pesado¡No se como algo tan pequeño puede dar tanto la lata!- Hermione y Char seguían manteniendo caritas lastimeras –Os diré lo que voy a hacer: Voy a nadar hasta la orilla tranquilamente, sin ninguna prisa, voy a salir, voy a tumbarme en el cesped, voy a cerrar los ojos y voy a descansar. ¿Vale? Vosotros vereis si quereis perder el tiempo buscando palos.

* * *

-¡Mierda!- Se quejaba Ron mientras caminaba entre arbustos de asperas y secas ramas –mierda, mierda, mierda. Me he pinchado¿Has visto¡me he pinchado por tu culpa! 

-¿Cha?

-¡Si, si! No se como diablos he acabado aquí buscando una mierda de caña para que tu bucees…

-Chaaa, chaaa, cha-cha- se disculpaba el pequeño.

-¡Que te calles¿No ves que no se te entiende?- Ron se limpió el sudor de la frente y miró a lo lejos, donde divisaba la figura de Hermione tumbada en la hierba, seguramente que con sus enormes gafas de sol y el pareo tirado por algún lado, quizás incluso se había bajado un poco las tiras del bikini para coger color… Ron suspiró¡y él alli! …con aquel bicho del que ni siquiera se podía decir que era con exactitud, buscando palitos huecos entre la hojarasca. –Uf, me voy a sentar, me estoy asfixiando… Sigue buscando tú.

Ron se apoyó en un árbol y miro con aprensión al animalito, era la mar de lento, con aquel paso no encontrarían una rama de aquellas ni en un millón de años. Entonces pasó algo que dejó a Ron sorprendido. Un ave majestuosa de color dorado y rojizo descendió del cielo, al principió proyecto una gran sombra en el suelo, después la sombra se redujo, hasta que aterrizó el animal, era precioso, tenía un plumaje brilante e impactante, su expresión era seria y audaz como la de un águila, y tenía un gran parecido a un fenix, aunque de una envergadura tremenda. A pesar de que jamás Ron había visto un onix, en ese momento el pelirrojo supo con certeza que lo era.

El onix se plantó delante de Char, Char no parecía nada asustado, pero Ron se moría de miedo, aquel precioso pajaro tenía al menos el tamaño de un niño de diez años.

-¡Char, quitate de ahí!- Le exclamo a la pequeña criatura, pero esta solo empezó a emitir su parloteo habitual dirigido al ave. –La vas a hacer enfadar Char¡Ven conmigo!

Char no lo hacía ningún caso, el ave lo miraba fijamente, entonces el ave se movió, parecía que iba a rascarse el ala, en realidad lo que hacía era quitarse una de sus plumas, una pluma enorme, dorada y tan roja como la sangre. Hizo una especie de reverencia y dejó la pluma a los pies de Char, la pluma era tan grande como la mano de Ron.

-Char, ven aquí- murmuró. Ron dio un respingo, el Onix lo miraba fijamente, parecía que se iba a dirigir a él, pero en cambio miró al cielo y comenzó a agitar sus alas haciendo que arenilla y hojarasca se arremolinaran en el suelo. Como si le costará levantar su propio peso el ave ascendió al cielo y se fue tal y como había venido. Ron cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Miró a Char con los ojos entornados. -¿Qué clase de criatura eres tú?

Ron se alegró de que unos minutos más tarde dieran por fin con una pequeña caña hueca, porque aquello le permitía volver por fin junto a Hermione. El mago estaba algo más contento, Char le había dado la pluma de Onix, y fue hacia Hermione rapidamente para ofrecersela.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó varios metros antes de alcanzarla, con Char agotado al perseguirle, ya que el se movía a saltitos cuando quería ir más a prisa. -¡Hermione, no te lo vas a creer! Un Onix ha bajado del cielo¡Y mira, tengo una pluma¿Es bonita verdad?- Ron llegó hasta donde Hermione se encontraba sentada con las piernas flexionada –Toma, es para ti¿Te gusta? Asi tendrás un recuerdo de… ¿Hermione, Hermione te ocurre algo?- Ron comenzó a agitar a Hermione del hombro, la muchacha tenía la cabeza entre sus rodillas -¡Hermione¿Qué te pasa?- Ron sintió como el corazón le palpitaba frenético, Hermione no reaccionaba, estaba desmayada. –Oh no…- el pelirrojo tiró la pluma al suelo y cogió a Hermione en brazos, su cuerpo parecía inerte, pero solo había perdido el conocimiento. Se dirigió a donde habían asentado la tienda de campaña, la gente de los alrededores lo miraba al pasar, un hombre alto que llevaba a un niño de la mano e iba vestido con una túnica esmeralda le ofreció ayuda, Ron corría con tanta urgencia que a penas escuchó lo que aquel hombre le decía.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda Ron dejo a Hermione acostada en el cesped, entró en la tienda y salió de ella con un libro entre sus manos _"Maldiciones heredadas por tradición familiar" _comenzó a pasar hojas frenético, hasta pararse en un título _"Posibles efectos de maldiciones mal efectuadas: profundo estado de tristeza y debilidad extrema" _

-Si, es esto…- murmuró Ron y continuó leyendo en alto: -Solo un acontecimiento muy alentador o feliz acabará con este efecto, la persona que no encuentre tal acontecimiento será desgraciada para toda su vida…

Ron intentó reanimar a Hermione mientras arremetía contra sí mismo por no haber consultado aquel libro antes. Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos y se abrazó al cuello de Ron.

-¡Me encuentro muy mal!- exclamó desolada -¡Me he desmayado¿Verdad?

-Tranquila Hermione, estoy aquí contigo- Ron le hizo un gesto a Char para que escondiera el libro, la criatura lo entendió perfectamente y se perdió dentro de la cabaña. –Estoy aquí… tranquila- Hermione comenzó a sollozar.

-Me siento triste, no se que me ocurre, debo de parecerte una idiota, pero no puedo parar de sentirme triste…- Ron la separó un poco de su cuerpo, lo suficiente para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-No eres idiota, eres maravillosa… solo estas pasando por una mala racha, no pasa nada. Los amigos estan para lo bueno y para lo malo¿No?- En ese momento Hermione soltó un pequeño gritito y se derrumbo llorando aún más -¿Qué he dicho¿He dicho algo malo?

-¡…amigos!- sollozó Hermione -¡…amigos…!- Ron pensó que comenzaba a delirar -¡Yo no quiero ser tu amiga!

-¿Pero que dices Hermione?

-No lo entiendes…- Hermione le estrechó muy fuerte entre sus brazos -…no lo entiendes… -dijo sollozando.

-Venga calma, calmate… va a atardecer, los onix empezaran a cantar, de hecho quería contarte algo que no os ha ocurrido a Char y a mí…

-Odias a Char… -sollozó Hermione algo más tranquila y calmada ante la perspectiva de escuchar una historia de la boca de Ron.

-Un poco, pero solo porque le haces a él más caso que a mí- Hermione se limpió los ojos

-No es verdad, es solo que tu no te fijas bien…- Ron la sonrió

-¿Entonces me haces mas caso a mí?

-Claro que si… -Ron la abrazó y apoyó el mentón sobre su pelo, comenzó a relatar lo que había ocurrido con el Onix, a describir su esplendido aspecto, y como descendió del cielo como si viniera del mismisimo sol, Ron empezó a notar como Hermione relajaba el abrazo y también su respiración. Una melodía candenciosa empezó a escucharse a lo lejos, era realmente embriagadora, Hermione estaba medio dormida y Ron empezó a sentir un ligero sopor. Ron tomó la mano de la bruja y se levantaron para dirigirse despacio al interior de la tienda de campaña, Hermione no habría los ojos y se apoyaba en su hombro, entraron en la tienda cerrandola tras ellos, Ron se tumbó boca arriba.

-Abrazame…- murmuró Hermione –por favor –Ron se movió lentamente hasta apoyarse en un costado, no estaba muy seguro si debía de hacer aquello¿Sería aprobecharse de la debilidad de su amiga? Pensó horrorizado que Hermione podía pasar atormentada el resto de su vida y, a pesar del profundo amor que le inspiraba, deseó que ella fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo, aunque aquello significara no poder tomar su mano, ni abrazar su cuerpo, ni besar su mejilla, jamás. Ron accedió a hacer lo que ella le decía, y pasó un brazo por su cintura, apoyando la frente sobre la suya, deseando con todo su corazon besarla, besarla lentamente hasta que se quedara dormida…

El canto del Onix inundaba el valle, llevando sus melodicas notas fantasiosas y místicas a todos los lugares, a cada colina, a las orillas del arroyo, a la caseta del guarda, a las montañas altas y grisaceas… los párpados se le caían, quería resistir a aquel sueño solo para seguir contemplando el precioso rostro de aquella chica… pero no pudo, sobre el cayó aquel sopor como si se tratara de una gruesa y pesada manta.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Rosely**¡Hola¿Como estas¿Que tal todo? Me hace mucha gracia que os preocupeis por el estado de salud del pequeño Char. ¡Con lo resistente que es él! Como ves con un sueñecito se ha quedado divinamente. O eso parece¿No? Besos.

**Japi**¡Buenas¿Que tal este cap? Me alegra que te parezca tierno, es mi prioridad en este fic¡Llenarlo todo de ternura e inocencia! Muchas gracias. Besos.

**Ele:** Hola Ele, ya me he inscrito en la web, estoy esperando que me envien el mensaje como que puedo empezar a enviar cositas para subir el fics. Muchisimas gracias por invitarme a tu web. ¡Gracias¡Que maja! Yo tb quiero que se vaya el pequeñajo, pero ya veremos... ;) ¡Besillos!

**Biank Radcliffe**¡Graciaaaaaaaas¡Un RR largo¡Si yo creo que hasta sueño con recibir RRs como el tuyo! jejeje! La verdad es que todo lo tierno que te imagines a Char es poco, ya sabrás porque... es todo bondad el animalillo, te lo aseguro... ¡Que fuerte que te imaginaras cosas que ni siquiera explicaba! Como lo de la carilla de Char contemplando la pelea, es curioso, yo tambien me lo imaginaba al escribir, pero no quería cansaros con el "dragoncillo" y por eso no dije nada sobre él en esos momentos. En serio, me fascina que os haya gustado la criatura, y que os haya gustado el fic :) Me alegro de que estes contenta con mis actualizaciones, la verdad es que me chifla escribir y además con esta historia voy como dos o tres caps por delante del que publico, me explico, esto se debe a un nuevo sistema, el caso es que no publico un fic hasta que no escribo por lo menos los tres primeros caps, de esta manera no me siento presionada por el tiempo al escribir, porque se que tengo varios capitulos ya escritos que puedo publicarlos a un buen ritmo mientras continuo con la historia, nu se si me explico bien :S Bueno, sobre lo de mi manera de escribir... lo cierto es que intento escribir lo más sencillamente posible, sin complicarme con palabros raros ni frases complicadas, en esto me he inspirado enteramente en JK que es una maestra magistral de la sencillez, como sabes. Bueno Biank, que me encanta que me escribas, son geniales tus RR, no se te escapa nunca ni una, siempre me hablas precisamente de lo que necesito que me hablen. Gracias!

**Ophelia Dakker**¡Holitas! Tu siempre tan escueta, jajaja. Lo bueno si es breve dos veces bueno... jajaja ¡Un abrazo! No dejes de escribirme please! Gracias, gracias Ophe! Por cierto, que es lo de HBP? O.O

**Luna Potter:** No me gustó que me escribieras mas de dos líneas, me encanto. Este RR esta muy bien, me comentas, como Biank, las partes más importantes de las que necesito que me hableis. La pelea es algo que tiene su importancia en la historia, el pique entre Seamus y Ron no sucede porque sí, hay algo entre ellos que todavía no ha salido a la luz... Yo tb recuerdo que en el quinto libro hace algo (Seamus) que no me gusta, pero... ¿Que era? es q no me acuerdo...

Bueno, sobre la gran sensibilidad de Ron hacia Char... Ya sabes lo que le ocurre ¿No? Este Ron... es demasiado celoso de todo... la verdad es que en el fondo Ron se lo lleva todo un poco al campo del orgullo, y se llevo una buena en este aspecto, todo sea por Herms, no? Que por cierto he visto el trailler de la cuarta¡y esta guapisima! la verdad es que todos... pero haber que me desvio... Pues nada, sobre el final, creo que es necesario que Hermione muestre su fragilidad para que en Ron despierte su instinto protector y su delicadeza... no hay nada mejor que ver a alguien como él, tan orgulloso, volverse derrepente docil. Y nada, que mas te puedo decir... Por supuesto darte las gracias, y decirte que continuare actualizando rapidito, primero porque os lo mereceis, y segundo porque no puedo aguantar sin vuestros RRs! Muchas gracias, besazos!

**Sarah-Keyko**: Hola Sarah. ¿Que tal todo¿Te ha gustado la ultima escena? Gracias por comentarmelo, adoro cuando me decis lo que mas os ha gustado. La verdad es que tienes razón, estan los dos un poco ciegos, pero suele pasar en el primer amor... La pelea tne mucho significado, y creo que ha sido bonito que Hermione lo curara, y el todo frustrado, jajaja, que sufrimiento... Bueno, muchas gracias, espero que sigas contenta con las actualizaciones rapiditas ;) chao!

**Leweline-hechicera**: Tu siempre tan observadora Leweline, la verdad es que pensé que estaba siendo demasiado reveladora incluyendo la pelea, solo te dire que todavía Seamus va a dar mucho la lata, o al menos un poquito, Ron y él esconden algo que todavía no ha salido a la luz, como decía por ahí... Pues nada, ya has visto a Char en acción, jajaja¡Aunque no le queda que sufrir al pequeño Char! Muchas gracias por escribirme y hacerme preguntas, eso muestra que realmente tienes interes, y es un incentivo para seguir escribiendo con ganas, la verdad es que ya no se como daron las gracias... ¡Muchos besos!

**Marce:** ¡Hola! Bueno tienes un presentimiento, lo que esta bien, vas encaminada hacia algun lugar, pero no hacia el que piensas, Char no enfermará comiendo chocolate, de hecho no es que Char enferme pero... ¡Algo ocurrirá¡Gracias por escribirme¡Un abrazo!

**o0Kyoko0o**¡Konichiwa¡Lo has leido todo de seguido? Uau... ¡Que bien! A mi tambien me gusta cuando Ron se pone tierno, jajaja, que pena que no sea asi habitualmente! Me vas a perdonar, pero no he entendido que querías decir cuando hablaste de la amiga de Hermione, Doris Adalid, lo siento, please, no me dejes con la curiosidad de lo que querías decir con eso... :) Bueno, me alegra que te guste como explico, me dejo llevar por la sencillez y espero que eso os parezca bien. Bueno, besillos. No me dejes de escribir Kyoko!

**Gilded Pheonix**: Hola¿Que tal? No pasa nada si antes no me has podido escribir, solo que sino tienes tiempo con que me digas "He leido" me basta, solo es porque me gusta sabes quien me lee, y porque asi queda tu nik y puedo pinchar para leer tus historias si las tienes y escribirte :) Me alegro de que a ti tb te guste Char, yo la verdad es q le tengo cariño, es el primer "personaje" que creo a conciencia, nunca había sabido lo que es coger cariño a un personaje por haberlo creado, quizas te parezca una idiotez... Sobre las ideas de Hary, la verdad es qeu Harry es muy bueno y smpre intenta ayudar a Ron ¡Y vaya si lo ayuda! Espero q te haya gustado el valle y el arroyo del Onix, y tb los Onix, que son aves parecidas a los fenix, aunque muy especiales, ya vereis... Sobre Snape, la verdad es que el hombre esta ya chocheando... ¿Sabes que en una entrevista JK dijo que solo tenía 33 o 34 años? Esta tan amargado que parece mas mayor O.O no te parece? Bueno Gilded, un besillo, espero leerte pronto de nuevo. :)

**Lucy-Masl**: Jajaja, la verdad es que Char estaba todo barrigón por el chocolate, pobrecillo... pero bueno, es como los niños, que aguantan un vendabal. ¡Espero que este cap tb te haya gustado Lucy, este es un poquito más larguillo. Besos! No tardare en subir el prox. cap!

**Jessi Weasley**: Hola Jessy :) Veo q no te ha echo mucha gracia Seamus, no me extraña, jeje, se ha pasado eh? En fin, espero que te haya gustado el valle del Onix y lo ocurrido en este cap y que no me dejes de leer. Siempre actulizo rápido asi que por eso no te preocupes, eh? Un saludo! Bss!

**The Crazy Potter**: No me tienes que dar las gracias por las respuestas a tus RRs, me encanta responder, la verdad es que disfruto leyendoos y contestandoos, sobre todo cuando hay tanto que hablar, cmo contigo, me alegro muchisimo, y no lo digo como un cumplido, de que me agregaras al msn, ahora podemos hablar más, de hecho estaba esperando que te conectaras. Bueno, me hace gracia que penseis que Char se iba a poner malo, la verdad es que no le ha pasado nada, en ese aspecto es muy duro el pequeñajo. ¿Asi que tu cap favorito es el tres¿Y podría saber porque ese y no otro? Que pesada soy, jeje, pero es que me encantaría saberlo. Bueno, sobre lo de agregarme ya t dije en el msn, que estoy encantada, y ya ves que nos llevamos bien. nn Muchos besos. Pronto tndras el siguiente cap¿Y yo el Review? Jeje, bss.

**Lady Moon**: No te preocupes, como ves yo continuo con rapidez, no os voy a hacer sufrir respecto de eso. Ron es muy burro, cmo bien dices, pero en el fondo muy tontorrón. Gracias por escribirme, espero que sigas dejandome tus RRs. ¡No me abandones eh! Jajaja, bss!

**Vampirella McHany**¡Gracias por tu crítica! Pues la verdad es que a nadie parecía preocuparle demasiado que explicara tan brevemente lo de la maldición, pero tienes razon, le voy a dedicar un pequeño apartado por ahí. El caso es que más adelante se sabrá algo más de la maldición, de Pansy y otras cosillas. Gracias por escribirme, espero que continues. Besos, hasta pronto. :)

**Lialy**¡Hola wapa! No te preocupes sino tienes tiempo, lo entiendo, a mi con que me dejes el RR diciendome que has leido me basta, y luego cndo tngas mas tmpo pues ya m escribiras, no pacha na. Bueno, de Ginny y Harry estoy con un fic que salio como proyecto bajo el nombre "Ahora que no nos ven" pero que todavía no puedo subir y que en definitiva se llamará HP y la Rebelion blanca. Bueno Lialy, besos, espero que hablemos pronto por el msn y q me digas que te ha parecido este cap. Chao.

**Landoms 182**¡Hola¿Tu nik es por el libro del Codigo Da Vinci? es que el prota se llama Robert Landom. Bueno, me alegro muchisimo de tener un nuevo lector. Ojala este cap tb te haya gustado como el anterior... o... ¡Mejor que te haya gustado más! Bno, por la actualizaciones no t preocupes ;) muchos besos! (Sno faltan RRs no faltan actualizaciones, jijiji)

**Luxx:** Hola Luxx! Cuanto tiempo¿Que tal las vacaciones? No sabes que alegria me da volverte a leer! No te preocupes por las actualizaciones porque ultimamente parece que estoy medianamente inspirada y escribo a destajo, ademas tengo todos los caps escritos hasta el ocho, asi que no problem ;) Ni siquiera se lo que va a durar el fic, aunq es posible que haya una segunda parte. Por cierto¿Has echado un vistazo al nuevo H/G? Se llama "Ahora que no nos ven" y es un proyecto en el que estoy pidiendo consejo y opinion para realizarlo. En fin, a ver que me cuentas en el proximo RR. Bss. Nos vemos!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 **"El peor golpe"

El arrullo del Onix se cernía sobre todo el valle, acompañando con su melodía al atardecer. En sus nidos pequeñas crías del tamaño de un huevo de avestruz se hacían un ovillo emitiendo suaves y apagados píos, junto sus hermanos parecían un pequeño almohadón de terciopelo dorado y rojizo. Sus diminutos y brillantes picos se hundían en sus plumitas pequeñas que eran como pelusa, y así la melodía de sus padres los hacía sumirse en el sopor, en la agradable sensación de sosiego absoluto... Quien sabe, quizás las pequeñas crías de Onix también soñaban como los magos y brujas que se encontraban en las tiendas verdes, rojas y de otras tonalidades campestres, que se asentaban sobre el césped al pie de las colinas, acompañando a la brisa con sus suspiros.

Si, era posible que las crías de Onix también soñaran con los primeros esbozos de aquel mundo que tenían por descubrir...

Halla abajo, lejos de los altos y fuertes árboles donde los Onix anidaban, en una tienda muy pequeña a comparación con las demás, una pequeña criatura rosada rasgaba la tela desde fuera y sollozaba.

Era como un pequeño dragón, solo que, sencillamente, no era un dragón. Parecía desesperado, sus cuidadores, a los que él consideraba algo así como su familia, no le escuchaban y el se había quedado solo, a la intemperie, desprotegido ¿Como se podían haber olvidado de él? Entonces sus oscuros ojos examinaron los alrededores. Se acercó a un árbol con decisión, aunque todavía hipando por el disgusto, excavó y arrancó unas cuantas raíces, fue al arroyo y las lavó para comérselas ¿Donde iría ahora¿Que iba a hacer solo y desprotegido? Algo a lo lejos le llamó la atención, algo lo miraba fijamente¿Qué era aquello…?

* * *

Entre tanto, el canto del Onix continuaba, era como si una voz muy suave y cadenciosa llegara desde un lugar muy lejano a los oídos..., a medida que pasaba el tiempo aquel canto se debilitaba, cesaba gradualmente, pero aquello no impedía que los sueños que inspiraba continuaran en las mentes de los magos hasta finalizar su canción... Por ello, Ron Weasley murmuraba con los ojos cerrados, y sus labios rozaban la piel suave de su acompañante... 

-Yo también se querer... -decía- no soy un insensible...

Aquel sueño era extraño, saber que la besaba los hombros y la mejilla era reconfortante, pero sin embargo había una cierta nota de amargura... ¿Por qué? Quizás porque algo en él le indicaba que ciertamente aquello no era más que una fantasía.

-No permitiré que seas infeliz el resto de tu vida, no soportaría no volver a verte sonreír...

Ron se abrazaba al cuerpo de la bruja, casi traumado, acariciaba su cuerpo estrechándolo contra el suyo, hubiera sido una suerte que ella escuchara todas aquellas frases bonitas que susurraba, quizás así ella por fin se hubiera dado cuenta de que era correspondida, sin embargo, Hermione se encontraba sumida en su propio sueño, ajena a la confesión, en él, ella reía y corría de la mano de un muchacho de aspecto atípico, él era especial en todo, con su cabello rojo, su rostro pálido y aquellas pecas que a él tanto le disgustaban, a pesar de todo no dejaba de ser apuesto, atractivo, y tierno, poseía la mirada más cálida e inocente que había visto jamás, y era inútil que intentará ocultar aquel que era su frágil carácter bajo aquella ruda actitud que fingía, estaba claro que él la necesitaba para ser quien era verdaderamente, para comprender que en la vida sentir es lo más bello, más bello que un cuerpo voluptuoso, o curvilíneo, y más satisfactorio que el orgullo.

En su sueño el valle solo les pertenecía a ellos, y él solo le pertenecía a ella. Era tan grato escuchar su voz en el oído, sus labios rozándola mientras la hablaba...

-Siempre estaremos juntos.

-¿Siempre¿De verdad?

-Siempre, jamás podría olvidarte, quiero que sigas siendo mi primer amor, y no quiero jamás pasar página, no quiero segundos, ni terceros amores, solo a ti... Solo tú...

-Solo yo...- Hermione comenzó a mascullar en la frontera de la vigilia -...Solo a mí...- El rostro de su pelirrojo amigo iluminado por la luz irreal del pasaje empezaba a difuminarse a pesar de que su rostro se inclinaba hacia ella, respirando su tímido aliento que se desvanecía. Hermione sintió como su alma se dispersaba, allí, con los pies descalzos sobre el césped, con el arroyo reflejando sus siluetas, y sus manos enlazándose. -Solo tú...- susurró cerrando los ojos, esperando la grata sensación de presión sobre sus labios... de humedad quizás... de amor, al fin y al cabo.

El pelirrojo también cerraba sus ojos, sus rubias pestañas se unían, y todo en él se convertía en luz, en brillo irreal, era como si él sol se lo llevara con él, igual que en aquel momento el canto del Onix se apagaba y el arrullo se perdía en la cima de las montañas... Su labios jamás se tocaron, a una décima de segundo el muchacho se fundió con el sol, se desvaneció y Hermione comprendió que aquello no era cierto...Sintió unas ganas tremendas de sollozar, mientras sus ojos se abrían.

Él la abrazaba de la cintura, con su cabello rozándola el mentón, estaba murmurando algo, intranquilo, parecía como rogarle a algo o a alguien. Su frente se apoyaba en el hombro de la bruja mientras su cuerpo se hacía un ovillo. Hermione sintió que se deshacía, que ya nada tenia el más mínimo significado¿era ese abrazo real?

-Ron- murmuró mientras le sacudía cuidadosamente del hombro -Ron, despierta- pero el mago rehusaba a despertar y apartarse de su cuerpo, seguía aferrándose a ella como a su último aliento.

-No, no...

-Ron, Ronald... -mencionar su nombre completo no parecía servir de nada, Hermione se sentía cohibida, nada la hubiera gustado más que corresponder aquel abrazo, que acariciarle la mejilla hasta que se relajara, que besar su frente y calmar su inquietud, pero... ¿Quien la podía asegurar lo que pasaría después¿Y con quien estaría él soñando¿Soñaría también con la persona que amaba¿Era Ron capaz de amar a alguien, era lo suficientemente maduro para...?

-TE QUIERO

Como un vendaval, eso era, como si un vendaval invisible y silencioso se hubiera llevado con el todo el aire del mundo, sin tocarlos a ellos. Si... era como si sus pulmones no quisieran reaccionar y como si su corazón sorprendido se hubiera parado en seco. Los segundos en aquel momento se hicieron eternos, como un eco que se repetía, como un suspiro que se alargaba demasiado, era como si aquellas dos palabras breves hubieran dejado una estela tras de sí... una estela que impregnaba todo de aquellas sílabas.

-¿Ron¿Con quien estas soñando...¿Por qué...? -Las manos de Hermione temblaban tocándole -¿Ron...? -Hermione deseaba que aquellas palabras fueran realmente para ella. -Ron...- El muchacho guardaba silencio aferrado a Hermione, de repente empezó a desperezarse lentamente, sus azules y hermosos ojos miraron a la bruja, no parecía ser demasiado consciente de lo que había ocurrido, solo de que estaba rezagado en sus brazos.

-¿Hermione¿Que...¡Oh, perdona! Lo siento, lo siento mucho...- Ron se separó de ella lentamente, casi asustado. -Perdóname...- Hermione no podía pronunciar palabra, sus manos se quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

Los muchachos se separaron lentamente, y se sentaron sobre la lona de la tienda, Ron se apoyó hacia atrás con las piernas abiertas y extendidas, estaba confundido, sabía que algo había pasado, que algo había hecho o dicho, que se había delatado... ¿O no? …No lo recordaba…Hermione se cogía las rodillas, y lo miraba de reojo.

-Discúlpame, dijiste que te abrazara y yo...

-No pasa nada, seguro que soñarías con alguna chica y por eso... bueno. No pasa nada.

-No soñaba con "alguna" chica -dijo desdeñosamente, puesto que soñaba con ella, no con una bruja cualquiera.

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones, de verdad...

-Pero Hermione es que yo...

-Dejalo. En serio. -Hermione se levantó algo malhumorada, y se dispuso a salir. En ese momento Ron también se levantó y se dio en la cabeza con el techo de la tienda, el era demasiado alto para aquel patético habitáculo, el espacio era tan reducido que los rostros de los muchachos se encontraron frente a frente, al inclinarse el pelirrojo ambos se ruborizaron, todo parecía apuntar a... -Déjame besar¡Digo pasar!- la bruja enrojeció.

-Veo que no soy el único que ha soñado con "alguien"- Hermione le dirigió una mirada enfurecida.

-Pues ya ves que no. -Dijo secamente, abrió la cremallera de la tienda, de repente lejos de encontrarse triste sentía una arrebatadora furia en su interior. Se sentía tan idiota, por un momento había pensado que aquello...

Fuera hacia un tiempo muy agradable, se había levantado una fresca brisa que movía las hojas de los árboles y les removía el cabello, Hermione volvió a entrar en la tienda para coger un fina chaqueta de hilo y ponérsela sobre el vestido blanco. Ron la observo dolorosamente, su belleza le dolía tanto como una espina en la piel. Tuvo que sacarla de su campo visual, y para ello dirigió su vista al cielo.

Hermione y Ron miraron a su alrededor, observaron como la gente salía de sus tiendas y se desperezaban. Era en cierta forma agradable pensar que todos simultáneamente sentía el regocijo que el canto del Onix les había proporcionado. De repente Hermione comenzó a sentir cierta sensación extraña de vacío. Caviló unos instantes, y miró a su alrededor, en el mismo momento en que iba a dirigirse a Ron, un grito corto el aire.

-¡Mi hijo¡Mi hijo pequeño!- exclamaba un hombre corriendo de una tienda a otra -¡Se han llevado a mi hijo¿Lo han visto ustedes¡Oh, por Merlín¡La criatura que no duerme se ha llevado al niño!- El hombre llegó hasta Ron y Hermione -¿Han visto a mi hijo? Es un niño moreno, de cinco años… ¡Muchacho!- dijo cogiendo a Ron de los hombros con los ojos desorbitados -¡Muchacho, nos hemos visto en el arroyo¡Tu puedes reconocer a mi hijo¡Ayúdame a encontrarlo, por Dios!- Ron estaba cohibido, pero recordó a aquel hombre, era el que le había ofrecido ayuda cuando Hermione se desmayó. El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de contestar.

-Calmese buen hombre- dijo una nueva voz –encontraremos a su hijo, se lo aseguro. La criatura del bosque siempre pulula por los mismo lugares, aunque jamás se dejo ver…- las parejas de excursionistas y otras familias se habían apiñado alrededor del guarda del valle, aquel hombre de complexión fuerte, que vestía con aquel atuendo tan llamativo. –¿Dejaron al niño fuera de la tienda?

-¡No¡Ni hablar! Quizás se nos extravió al dormirnos, quizás el no concilió el sueño tan rápido y salió sin que nos diéramos cuenta…- el hombre se echó las manos a la cara.

-Tranquilo, no se asuste, todos conocemos la leyenda de este valle, pero le juro que encontraremos a su hijo. Si son tan amables nos dispondremos en grupos de cuatro a seis personas. –El guarda miró a Ron y a Hermione –muchachos, vosotros iréis conmigo y el señor…

-Tomas Wilder

-Bien, en marcha.

* * *

La gente se movilizó rapidamente para ayudar al desesperado padre, la mujer de Tomas se unió al guarda, a los muchachos y a su marido. 

Hermione arrastraba los pies, se sentía tremendamente culpable, Ron sabía lo que la sucedía y también se sentía mal. La criatura del valle no solo se había llevado al hijo de Tomas, probablemente habría capturado también a Char.

-Señor…- murmuró Hermione dirigiendose al guarda –se que no es tan importante, pero… mi mascota también ha desaparecido, en realidad, no es mi mascota, es mi amigo…- el guarda miró a Hermione con una expresión seria y firme.

-¿Es o no un animal?- Hermione asintió -¿Qué clase de criatura es?- Hermione abrió la boca sin saber que contestar. El guarda le pregunto si era una rata, un sapo o una lechuza, que eran las mascotas de Hogwarts y sabía que ellos venían de alli.

-No sabemos lo que es- contestó Ron –parece un dragón, pero no lo es, es una criatura de una actividad de la escuela, ni siquiera sabemos si es real o producto de algun encantamiento simulador…

-¡Es real, claro que lo es!- Hermione le dirigió a Ron una mirada de profundo reproche, Ron se quedó cabizbajo, y no rechistó. –Es rosado, parece un dragón pequeño, pero anda a dos patas, como un pequeño dinosaurio, tiene los ojos grandes y oscuros, es muy bonito… y muy bueno- Hermione miró al guarda con los ojos cristalinos –Por supuesto que el niño es mucho más importante, pero por favor… cuando lo encontremos, usted que conoce bien el valle… ¿Podría ayudarnos a encontrar tb a Char?- Ron levantó la vista del suelo tímidamente, esperando la respuesta del guarda, que se hacía esperar. El hombre dirigió un vistazo a Tomas y su esposa, que escudriñaban la explanada en dirección a las colinas, ajenos a aquella conversación.

-Rosado y parecido a un dragón ¿Eh?- Hermione asintió –daremos con él.

-¿Cree que la criatura del valle se lo ha llevado también?- Él hombre emitió un gruñido socarrón acompañado de una sonrisa, no es que se riera con crueldad ni se burlara, era como un gesto de absoluta certeza.

-¿Estaba fuera de la cabaña?

-Si, se me olvidó hacerlo pasar- Dijo Ron echandose la culpa a sí mismo y excluyendo a Hermione de la misma.

-Entonces estar seguros de que se lo ha llevado…- El guarda parecía saber algo más, pero se calló y los muchachos no quisieron acosarlo.

Anduvieron colina arriba y colina abajo durante mucho tiempo, desde lo alto observaron la explanada, allí no había nada más que tiendas de campaña y algun que otro partenal de flores, los muchachos dirigieron entonces sus miradas al norte, a la zona donde se alzaba un bosquezuelo de altos, altísimos, árboles, más alla de los mismos se alzaban las imponentes y grisáceas montañas tras las cuales el sol hacía un tiempo que se había ocultado. El guarda explicó que aquella zona era el territorio del Onix, que podrían pasar porque eran animales amables y benevolentes, pero que una vez allí sería imprescindible utilizar la varita para orientarse. Todos estaban de acuerdo en proseguir y bajaron la colina internandose después en la espesura, donde la oscuridad era azulada, del mismo color que el cielo cuando anuncia el anochecer.

Llevaban mucho tiempo caminando y Hermione no miraba a Ron ni le dirigía la palabra. ¿Qué habría dicho o hecho entre sueños¿Qué podría haber ocurrido para que Hermione adoptara aquella actitud? Ron se sentía profundamente entristecido, se acercó un poco a ella y rozó su mano, pero ella la retiró.

-¿He hecho algo malo?- preguntó el pelirrojo en un hilo de voz -¿Hermione? –la pareja se había quedado atrás, Ron la agarró firmemente del brazo –contestame¿Qué he hecho?

-Sueltame- contestó ella oscamente –tu sabrás lo que has hecho.

-No lo se- dijo inocentemente, y aquello era muy cierto -¿Es por Char? Te pido que me disculpes, por nada en el mundo haría algo que te doliera.

-¡Mientes! Tu odiabas a Char y por eso lo dejaste fuera ¡Lo hiciste adrede!- Hermione había dejado de darle la espalda y lo miraba con un odio que jamás el joven Weasley había registrado en su mirada, en ninguna de sus multiples discusiones… aquel profundo rencor no era normal, no era corriente…

-Hermione…- Ron seguía equiparando todo el diametro de su brazo con una sola mano –Encontraré a Char, no le odio, lo cierto es que me gusta porque… porque él te hace feliz.

-Sueltame- gruñó Hermione apretando los dientes, no me toques.

-Estas disgustada, lo comprendo, pero yo solo… yo solo quiero… quiero cuidar de ti. –Ron se acercó un poco a ella. Hermione sentía en su interior como se encendía un ardor profundo, unas ganas irrefrenables de hacer algo horrible, algo que descargara toda su ira –Dejame cuidar de ti.

-¿Qué te crees Weasley¿Crees que soy una niña tonta y necesitada? Tú eres el necesitado. –Ron por alguna razón estaba pisando su orgullo como nunca, se exponía a la humillación casi con dulzura, creyendo que asi aplacaría a la bruja. ¡Había probado lo que era tomar su mano, ser su pañuelo, su hombro para llorar y su pecho para dormir! Se humillaría lo que fuera necesario con tal de volver a ser su muñeco de trapo. Entonces hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría, que jamás se planteo.

-Te quiero- sus ojos brillaban, y sus manos se posaron en los hombros de ella –te quiero más que a mí mismo, sé que no te importa nada, se que tu jamás saldrías con alguien como yo… pero no tengo opción, solo puedo quererte…

Algo extraño pasó en la joven bruja, algo muy muy extraño… primero sintió como se desvanecía, como se desbordaba, como su corazón se llenaba de júbilo, pero en décimas de segundo notó su estomago arder, su alma aprisionada en algún lugar oscuro, algo se apoderó de ella e infundó en su ser el más profundo odio, el más exultante de los ascos, la repugnancia más absoluta, algo en ella le llevaba a mirarlo con un imenso malestar, como si mirará a su peor enemigo.

-Embustero… falso, embustero…- Dijo dando un bruscó paso hacia atrás y deshaciendose de las manos de Ron. –Jamás vuelvas a tocarme, jamás vuelvas a querer aprobecharte de mis sentimientos.

-¿Por qué dices eso¡No estoy mintiendo¡Te quiero Hermione¡Por favor, escuchame¿Qué te ocurre? …No pareces tú…

-Quieres aprobecharte, te has dado cuenta de lo que siento¿verdad? del amor al odio hay solo un paso, y yo lo voy a dar. –Ron dudó¿Aquello significaba que lo había amado?

-Ya se lo que te ocurre… ¡Ahora lo entiendo!- Ron insistió en acercarse a ella, la cogió las manos -¡Ya se que esta sucediendo!

-¡Te repito que me sueltes!

-¡Necesito que me escuches!

-¡Sueltame!

-¡Hermione!

-¡Basta!

El sonido de su mano al chocar en la mejilla del pelirrojo rompió el aire, en algún lugar unos pajaros salieron volando de un árbol, como si de una premonición se tratara. Sobre la piel del muchacho se extendió un profundo y aspero dolor, un escozor candente. No pudo evitar quedarse helado, petrificado, mientras ella se libraba de sus manos sintiendo un sollozo, un llanto en su interior. La muchacha salió corriendo y se interno aun más entre los altos árboles, mientras el mago se llevaba una temblorosa mano a la mejilla, con la certeza de que jamás ningún golpe le dolería como aquel. Jamás.

Cuando consiguió asimilar que Hermione le había pegado se giró lentamente y se percató de que se había quedado absolutamente solo, en medio de la espesura, perdido, pues mirara hacia donde mirara todo le parecía igual ¡Podía haber llegado por cualquier sitio! aunque hubiera querido volver a la explanada de las colinas, jamás hubiera sabido porque lugar marchase, y por otra parte no se iría de allí sin Hermione, si la verdadera Hermione, y no la Hermione afectada por la maldición. Ahora lo sabía, ella también lo amaba¡Lo amaba, sí! pero la maldición cada vez se hacía mas con su ser. Ron dejó de tocarse la mejilla herida y sus manos cayeron apuntando al suelo, apretó los puños.

-Hermione, voy a encontrarte, y sea como sea conseguiré que vuelvas a ser feliz.

* * *

N/A Ando despistada, por favor si algun RR no queda contestado como Dios manda me lo decis. Gracias, escribirme eh? hasta pronto.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Luxx: **Hola maja¿Como estas? Estoy tentada en responderte al maravilloso RR que me dejaste en HP y la rebelión Blanca, pero en fin, no hay que mezclar unas historias con otras. Me alegro de que sigas al otro lado, y perdona que no me pueda extender más no estoy teniendo una buena semana. Muchos bessosss Luxx mil gracias :)

**Ophelia Dakker**: Ophe tu tan breve como siempre :P Gracias por el RR, pero no me reveles nada del sexto libro. Besos!

**Biank Radcliffe**: Que feliz que me haces con RRs de este calibre... anonadada Lei tu RR dos veces porque me encanta que analizen partes del fic y me comentes, eso muestra gran interes y es un halago, en serio, la verdad es que en estos casos no se ni como agradeceroslo, de verdad. En primer lugar debo decirte que destacas las partes del fic que, en concreto, son las que mas me gustaron escribir:

-Ginny pinchando a Ron: Yo creo que realmente Ginny disfruta alterando a su hermano, y Ron es demasiado ingenuo.

-Escena HG la escena del sofa es muy importante aunque no lo parezca...

-Ron y Hermione se toman la mano: comienza a sentir que no solo se gustan, sino que ambos se necesitan...

-Char buceando: jajaja, sin duda alguna es mi parte preferida y al ver que a la mayoria tb les gusta, no puedo estar mas contenta, sobre todo lo que tu destacabas, el hecho de que al final Ron tuvo que ceder...

-Y sobre lo de la indirecta de Hermione "No quiero ser tu amiga" es que la inseguridad puede volver ciego a cualquiera, y ya sabes como es Ron...

Pues nada, espero que yo no te aburra con las respuestas, tus RR me encantan y puedes escribirme la biblia en verso si quieres que lo leere entero y si tienes alguna cuestión que comentarme tb la respondere. ¡Un abrazo Biank!

**Sarah-keyko**¡Bueeeenassss Sarah¿Como va todo¿Que te parecio este cap? Tiene gracia que te guste la ultima escena, me pase varios días pensando en cambiarla, o reescribirla de otra manera, jaja, paranoias de "escritorcilla" jeje¡Un abrazooo! Bss.

**Leweline-hechicera**: Te digo lo que a Luxx, me alegro del reencuentro y lo diré dos mil veces si hace falta porque realmente me alegro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que antes de que yo comenzara a escribir aqui habia leido una de tus historias, sino recuerdo mal. Sobre las escenas que me comentas, la escena del final como le decía a Sarah Keiko fue una escena que me dio muchos problemas a pesar de ser mas bien simple¡y precisamente por eso! pense en reescribirla pero finalmente la deje asi, y me alegro de que os gustara. Y bueno sobre lo otro que me comentabas yo creo que ROn poco a poco tiene que ir sincerandose... trata demasiado mal a Char, pero es asi con todas sus mascotas, es algo que siempre me ha puesto enferma de ROn al leer los libros de HP, me veía pensando como Herms ¡Sera insensible! ;P Bss Leweline.

**Rosely**: Me ha gustado mucho tu RR, normalmente tus RRs tienen la caracteristica de ser breve pero dejarme con una sonrisa en la cara¿Por que? Porque siempre haces las preguntas que yo espero que se me hagan cuando publico, o por lo menos que os hagais aunque no me lo comenteis, asi que con tus RR estoy encantada, tanto en esta hist como en otras ¡Chica siempre dando en el clavo! Pero no me enrollo, a ver como has podido comprobar en este cap, el estado de tristeza de Hermione parece ser en principio a causa de la maldición, pero si la maldición hubiera caído sobre la persona más feliz del mundo, a este no le hubiera echo efecto, entonces lo que ocurre... ¿Que crees que puede ser? (Se explicará más adelante, pero es un asunto importante) sobre el sexto libro, a penas leí las dos primeras pags y decidí esperar a que saliera en castellano, pero sé bastantes cosas de lo que ocurre entre RHr... si te apetece podemos hablarlo por el msn¿Te agrego? Venga Rosely, un saludo.

**o0kyoko0o**¡Hola chikilla¿Q tal todo? jaja, tu pregunta me habia dejado a cuadros, ahora entiendo, lo cierto es que Doris no tendrá especial protagonismo, aunque se la mencionará más adelante, y ocurre algo con sus ojos ciertamente... pero no, no sabe legeremancia. Pues nada wapa, gracias por tu RR, muuuchass graxias! y me alegro de que sigas fiel a Char, jajaja. Cha, cha, chao! (Como se me va la pinza...)

**Ladymoon**:) ¿Te gusta el valle? Porque vais a tener valle para rato... ;) la verdad es que sería genial poder ir al valle del onix, que pena... por cierto que no te imaginas el miedo que me daba describirlo, pensaba ¿Lo estaré haciendo bien o se imaginara una especie de extensión de cesped con dos montañitas¡Menos mal que os ha gustado! Bueno lady, gracias por continuar apoyandome, si algun día escribes tus fics no dudes en decirmelo, y si te apetece charlar puedes escribirme un mail que estare encantada de responderte. Un abrazote.

**The Crazy Potter**¡WOOOOWWWWWOOOOWOWOW¡Ese peaso de RR! GRACIAS! Me dan ganas de contestarte en un mail! jajaja, oye, que ilu en serio ogh:P A ver, por donde empiezo.. voy a contestarte por guiones sino te importa¿Ok?

-"Me imagine cada palabra, cada gesto..." mi cara al leer eso: TT ¿Lo dices de verdad? No sabes lo que cuesta que alguien te diga algo asi... es muy dificil que todo cuanto se escribe tenga conexion y pueda ser imaginado con coherencia...

-"Pude imaginarme el valle aqui en Venezuela" mi cara volvía a su normalidad cuando continué y leí de nuevo y entonces fue como de QQ ¡Existe un lugar parecido al valle del Onix¡Llevame Crazy! jajaja.

-Char y Ron buscando ramitas¡No he puesto la descripción de Ron en bañador! jajaja, mejor asi os lo imaginais cada uno como deseis... (jiji)

-Sobre lo de pokemon: Esto lo hablamos en el msn ¿te acuerdas, no?

-"Este cap ha sido cautivador" TT ¡basta!

Pues nada... veo que en mi ff se han colado los pokemons, jajaja. Lo que ha sido cautivador ha sido tu RR, que me he emocionado y todo, jajaja. ¡Hablamos por el msn eeeh! Besotes, cuidate muchiiiiiisimo:) Que maja...

**Landom 182**¿Fastidiando¿Como dices eso? Con la ilusión que me hace a mi leeros, amos, por favor, decirme eso a mi... jum... refunfuñando ¿Te gusto la parte del arroyo con Char haciendo el pavo? jiji, a mi me gusto mucho escribirla, tenía muchas ganas de saber si a vosotros tb leer, y veo que si. Por cierto, no conozco la ex-banda, como tu dices de Blink 182, aunque lo de Blink me suena... lo mirare en el kazaa. Besos Lamdom! Ya me dirás que te pareció este cap.

**Roser**¡Que pacha guapa? Yo a ti no se que decirte, porque como hablamos todos lo días... jajaja, te mande un mail comentandote una cosillas precisamente hace un par de horas, en fin... ya veo que sigues exasperada con HG un fic RH y tu me sales con que la escena que mas te ha gustado ha sido la del principio de Harry y Ginny, jajaja¡Eres un caso! jajaja. Anda wapaaaaaa! Un abrazo.

**Paulygranger**: Hola Pauly :) ¿Como estas¿Que te ha parecido este cap? Me ha echo mucha gracia eso de que "Char es encantador, ni quien lo niegue, pero sofoca" jajaja. Un abrazo!

**Jessi Weasley**¿De verdad querrías que todos los chicos fueran como Ron? Yo me lo pensaría dos veces, jajaja. ¿Que te ha parecido el sexto cap? Espero que no te haya decepcionado. Un saludo!

**Lucy-masl**: Jajaja, habia leído muchas cosas, pero jamás a alguien decir que Ron se parece, o le recuerda a su padre, jejeje, yo se que te refieres a esa situacion en concreto ;) pero me ha hecho gracia :P

**Mitzuko-chan**¡Gracias, mil gracias por tus felicitaciones¿Obra maestra? jajaja¡Cuanto me queda a mi todavía para las obras maestras! jejeje ¿Te gusta Char¡Otra más para la lista! Jo.. que contenta estoy con que os haya gustado Char y no os haya parecido un bicho repelente como a Ron :P Y si que tiene pegue con las aves, si... ya sabreis porque ;) Y por cierto que no me das la lata para nada! Espero seguir leyendote wapa. Muchos besossss!

**Violet-potter**¡Hola Violet! Siento dejaros siempre con la intriga, pero no lo puedo evitar... mis caps deciden solos cuando quieren acabar¡En serio! Pues la verdad es que no si este cap será "más excelente" como me decias, que el anterior... ¿Tu como lo ves...? Besitos.

**Gilded Phoenix**: Wenas wapa :) ¿Que tal todo? Me alegra que me comentes los momentos que más te han gustado, no pensaba que adie fuera a destacar especialmente la escena de Char y el Onix, ya que no implica a ningun persoaje de HP (lo que a la historia original se refiere) y no te preocupes que no te repites con el nombre de Char. No pasa nada porque no escribas, yo solamente queria que supierais que en todo caso yo os leería. Bueno, espero que siga gustandote todo lo que ocurre en el fic y en ningun momento te decepcione, si fuera asi no dudes en decirmelo. Un abrazo Flor!

**Japi**: Holitas! Haber primero GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS segundo GRACIAS:P no te preocupes que no estas pesada. Yo espero el sexto libro en castellano para leerlo, todavía no quiero saber na. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, besillos!


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7 **_"¿El fin de la maldición?"_

Hermione corría sin cesar en línea recta con los ojos surcados por sendas lágrimas, sentía palpitar sus sienes y le dolía la garganta de aguantar los sollozos. No comprendía porque había golpeado a Ron si tanto lo amaba. La joven bruja llegó pronto a la linde del bosque, y sintió un palpito que la movió a abrir los ojos y enjuagárselos. Un nuevo paraje se habría frente a ella, de una belleza singular, al contemplarlo comprendió que ahora verdaderamente había llegado al valle del Onix, aquello era de verdad el mítico valle del Onix. Ya podía olvidar la belleza de las colinas dejadas atrás, y del pequeño riachuelo, y de los parterres de flores que al lado de lo que contemplaba no era más que el jardín de un aficionado.

Hermione miraba con los ojos enormes aquel campo abierto, aquella frondosa extensión de césped, y árboles de ensueño, a cuyos pies crecían sendas flores que se enredaban a sus frágiles troncos. No podía ser cierto que existiera tanta belleza, para la joven bruja, no podía ser posible que un lugar la inquietara de aquella manera el alma, era como si una calidez inesperada se extendiera por su pecho, por un momento sintió ganas de sonreir, pero algo se lo impedia.

Si ella hubiera tenido que describir aquel lugar solo podría haber hablado a través de la espiritualidad que de él emanaba, era el lugar ideal para correr, para reír, para gritar, para dormir, para leer, y para compartir. Echó terriblemente de menos a Ron y la inundó la pena, y el sentimiento de culpa, miró su mano temblorosa apuntando hacia el suelo e intentó recordar el tacto de la suave mano de Ron, con su movimiento un tanto brusco al cogerla, aquella presión que ejercía sobre sus dedos y luego relajaba… lo quería demasiado, tanto que la daba miedo.

La bruja contempló aquel lugar, cada rincón para archivarlo en su hábil y potente mente. Era de un color dorado envuelto en un halo de dulzura, fantasía y candor. El césped era de un verde amarilleado, como briznas de oro acariciadas levemente por una brisa a penas perceptible que era más como un canto que animaba a las flores a bailar. Eran flores extrañas, eran flores mágicas. Algunas parecían como pequeñas campanas cuya corola blanca se inclinaba como si pretendiera besar el suelo, otras eran unas lilas atípicas, de las que viajaban abejorros de una lado para otro ufanados, Hermione sintió un escalofrío, no le gustaban las abejas, y solo por aquella razón no se acercó. Los árboles proporcionaban amplias sombras bajo la tenue luz rosada de los últimos rayos del sol escondido tras las montañas, eran delgados con diversas ramificaciones frágiles, no eran muy altos y de sus ramas caían hacia el suelo, como el agua de una fuente tranquila, eran sauces llorones, pero no parecían tristes, daban la maravillosa impresión de estar a gusto con su fragilidad.

Más allá de la extensión de césped que descendía había un sendero acompañado de algunos otros tímidos sauces y otros árboles mas fuertes y recios, que parecían invitar a subir por sus ramas, anchas y seguras, Hermione se imaginó recostada a alguna de ellas con un libro entre sus manos, imaginó la cara que pondría Ron si la encontrará allí, quiso pensar que él se asustaría y subiría a por ella, como si tratara de un confundido y asustadizo gato. La gustó pensar que Ron haría aquello, aunque ella no fuera ni asustadiza ni confusa, aunque ella tuviera bien claro casi todo en su ordenada mente, a excepción de en aquellos momentos, que se sentía aterrorizada y extraña. Hermione quiso llorar de nuevo, todo era demasiado hermoso, demasiado alegre para una persona tan triste¿Qué diablos la estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

Ronald Weasley jadeaba mientras corría en la misma dirección en la que se había marchado aquella muchacha que lo tenía totalmente hipnotizado y subordinado a sus deseos y a sus rechazos.

Respiraba con dificultad, estaba cansado, extrañamente debilitado, algo le había picado en el pecho y en el cuello, pero no sabía que era, no podía dejar de rascarse y cada vez se sentía más sudoroso y endeble, supo con certeza que solo una cosa le mantenía en pie y evitaba que se derrumbara, sabía con total convicción que era el profundo y obcecado deseo de encontrarla, abrazarla y salvarla lo que le hacía correr. Era la fuerza que le daban aquellos sentimientos hacia la muchacha los que generaban la adrenalina suficiente, sin embargo, aquellos sentimientos eran los mismos que cernían sobre él el profundo desaliento de no ser correspondido, y es que Ronald Weasley no era una persona tan segura de sí misma como para convencerse de que aquella joven lo quería tanto como él a ella, a pesar de que le hubiera parecido entender algo así en las palabras de la bruja.

No obstante ahora eso no importaba, primero debía encontrarla para poder protegerla de todo, hasta de sí misma, para poder pensar juntos como salvarla de la maldición, para poder declararse nuevamente, humillarse y exponerse al dolor de una negativa. ¿Pero debía volverla a decir cuanto la amaba en aquella situación¿Debería arriesgarse y besarla con toda la ansiedad acumulada en el mismo momento en que sus ojos la encontraran¿Debía hacer aquello que su corazón le exigía en cada palpito?

Sus ojos se cerraban mientras la luz llegaba de algún lugar frente a él, de algún lugar muy próximo; los árboles empezaban a estar más separados unos de otros, y Ron comenzó a aminorar la marcha, tenía ganas de vomitar, pero no iba a hacerlo, se sobrepondría. Poco a poco la tenue luz del atardecer se coló por entre la frondosidad que disminuía progresivamente, Ron daba pesados pasos hacia el final del bosque, hacia la esperanza de divisar a la muchacha en campo abierto. Sintió un dolor opaco en sus rodillas, había caído al suelo, sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad, solo alcanzaba a musitar su nombre. ¿Era aquella preciosa joven que se hallaba de espaldas, con el vuelo blanco de su vestido ondeando, sobre aquel césped dorado? no… no podía ser real, era demasiado bella, al menos a sus ojos… al menos a esos ojos que hacían ver el esplendor en ella aun cuando su melena era ocasionalmente la más enmarañada del colegio, y aun cuando sus parpados se encontraban mas hinchados a causa de las sesiones más tediosas de estudio.

Pronto su cansada vista decidió por el y su mente desconectó, Ron supo que algo lo había envenenado, y unas décimas de segundo antes de caer inconsciente palpó su pecho forzando la camisa a abrirse y arrancando los botones, le dolía, le ardía. Subió su mano hacia su cuello en tensión y noto un bulto palpitante allí, cercano al lóbulo de su oreja, del tamaño de una uva, entonces, sus manos dejaron de separarlo del suelo, y sin poder sosternele cayó golpeándose la barbilla.

* * *

Hermione Granger chilló, su voz pareció partir en dos el bello paraje, romper su quietud y horrorizar a todos aquellos preciosos elementos que le daban vida. Pero estaba espantada, espantada por lo que acababa de ver, tardó en reaccionar pero finalmente corrió hacia él y clavó las rodillas en el suelo examinando su pecho desnudo y el amoratado color de su labios.

-Oh por dios… oh Ron…- Hermione Granger era inteligente, de aquello no había duda, pero no por eso era capaz de saber que clase de insecto o planta podía haber causado aquellas picaduras grandes en el pálido torso del joven.

Hermione pensó por un momento que podía estar muerto, aquella siniestra negatividad que la invadía y se alojaba en su alma la decía que estaba muerto y que no podía hacer nada por él, sintió ganas de morir a su lado.

-No puedes salvarle- decía su propia voz demasiado burlona y rocambolesca como para reconocerla –no puedes hacer nada, va a morir…- Hermione presionó sus sienes con las palmas de las manos, se estaba volviendo loca.

-Por lo que más quieras Ron… por lo que más quieras… ¡Abre los ojos!- Hermione lo sacudió de los hombros y en el rostro perfecto, claro y pecoso del joven se dibujo una leve mueca de dolor a la que siguió un gemido.

-…tu eres lo que más quiero…

-¡Ron!- exclamó la bruja abrazándolo y llorando en su pecho -¡Ron, estas vivo!

-Pues claro…- gruñó Ron –si tu bofetada no me ha matado no lo hará ninguna otra cosa…- Ron se incorporó poco a poco sobre las palmas de sus manos y acarició el cabello de la bruja que mojaba su regazo. –tranquila Hermione, estoy bien…

-¡No estas bien!- musitó ella amarrándolo fuertemente. Ron se sintió mareado y acalorado.

-de acuerdo, no lo estoy… pero creo que tu puedes ayudarme… estoy seguro de que sabrás que es lo que me ha picado.

-¡Oh Ron¿Cómo voy a saberlo? –gimió, Ron se volvió a recostar hacia atrás, su camisa se abría descubriéndolo hasta el abdomen y Hermione sintió una mezcla de impresión y de miedo. Su mano temblorosa acarició su piel, deslizándose por ella hasta llegar a las protuberancias inflamadas que dibujaban un circulo rojizo en su costado y un palmo más arriba en el torso.

-Por favor Hermione…- Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando recordar las clases de la profesora Sprout, la clase de primeros auxilios, aquella vez en que mencionó…

-Es ese mosquito, esa mosca que los muggles creen de su mundo, la que hace que uno se duerma para no volver a despertar… -dijo Hermione horrorizada.

-¿Y que hay que hacer…? –inquirió Ron con la voz trémula y atemorizada, el no quería dormir para siempre, él era joven y tenia muchos años por delante.

-Succionar el veneno- dijo la bruja firmemente, clavando su castaña mirada en el pelirrojo. Ella entonces se subió sobre el apoyando cada rodilla en el suelo a un lado de su cuerpo y sentandose en su abdomen. Ron se ruborizó y contuvo el aliento.

-No- dijo secamente –no puedes hacerlo¿y si lo tragas tú?

-¿por quien me tomas? No soy idiota…

-No creo que lo seas –el pelirrojo tragó saliva, se sintió como un tonto por resultar más impresionado por el echo de que Hermione estuviera sentada sobre él que porque corriera el riesgo de sucumbir a un sueño eterno. El muchacho notó un dolor agudo en las abultadas picaduras, Hermione hacia presión sobre ellas con la yema de los dedos.

-Algo de veneno ha penetrado en tu cuerpo, eso es obvio, pero la mayoría esta aquí, y puedes salvarte.

-No me puedo creer que vayas a salvarme la vida Hermione.

-Cállate.

-Puedes tragar el veneno, aunque lo escupas, aquí no hay agua para…

-Si hay, no muy lejos hay un río, de él desemboca el arroyo en el que nos bañamos, te prometo que correré hasta el río y me enjuagaré todas las veces que necesites para quedarte tranquilo. No me va a pasar nada Ron. Y ahora cállate.

-…tengo mucha sed… y estoy muy cansado…- musitó el pelirrojo débilmente, el corazón de Hermione se enterneció y estremeció ante su fragilidad.

Ron soltó un alarido en el momento en que la bruja, realizó un corte con el extremo de una pequeña rama puntiaguda sobre uno de los bultos, acto seguido sintió como si le sorbieran la sangre de las venas, era desagradable, era doloroso. Pronto pudo sentir nuevamente el dolor de otro corte y aquella sensación, y un quemazón extraño, como si la piel se estuviera derritiendo y los pliegues de la herida se sellarán.

Hermione se movió sobre él, se inclinó hacia su rostro y por una fracción de segundo tuvo la excelente sensación de que la joven iba a besarle los labios. Pero no fue así, el último corte fue en su cuello, pero esta vez no gritó. Cerró los ojos para notar el contacto dulce y doloroso de su boca sobre su piel, y se sintió presa de una falsa fortuna. Una felicidad engañosa con una oculta nota de dolor. De nuevo el ardor, el quemazón la sensación de que la piel se derretía y se fundía. Vio que Hermione ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado y escupía.

-…no tragues- musitó

-Levántate y caminemos hacia el río- dijo ella ayudándolo a levantarse.

Ron se apoyaba en la bruja consciente de que debía hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por no dejar caer su peso sobre ella, pues él era con diferencia más alto y más corpulento. Hermione le amarraba de la cintura y caminaba tambaleándose hasta el río, bajo elvielo que seteñía de un azul difuso de una tonalidad casi violeta, el día tocaba a su fin.

Llegaron por fin al agua dulce del riachuelo, era muy bello, el agua serpenteaba entre rocas de poco envergadura, lisas, que marcaban un camino hacia el otro lado, de manera que saltando cuidadosamente de una a la otra se podía cruzar el río sin caer al agua. Hermione no dejó de sostener como pudo el peso de Ron hasta que este no se sentó de rodillas a la orilla del río. Como un animal sediento, como si llevará días enteros sin llevarse una gota de agua a sus labios, hizo un cuenco con las manos y bebió con ansiedad y desatino, después se mojó la cara y su anaranjado cabello, y entonces al abrir los ojos la vio a ella, como si de su ángel de la guarda se tratara, inclinándose hacia la cristalina superficie y con su boca tocando el agua escurridiza. Se levantó presa de un súbito deseo, titubeó con pasos torpes y desvalidos hacia ella y cuando esta dejo de aclararse y acabó de beber, Ronald Weasley la agarró del brazo y suavemente hizo coincidir sus rostros ,uno frente al otro.

-¿Cómo estas?- dijo ella con la voz carente de toda nota de sabiduría o retintineo, con la voz carente de las características que la hacían su voz.

-mucho mejor

-Siento lo ocurrido siento haberte dado una bofetada.

-Se porque lo hiciste- dijo Ron llevando su mano a la mejilla de ella –y tu también tienes que saberlo, estas enferma Hermione- el pelirrojo notó como el rostro de ella contorsionaba, como si esperara esas palabras, como si en lo más profundo de su ser hubiera tenido la certeza constante de que realmente estaba enferma, y a pesar de esa certeza la joven sintió una punzada de amargura al escuchar la verdad. –es la maldición, te hace sentir así, y solo un acontecimiento muy feliz puede borrar sus efectos.

Ronald Weasley apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, y la muchacha pudo notar que su temperatura no correspondía a una temperatura normal. El muchacho cerró los ojos y sus manos se posaron a ambos lados del cuello de la muchacha, bajo sus orejas, rozando sus mejillas con los pulgares. Se encontraba extraña, ahora sabía que Ron la quería, pero era como si un espíritu intruso se adueñara de su voluntad y no la permitiera acariciarle el cabello y abrazarlo tiernamente.

Algo ocurrió en su rostro, algo que la dejo muda, algo que la pilló totalmente desprevenida, una solitaria lágrima caía sobre la mejilla del mago, una solitaria muestra de fragilidad que ella no podía concebir en Ron. No supo que hacer ni que decir, solo supo asombrarse ante su sollozo mudo. Era injusto que ella no lo acariciara, que no le diera aliento, que no le correspondiera. Era injusto que siempre el tuviera que callarse lo que sentía que envolverse en una imagen que no le correspondía, que disfrazarse de alguien que solo era ocasionalmente y que no era en aquel momento, en aquel momento era un Weasley dolido por una enorme sensación de incapacidad e impotencia, no podía hacerla feliz, no podía salvarla de aquello, no podía ayudarla, era inútil, siempre lo había sido y seguiría siéndolo, un inútil para las personas que amaba.

El joven cogió una bocanada de aire que llego a sus angustiados pulmones como un viento freco, se separó lentamente y se limpió aquella lagrima que lo humillaba con aprensión.

-Piensa que te haría feliz, y cuando lo sepas dímelo, si es que puedo ayudarte…- musitó resignado.

-Creo que ya lo se, creo que tu me harías feliz- Ron se dio la vuelta con la humedad de sus ojos centelleando en sus pupilas.

-¿Yo te haría feliz?- inquirió incrédulo

-Si…- contestó Hermione en un hilo de voz, Ron tragó saliva para evitar que se volviera apoderar de él la congoja.

-¿Cómo? Tienes que pensar como te haría totalmente feliz, no vale una ilusión, ni un pequeño momento… tiene que ser algo muy muy feliz.

-Tu podrías hacerme muy muy feliz- dijo ella nuevamente.

-Dime como- dijo Ron esperanzado, su voz sonaba como una ráfaga de aire alentador, y Hermione encontró algo del valor del león, algo del espíritu Griffindor que el intruso de su alma no había logrado borrar.

-Podrías acercarte a mí, podrías volver a tocarme… y… podrías… podrías…- Ron se acercó lentamente, una de sus manos la acarició y la otra agarró su hombro con dulzura, la besó la frente y continuó a la escucha de sus deseos.

-¿Podría besarte?- preguntó el impaciente, los ojos de Hermione brillaban y su labio temblaba ligeramente, asintió–no quiero que llores cuando te bese Hermione, quiero que me sonrías... ¿de verdad tú... yo...?

-Si, quiero que me beses.

-Entonces lo haré, pero no puedo creer que solo eso sirva, que tan solo algo así sea el acontecimiento más feliz de tu vida. –Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-También quiero que prometas que estarás siempre conmigo… y quiero… quiero que encuentres a Char, y quiero que volvamos juntos a Hogwarts… y quiero que me digas porque me quieres, y porque debería ser feliz. –Hermione se sintió desbordada, aquello era como si un dementor hubiese estado sorbiendo su alma poco a poco desde el mismo día en que Pansy Parkinson la apuntó con su varita y recitó aquellas palabras traidoras.

-Deberías ser feliz porque eres maravillosa, genial, una persona especial, una chica... díficil de clasificar. No eres del montón Hermione, eres... tan diferente...Para mí, Hermione, eres perfecta, porque tienes lo que me hace falta, y porqueeres lo que al mundole hace falta, unabuena persona, inteligente, y luchadora, deberías ser feliz por eso. Te quiero. -Hermione sonrió, tragó saliva e intentó mirar a otro lado, pero el magoretuvo su mirada sosteniendo su rostro del mentón.-Volveremos juntos a Hogwarts y todo el mundo sabrá que soy el afortunado que sale con Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley, el torpe, cabezota y mal estudiante sale con Hermione Granger. Y la gente me envidiará, dirán: "¡Mira, ese maldito Weasley, ha encontrado a la única mujer del planeta que lo tiene todo!" y yo pensaré sin sentirme mal que me superas hasta en cabezonería, pero no me importará que seas perfecta Hermione… siempre has sido perfecta… desde que te conocí te he odiado y amado por eso. Y lo mismo que me alejaba de ti finalmente nos ha hecho unirnos. –La bruja sonreía inmensamente mientras se limpiaba una lágrima infantil y ridícula. -¡Y por supuesto que encontraré a ese pesado de Char! Tengo que verle y agradecerle todo esto. Volveremos juntos Hermione, más juntos que nunca, y tu serás feliz y Pansy Parkinson se ahogara en su propio asco.

-¡Oh…Ron!- exclamó Hermione estrechándole fuertemente –¡Creo que con todo lo que me has dicho ya me has hecho feliz!

-Ja- rió socarronamente el pelirrojo –¿es que estas diciendo que ya no hace falta que te bese?

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Hermione ruborizada mirando a Ron vergonzosamente desde su regazo, mientras el acariciaba su pelo -…por supuesto que no digo eso… solo que lo que has dicho ha sido tan… tan…

-Tan cierto- dijo Ron tajantemente –exijo que me beses a cambio

-¿Exiges¡Que cara dura!

-¡Cara dura? Ahora mismo soy un cielo de persona, si por aquí alguien nos hubiera visto y escuchado ese alguien gritaría "¿Pero por que no le besas ya?" –Ron sacó pecho y Hermione rió sin contenerse.

-¡Que poca modestia!

-Por supuesto, he sido la persona más buena y paciente del mundo estos días y me merezco un beso- Hermione rió, por un momento deseo que Ron siguiera hablando de aquella manera para reír y reír todo lo que creía que no reiría jamás

-¡Yo he sido la persona más paciente contigo en años!

-Bueno, no empecemos a sacar los trapos sucios y besame llorona- Hermione le sacó la lengua y le amenazó con que no lo haría y después salió corriendo escapándose de sus brazos. -¡Vuelves a ser la especialista en causarme exasperación!

-¡Quiero oír como me pidesque te bese más veces!

-Besame, besame, besame, besame… ¿Vale con eso? –Dijo Ron sorteando las piedras del río y cruzandolo tras la muchacha, se sentía más energico que nunca. Hermione se asomó tras un arbol alto de la ribera, Ron apoyó las manos en su rugoso tronco, al otro ladodel arbol, y también se asomo coincidiendo su rostro con el de ella, acercando sus labios con una leve sonrisa.

-…Vale con eso…- dijo ella unas décimas de sengundo antes de sentir su suave y terso contacto, y la presión de su boca, atrapando la de ella con dulzura, con suavidad, con un cuidado excesivo.

Poco a poco el entreabrió los labios y la acarició el rostro dando un paso tímido hacia ella, para descubrirla de su escondite, besandola tiernamente mientras se apoyaba en el arbol. Con timidez y miedo probo el nuevo sabor de otra boca y disfrutó de su primer beso, humedo, cálido y emocionante.

Se separó despacio y con suavidad queriendo descrifar en aquellos bellos ojos que se abrían despacio si a ella le había agradado tanto como a él, y pudo comprobar que sí. Él dio dos pasos al frente y ella lo agarró de los hombros, y se dejó apoyar en el árbol, el pelirrojo se inclinó y la flanqueó con las manos y la besó pasionalmente, sorprendiendose a sí mismo de sentir aquel nuevo y excitante contacto bajo su paladar.

* * *

El cesped dorado le rozaba la rosada tripa mientras daba pesados pasos hacia el lánguido sauce lloron de plateadas y extensas ramas que caían hasta tocar la hierba, formando un refugio alrededor del tronco suave.

Char miró hacia atrás y le vió andar asustado campo a través, mirando hacia atrás, al bosque que dejaban a lo lejos.

-¡Chaaaa!- le llamó con su voz infantil –Chaaa, cha...! –agitó su pezuña en el aire, y el niño corrió hacia él con miedo. Char retiró la cortinilla de hojas y desapareció tras ellas, el pequeño de los Builder le siguió, Char cavó un hollo en la base del árbol y encontró raíces de malas hierbas que estaban amargas –Chop… -el niño imitó a Char y cogió con sus regordetas manos algunas otras raíces llevandoselas a la boca, Char no estaba muy seguro de que un humano pudiera comer raíces del suelo, pero de todas formas los niños no son humanos corrientes, porque los niños no duermen bajo el canto del Onix, igual que Char. El pequeño Builder las escupió.

-Puag, esto esta muy malo- musitó con repugnacia

-Cha…- Char asintió y empezó a parlotear intentandó explicar que los humanos no podían comer raíces y que debían de quedarse allí quietos a esperar a que llegará su familia. ¿Pero llegarían, Ron y Hermione buscarían a Char o lo dejarían allí abandonado, igual que fuera de la tienda como habían echo por la tarde? Char no podía concebir que lo hubieran abandonado, pensó que se trataba de un error, de un tremendo error, porque hasta Ron le apreciaba, aunque fuera tan uraño y gruñón. –Chaaa, cha, cha-cha-chaachacha- continuó el animal con los ojos fijos y escuros del niño clavados en él, observandolo sin entender nada, Char hablaba de Ron, y sobre todo hablaba de Hermione, y de lo delicioso que estaba el chocolate con leche…

-¿Asi que te llamas Cha? Yo me llamo William- William ofreció su mano pequeña y Char le estrechó el dedo índice con elegancia.

-Char- dijo corriegiendo a William.

-¿Char¿Ese es tu nombre? Mola- dijo el pequeño –tengo miedo Char, quiero ir con mis padres ¿Cuándo iremos con mis padres? –Char pestañeó, sus oscuros ojos brillaban como el mercurio, él era el culpable de que aquel niño estuviera perdido. –bueno, no puedes contestarme, no te entiendo, no se lo que dices cuando hablas. Aunque eres muy gracioso. –William Builder abrazó a Char y le dijo que sería su mascota y que irían juntos a su escuela de Escocia, entonces Char sintió un profundo escalofrío, por una parte ahora sabía que no estaría solo en el caso de que Ron y Hermione no fueran en su busqueda, pero por otra parte no estaba seguro si quería estar con ese niño.

-Chop…

-¿Qué te pasa¿Es que no te gustaría venir conmigo?- Dijo Williams, Char negó con la cabeza -¿tienes familia? claro, entonces es que tu tampoco eres de aquí, tu también estar perdido y solo. Los dos estamos solos. –Char se rascó los parpados y se dejó caer hacia atrás, sentandose mirando sus grandes pies. No podia comprender porque nadie lo entendía, y si había alguien en el mundo que hablara su lenguaje. ¿De donde venía él¿Qué clase de criatura era¿Y por qué tenía la sensación de conocer aquel valle como si fuera su hogar¡Ese no era su hogar¡Ni nadie podía haber allí que fuera como su familia! Pero Ron y Hermione eran humanos, al fin y al cabo eran humanos, no podían ser sus hermanos, ni sus padres… ¿Quién era él?

-Shaaaaaaaaaaaa… Chashaaaaaaaaaaaa… Shaaa…

Derrepente Char y William se incorporaron con el corazón en un puño, un canto extraño, como un murmullo suave y profundo provenía del exterior, del sendero cercano al sauce, William asomó su nariz entre las ramas del sauce y Char se agarró a su rodilla asomando también su hozico, tan parecido al de un dragón. Lo que vió lo dejó profundamente conmocionado.

Criaturas de al menos un metro caminaban en fila con un tocón de madera pequeño en la mano, prendido con una llama de fuego verdoso, iluminando el sendero oscuro tras la puesta del sol. Char parpadeó, se había quedado sin aire. Aquellas criatura eran fuertes, tenian el hocico alargado y los ojos oscuros y penetrantes, su piel escamada era de un color turquesa, y azulado, algunos eran ligeramente naranjas y otros de color dorado, pero no había ninguno rosa. Solo una cosa, a parte del tamaño, distinguía a esas criaturas de Char, que de su escamada espalda nacían unas alas pequeñas, unas alas que no parecían estar echas para volar.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Angls**: Hooola Angls¿Que tal todo? Gracias por tu RR. A ver, sobre lo que me comentas:

-"¿Donde esta Parkinson para ir a matarla?" Se que esta es una pregunta q no espera respuesta, pero la destaco porque Parkinson va a volver a ser mencionada, y ya sabreis que ha pasado con ella.

-"Algo me dice que Char proviene de los Onix" Umm... no exactamente, en realidad Char no proviene más que de otro Char... em... no pdo decir mas. "Tal vez mi teoria es errada, si es asi dimelo" ¡No puedo hacer eso! Solo puedo decirte que sobre el orígen de Char formules nuevas teorías... ejem

-"el niño perdido seguro y esta con Char" Eso o quizas Char lo rescate, o quizas el guarda tnga algo que ver con el misterio, o incluso el padre del niño quiera engañar al guarda para adentrarse más alla de la zona turística... ;) o quizás nada de esto.

-"¿Te inspiraste en pokemon para poner ese nombre a Char?" No me acordaba conscientemente de pokemon cuando me vino la idea de Char a la cabeza, pero supongo que de manera inconsciente me acorde de Chamander, que siempre me gusto mucho. Pero, su nombre proviene de algo que sabreis más adelante, pero Hermione se lo puso solamente por el ruido que hace Char al comunicarse. "Tb quiero saber si ese nombre influye en el nombre de la isla" una parte de la isla se relaciona con el nombre de Char.

-"Deberías poner un poco mas de H/G" Yo tb lo creo, solo que el argumento no me da oportunidad hasta que la historia no avanze, sin embargo os aseguro que respecto a eso os vais a llevar una sorpresa agradable (o eso espero)

Pues nada, hasta aqui hemos llegado, un RR muy interesante, gracias ;) Bss

**Ela Lok**¡Hola Ela! Que bien que a ti tb te agrade Char, preveo que el final de la historia no os va a gustar si os gusta tanto esta criturita sonrisa malevola ¡A ver que te parece el cap 7! Bss, hasta pronto.

**Monik-moony**¡Uo¡Que de piropos! sonrisa feliz No te preocupes que yo todos los fics que empiezo los acabo y no m gusta hacer esperar. Besos. Gracias. Espero seguir recibiendo tus RRs. :)

**Lucy-masl**: Hola Lucy, la verdad es que Ron es un desgraciado, jajaja, y bno ya se vera donde anda Char. Gracias por el RR, no te preocupes pq mis actualizaciones van a seguir siendo como siempre, siempre que no me dejeis de escribir. Besotes.

**Lamdom 182**: Hooolaaaa!Como va todo? Asi que la parte que mas te gusto fue la de los sueños eeeeh? jum... a mi esa no me gusta mucho, la reescribí trescientas veces y al final no me gustaba de ninguna manera, jajaja. A ver, respondiendo a los comentarios:

-"Leyendo por ahi, tienen razón sobre lo de pokemon" --U em... la verdad es que tienen razón... XD "me recuerda a Charmander" pues bno, es un poco parecido, pero casi na... tiene los ojos más grandes, esta más gordito, es rosa y tiene puas en el lomo y la cola. nnU pero cada uno es libre de imaginarlo como quiera, jejeje.

-Sobre el nik: en un primer momento pensé en la posibilidad de que fueras un tio, pero algo me dijo que no, asi que sabia que no lo eras, pero gracias por la informacion. Juajuajua. Besestes! Hasta pronto!

**Lady Moon**: Uee... un RR grandecito, que bien. Gracias! Respuestas a los comentarios:

-"Cada día te superas más" Me sorprende que me lo digas tras este cap, porque es el que menos me gusta... --U asi que la verdad esas palabrejas pues oye, sientan muy bien sobre todo cuando escribes algo que no te ha dejado del todo satisfecha.

-"Me encanta el lado sensible q estas sacando de Ron" ¡Y lo que cuesta sacar de semejante personaje un lado sensible sin descaracterizarlo! jajaja, por cierto me ha echo mucha gracia eso de "Ojala yo tuviera uno asi con sus pecas y todo, de ilusiones tb se vive" jajaja.

-"Esa maldición es un asco" ...y tanto.

-Con respecto a escribir: No te preocupes, a mi me pasa lo contrario que a ti, no me cuesta ponerme a escribir, (lo pdo hacer mejor o peor) pero me cuesta muchisimo encontrar un fic que me llene para leerlo. En fin, cada uno somos como somos sobre "me cuesta mucho expresar lo que siento" a mi tb me ocurre, asi que lo traslado a las letras, pero no en el caso de los fics, practicamente nada de mis vivencias personales se reflejan en ninguno de mis fics. A veces las personas reservadas nos sentimos identificadas al leer con personajes con nuestro caracter y otras veces nos desahogamos escribiendo, cada uno lo hace a traves de su habilidad propia.

-"No te mareo más" No me mareais ninguno, siempre os digo que podeis escribirme, agregarme al msn, lo que os de la gana salvo meterme virus o algo asi, jajaja, asi que ná, tu escribeme lo que te de la gana.

Pues ná, un besote Lady nos vemos en el proximo cap.

**Jessi Weasley**¡Hoooolaaaa! Respuestas a los comentariosssss:

-"¿Tu te lo pensarias dos veces?" jajaja, yo no me lo pensaría chikilla.

-"¿Cual es la criatura esa, la que roba a los niños?" ¬¬ nu te lo puedo decir... --U

Em... pues na! ta luegoooo! jajaja, gracias wapa, no dejes de escribirrrrr!

**Kate**¡Hola Kate, gracias por leer! Pues si, si que seria genial tener a alguien cuidandote de esa manera, pero ais... que la vida es bien diferente, jaja... me alegra que te guste la idea, quería crear algo un poco atipico, en fin, a ver que te ha parecido el septimo cap, espero seguir leyendote. Besotes.

**Rosely**¡Hola de nuevooo¿Como va todo eh? Si, Hermione esta asi es a causa de la maldición, respecto a la agresividad, claro, otras cosas ya se veran más adelante... Por cierto, muy buenas tus teorias, no te digo que sean ciertas o no, pero son bnas, no eres la primera que llega a esa conclusion, jeje... Como bien me decias, he intentado que la historia (partiendo de cierta sencillez) sea un pequeño puzzle en el que encajar los sucesos sin robarle sentido a lso acontecimientos, y me alegro de que te guste y te parezca que lo estoy haciendo bien, la verdad es que es todo un reto para mi pq aunque quizas pde q no lo parezca soy un pco torpe y me lio mucho, jajaja... Pues nada Rosely, haber si hablamos por el msn chica... un beso!

**Winny potter black:** Me alegro de que te encontrarás con mi historia, y sobre todo de que la leyerás hasta el final, me gusta mucho encontrarme con lectores nuevos :) Sobre todo me alegro de que tambien te guste Char, los Onix y el valle, puesto que esto es una idea enteramente o casi enteramente mía, de un lugar ideal de mi mente, que yo imagino y me alegra que os resulte interesante. Espero seguir recibiendo tus coentarios, un abrazo. nn

**o0Kyoko0o:** ¡Saludos! Me ha echo gracia lo que me decías, primero me decias que Ron te daba mucha pena, pero inmediatamente añades "algun día tenía que pagar por no tomar la iniciativa" jajaja. Me alegro de que me digas que me estoy perfeccionando, espero que eso siga asi, porque de esta manera podré escribir historias mejores, y quizás mis propias historias. Sobre todo me parece muy importante que visualiceis los lugares que os describo, puesto que en la continuación del fic que se llamará "Verano en el valle del Onix" me gustaría que cada uno tuviera su particular y especial idea del valle. ¡Acepto sugerencias! Besos kyoko.

**Mitzuko Chan**¡Hola! Bueno, como ves la reacción de Hermione se debe a la maldición, ella no sería tan cruel con Ron, es solo que la maldición hace que salga de una manera exagerada sus peores y mas negativos pensamientos. Muchas gracias por escribirme, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tambien y me digas en todo caso si fue asi. ¡Un abrazo!

**Roser:** ¡Chikilla¿Que decirte? Esto de que hablemos por el msn es malo, porque ya no recibo los mismos RR que antes... snif, snif... bueno, espero que ahora mismo te lo estes pasando muy bien en Huesca, y que tengas un monton de cosas que contar de alli. Un beso.

**Luxx:** Hola¿que tal todo¿que tal las vacaciones? Bueno, esta vez he tardado algo más en actualizar, pero como bien decías hay que atender a la propia vida y continuar escribiendo cuando sea el momento adecuado. Espero que me comentes que te ha parecido la manera en que han sucedido las cosas entre Ron y Hermione en este septimo capitulo, tengo dos versiones del cap, una la tenía escrita desde hace mas de dos semanas y finalmente publique esta que escribí ayer. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que has reescrito algo hasta la saciedad? A mi me pasa continuamente. nnU En fin chica, pues nada ahora en unos días a subir el cap de la Rebelión, no se que haré cuando empiece de nuevo con las clases y no tenga tiempo para escribir... En fin, lo sacaré de donde sea. Gracias por estar al otro lado Luxx, nos vemos, cuidate. :)

**The Crazy Potter:** ¡Hola Sham¿Como va todo? Si que te adelantas a los acontecimientos chica... aunque exactamente no han robado a Char. Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte del sueño, lo cierto es que esa parte la reescribí varias veces, y al final tuvo que centrarme en pensar exactamente que era lo que yo quería que pasara, a veces pienso demasiado si os gustará y eso no es lo mejor para ponerse a escribir.

A mi me gustó mucho la parte en que Ron se echa la culpa a sí mismo de que Char se hubiera perdido, asi que me alegro de que a ti tb. No me extraña por otra parte que te diera rabia lo que hizo Hermione, la verdad es que si que fue humillante, y desde luego sino fuera porque Ron sabía la razón de aquella agresividad... A tus preguntas: "¿Tendrá algo que ver el guarda con los robos de quienes se quedan fuera?" Mira te diré que te preguntes porque siempre son los niños los que se quedan fuera... "¿Como será la criatura que roba a los niños? ejem, ejem...

Sobre lo del parcido de Char, en todo caso se parece a Charmander, como te decía por el msn. Las evoluciones de charmander, que todavía las recuerdo, jajaja son charmeleon y Charizard. Pues nada, a esperar al proximo cap, como me decías. Besos Sham!

**Japi**: Hola Japi, que tal? que te parecio este cap? Me alegro de que sigas leyendo, un saludo! Hasta pronto!

**Biank Radcliffe**¡Hola Biank¿Como va tdo¿Como van tus fics? nn Primero que todo gracias por escribir y sobre todo por decirme las partes del cap que te gustan más, es algo que me encanta. Sobre Hermione y la maldición, pues ya ves como estan las cosas... nn la verdad es q Ron hubiera sido mucho más orgulloso si el incidente con Hermione no hubiera sido a casua de la maldición. Pues nada, espero que este cap te haya gustado tb. Besotes!

**Pansy Morsmorde**¿te estas enamorando de Char? Jajaja le va a quitar el pueso a Ronnie, no extraña que le tenga tantos celos... ¿Que te pareció en este cap? Besos, y hasta pronto.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8 **_"Una criatura sagrada"_

"_A mi fiel amigo Hagrid:_

_No se como decirte lo que te tengo que decir, antes que nada, por favor, quiero que leas la carta hasta el final y no la rompas en mil pedazos pensando en degollarme. Son más de las ocho de la tarde, el tren a Hogwarts a salido de la estación y los muchachos no van en él._

_No estan en peligro Hagrid, o al menos eso creo, pero el bosque del Onix puede ser tan maravilloso como traicionero. En este momento te escribo desde mi casa al pie de las montañas confiando en que seas paciente y comprendas la situación, no tenía ni idea de que era el Charios la criatura del bosque, sabes que en mis estudios sobre las maravillosas especies del valle mi preferencia estaba claramente consignada al Charios, y que sé perfectamente de su afinidad con los niños, pero jamás imagine que estos animales abandonarán su tímidez para relacionarse con los mismos. Siempre supuse que la leyenda de la criatura que no duerme era solo eso, una leyenda. Al menos sé que ese Charios y el niño perdido estan juntos._

_Verdaderemente un Charios no puede pasar desapercibido al resto de sus hermanos, asi que no tardaran en encontrarlo, y cuando lo hagan, todas las criaturas rendirán homenaje al nuevo inquilino, sobre todo las aves¿y que clase de persona es tan miope para no distinguir decenas de Onix reunidos en un mismo punto? Solo tengo que seguir a los Onix, ellos me diran donde esta el Charios, y los muchachos tarde o temprano serán arrastrados hacia el mágico ritual como si de fueran pequeñas piezas de metal cercanas a un imán._

_Apreciado amigo, te ruego que no montes en cólera ¡seguro que están bien! Tendré nuevas que contarte en poco tiempo, quiero que sepas que los muchachos pasarán la noche en mi casa, estarán aquí hasta que ideemos una manera de que regresen a Hogwarts, el problema es que el valle es un lugar sagrado que solo puede visitarse dos días al año, si se descubre a los muchachos aquí en un tercer día, seré despedido y las maravilas del valle no podrán volver a ser alabadas. ¿Cómo podemos solucionar esto? Espero que Dumbledore pueda mover los hilos en esta cuestión…_

_Un saludo: Francis Swatch"_

-¡Maldito viejo loco¡Le romperé todos los huesos de su enclenque cuerpo!- gruñó Hagrid con una portentosa voz que hizo que Ginny se estremeciera y agarrara más fuerte la mano de Harry, Harry la sonrió e hizo un ademán con la cabeza que quería decir, basicamente, que no había de que asustarse.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Hagrid? –Inquirió Harry cogiendo cuidadosamente la carta de las manos grandes del semi gigante.

-¡Ese maldito guarda de pacotilla¡Ha perdido a Ron y Hermione¡En el bosque del Onix¿Qué estaran bien¡Que estarán bien dice¡Diablos!

-¿…ese bosque…?- le musitó Ginny a Harry- ¿será peor que el bosque encantado?

-¡Que si es peor¡No, no es peor¡Solo hay plantas que le chuparían toda la sangre del cuerpo a una vaca en segundos¡Y hay insectos que te pueden matar con una sola inyección de veneno¡Pero no¡Seguro que estan bien!

-Pero Hagrid- dijo Harry, que había leído la carta por encima mientras su amigo despontrincaba –si es una zona turistica (aunque solo lo sea dos dias al año) no puede ser peligrosa.

-Por lo que más quieras Harry, no hables como si se te hubiera secado el cerebro, las visitas no van más alla del arroyo –Hagrid tembalba de ira, se rascaba la barba y mascullaba maldiciones y amenazas, Harry le sugirió pasar a tomar té para relajarse y plantear el problema y las soluciones.

Despues de unos cincuenta minutos discutiendo el asunto, Harry manifestó su decisión de volar sobre Buckbeack al valle del Onix, Hagrid no estaba dispuesto a meter a Dumbledore en ningún lío, y ciertamente lo mejor era planear una pequeña escapada, traer a Ron y Hermione lo antes posible y fingir que nada había ocurrido, aunque por otra parte, actuar a escondidas del director tampoco era lo más aconsejable del mundo.

En esta cuestión se encontraban cuando se escuchó un leve carraspeó y los tres miraron hacia la ventana donde un rostro anciano de ojos brillantes y barba y cabellos de un blanco esplendoroso los espiaba con la mirada sonriente y sus labios ligeramente fruncidos. Hagrid se levantó nerviosamente tirando la mesa a su paso y abrió al director. Harry y Ginny se habian sumido en el silencio sepulcral en el que cualquier muchacho que conspirara en secreto se sumiría al ser descubierto.

-¡Planes secretos¡Engaños al viejo! Oh… me hace rememorar aquellos tiempos en que yo tenía vuestra a edad… aunque ciertamente- dijo el director acariciandose la barba y perdiendo la vista el techo –no me salen las cuentas cuando intentó calcular mi fecha de escolar…

-Señor director…- intervino Ginny colorada –creímos que no debiamos molestarle por algo asi… -Ginny hablaba sin mirar a Dumbledore y agarrando cada vez con más fuerza la mano de Harry, el director reparó en aquel gesto y le guiñó un ojo a Harry que le sonrió.

-Srta Weasley, no intenté defender al Sr Potter, es muy bueno metiendose en líos y sacandose de los mismos. Solo quería asegurarme de que tramais un buen plan, y que será imposible que yo me entere desicha treta - volvió a guiñar un ojo, entonces Harry, Ginny y Hagrid abandonaron su gesto de culpabilidad para dejar escapar sendas sonrisas.

* * *

Ron caminaba con la mano de Hermione bien aferrada a su camisa por la espalda, no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás y sentirse enormemente afortunado mientras caminaban hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel extraño canto y donde los onix parecían congregarse.

-¿Te sientes bien?- inquirió Ron con preocupación por décima vez desde que se habían encaminado. -¿te sientes bien Hermione?

-Si, me siento bien, solo estoy algo cansada, y algo… extrañada.

-¿extrañada de qué?

-De ti- Ron se giró para observarla con el ceño fruncido –de tantas atenciones por tu parte. –se vió apresado por un súbito rubor, ahora que la pasional fijación de conseguir la felicidad de Hermione no estaba tan patente, su mente y su inseguridad le generaban un gran pavor al recordar lo que habia echo y dicho. Él muchacho clavó la vista hacia los cordones de sus zapatos con las mejillas sonrosadas, deseaba volver a ser el Ron de siempre, y cubrirse con su coraza para sentirse mas comodo, aunque ahora fuera diferente porque sabía que tenía el amor de Hermione.

-Bueno… la verdad es que yo… solo puedo ser asi contigo, pero no es que sea mi naturaleza, asi que no te enfades si… bueno, si vuelvo a ser como siempre, em… no quiero decir que vaya a discutir contigo, solo que no se me da bien decir, decir cosas, ya sabes…cosas romanticas, em…- Ron siguió titubeando hasta que en sus labios se posó un cálido y tierno beso.

-No seas idiota, me gusta como eres.

-¿P-por qué crees que los onix estan llendo hacia el final del sendero?- dijo Ron intentando cambiar de tema.

-No lo se, pero seguro que el guarda y los Builder estaran allí, no es algo normal, sospecho. Al menos podremos reunirnos con ellos y buscar a Char juntos.

Como Hermione había previsto, encontraron al guarda del valle junto con Tomas Builder y su esposa, ella estaba aferrada a él y miraba al cielo atemorizada, mientras el guarda parecía estar contemplando el hecho más fascinante de toda su vida.

Sobre los sauces llorones que se encontraban cercanos al bosque y se esparcían armoniosamente hasta el sendero junto al río plateado, volaban en circulo varios Onix cuyo plumaje adquiría un cariz ocre casi metálico, producto del reflejo de la luz lunar sobre sus cuerpos. Del cielo caían escamas de plata, que se posaban suavemente sobre el manto de cesped, Hermione y Ron, fascinados por aquel espectaculo, tuvieron la sensación de que las mismas estrellas estaban dejandose caer con asombrosa ligereza, entonces Ron extendió una mano y comprobó lo que era aquello en realidad. Eran sus plumas. El pelirrojo se fijó en que las aves arrojaban una de ellas y ascendían formando un circulo sencundario sobre los que todavían no habian arrojado su ofrenda.

Hermione acarició la enorme pluma que yacía en la palma de la mano del pelirrojo, pasó sus dedos por encima de ella y lo miró con un gesto en su rostro a caballo entre fascinada sorpresa y confusión.

-Las aves le rinden homenaje…- dijo el pelirrojo más para sí mismo que para Hermione –como Hedwing… como hizo Hedwing y como hizo el Onix esta tarde…

-¿Qué dices Ron?- inquirió Hermione sin comprender -¿De que estas hablando?

-¿Cuál crees que es el punto exacto?

-¿El punto exacto de qué? –inquirió Hermione algo exasperada, detestaba cualquier cosa que escapara de sus conocimientos. Entonces frunció el ceño y comprendió que se referia al punto alrededor del que giraban –Creo que es uno de los arboles, uno de los sauces llorones.

-Char estará alli.

-Por supuesto- dijo una voz grave cercana a ellos –por supuesto que el Charios a de estar ahí. Francis Swatch, siento no haberme presentado antes, pero nunca creí que fuera a ser necesario. –Ron encontró frente a él una mano grande y aspera, la mano del guardia del valle, Hermione y él la estrecharon sin mediar palabra.

-¿Qué es un Charios?- increpó Ron –estoy buscando a la mascota de mi novia¿recuerda? un bicho de color rosa, pequeño y al parecer adorable.

-¡El Charios es la criatura de bosque!- exclamó la sra Builder de muy malos modos, como si Ron y Hermione tuvieran la culpa.

-Bueno es saberlo –dijo Ron molesto- supongo que asi en lo proximo se preocuparan más por su hijo y se informaran de que clases de criaturas pueden robarselo- la Sra Builder miró a Ron con el más profundo de los odios y sus labios se fruncieron de tan exagerada manera que parecía a punto de escupir.

-¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione tirandole de la camisa -¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque esa mujer parece estar acusandonos a nosotros, no se porque, pero su tono es totalmente acusador.

-Eso es natural, teniendo en cuenta que el encantador animal de tu novia es un charios. –añadió displiciente Fracis Swatch.

-¡Ni hablar¡Eso si que no¡Como se nota que no lo ha visto! No mide más de medio metro, y es totalmente cobarde, dudo mucho que por su cabecita pasará robar un niño, le da miedo cualquier cosa.

-¡No es cobarde!- se quejó Hermione -¡Es que es muy sensible!

-Una de las criaturas más sensibles y extraordinarias del mundo mágico.

-¿Cómo?

-El Charios es una criatura sagrada, tímida e intocable. Es un animal maravilloso que solo responde a la pareja que lo crió.

-Aquí hay una confusión- dijo Ron sin darse cuenta de que los ojos de Hermione brillaban rebosantes de alegría. –Char es una especie de criatura virtual, nacio de un huevo y es producto de una especie de encantamiento simulador. Si fuera una criatura sagrada decenas de alumnos de Hogwarts serían dueños de criaturas sagradas. En clase de criaturas muggles repartieron los huevos.

-No hay decenas de criaturas sagradas, solo la vuestra. Las demas son simulaciones, no tienen sentimientos y por lo tanto no los expresan. –Hermione agarró con fuerza el brazo de Ron y el la miró brevemente antes de volver a dirigirse al guarda.

-¿Char es real¿no desaparecerá?

-¡Claro que no, muchacho!

-¡Oh, Ron!- exclamó Hermione ilusionada -¡Lo sabia¡Yo lo sabia, sabia que Char era real!

-Mire, le voy a hablar con sinceridad. Mi novia es una cerebritos, y si la preguntará ahora mismo cuantos tipos de boas existen en el planeta le diria hasta el numero de ejemplares en peligro de extincion, lo que quiero decir es que no se le escapa ni una. ¿Cómo es posible que no reconozca a un Charios? Hermione¿Cómo es posible?- Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido, tan asombrada porque se hubiera referido a ella como su novio que la costó centrarse en la pregunta.

-¡En mi vida he oído hablar de semejante criatura!

-Es que esta es una situación surrealista- masculló Ron incapaz de creer que Hermione no hubiera reconocido una criatura sagrada en sus propias narices.

-¡No puedo saberlo todo, Ron!- gruñó Hermione ante la soprendente decepción del mago.

-¡Nos ha robado al niño!- chilló la mujer de Tomas Builder, incansable. Sin ceder ante las recomendaciones de su marido de que se serenara.

-Y dale…- chistó Ron indignado –si su hijo esta con Char descuide que lo peor que le ha podido pasar es que se le haya ocurrido comer raíces. O que lo haya empachado a base de onzas de chocolate.

-Ron, deja de meterte con Char.

-Si, vamos a buscarlo. –Antes de que Ron se pusiera en marcha con la mano de Hermione cogida firmemente, Francis Swatch lo paró en seco agarrandolo del hombro.

-Yo retendré a los Builder, les aplicaré un encantamiento soporifero y caeran rendidos. Ocuparos de traer a su hijo sano y salvo a mi casa, seguir el sendero y llegareis a ella.

-¿Se va a desentender del asunto?

-No, muchacho. Voy a facilitaros la tarea, os estoy quitando de encima la impredecible reacción de una madre histérica. –Francis les guiñó un ojo y Hermione le sonrió, sin embargo Ron no cambio el gesto escéptico de su rostro, tiró de la mano de Hermione receloso y cruzando bajo el vuelo circular de los Onix llegaron al árbol indicado. Entonces el extraño canto se hizo más audible que nunca, y Hermione y Ron pudieron verlos. Pudieron ver aquellas variadas replicas de Char, mas grandes y fuertes, cantando a la luna con un fuego verde prendido en la antorcha de madera que sostenían en sus pezuñas.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- dijo Hermione -¡Son más charios¡Oh que preciosidad!- Hermione se lanzó hacia el grupo de cantarinas criaturas antes de que Ron pudiera evitarlo, y su canto ceso.

-¡No Hermione, no te acerques a ellas! –las criaturas comenzaron a alinearse obtaculizando la llegada de Hermione al sauce llorón que se encontraba a las escamosas espaldas de las criaturas. Una de ellas, la más grande, dio varios pasos al frente y sacudió su antorcha enfadado.

-¡Sha¡Cha-sha!- exclamaba dirigiendose a Hermione, el animal era mas del doble de grande que Char, pero aun asi su estatura no era demasiado amenazante, en realidad parecía un dragon diminuto graciosamente enfadado -¡Shacha¡Shaaacha!- Ron se hubiera reído sino fuera porque Hermione estaba demasiado cerca de todos ellos.

-Hermione, no seas cabezota… ven aquí…-Ron dio unos pasos al frente pero Hermione levanto su mano indicandole que no avanzara. Entonces cogió su frondosa melena con una mano, se apuntó con la varita y un delgado mechón de pelo cayó en su mano -¡Por las barbas de Merlín¡Ni se te ocurra cortarte el pelo!- exclamó el pelirrojo horrorizado.

Hermione le ofreció al que parecía ser el jefe de los Charios el mechón ondulado de su castaño cabello y se inclinó en una reverencia. El charios emitió un sonido inconcluso, se dirigió al grupo y se reunieron murmurando, de vez en cuando alguna de las criaturas se asomaba y miraba a Hermione y después a Ron, la mirada que le dirigian al pelirrojo era sin duda bien diferente, parecía que estaban mirando a un humano especialmente feo.

-Idiotas…- masculló Ron enfadado- lo que pasa es que quieren añadir a Char a sus filas ¡Pues no os vais a quedar con Char¡Me habeis oído, Char es nuestro¿Char, donde estas¿Por qué no sales? Venga Char, soy yo… Ron… ya se que no he sido la persona más amable del mundo, pero venga, eres un buen… un buen lo que seas…

-Ronie, callate que estas más guapo. –gruñio Hermione.

-…Ronnie… suena bien, cuando lo dices tú…

De repente los Charios volvieron a retomar sus puestos, todos rígidos y firmes como los pequeños soldados de un regimiento ciertamente cómico. El jefe de los charios tenía el fino mechón de pelo de Hermione en una delgada trenza que se sostenía malamente sobre su escamada cabeza. Ron no pudo contener la risa.

-¡No he visto bicho más tonto en la vida!- exclamó el pelirrojo tronchandose.

-¡Ronald Weasley¡Haz el favor de callarte!- El Charios de la trenza empezó a chapotear en aquel idioma extraño e infantil, y cogiendo la mano de Hermione con su pezuña la dirigió al sauce lloron que estaba a sus espaldas. Solo Hermione corrió la cortina de caídas ramas del sauce, y la traspaso perdiendose tras ella, haciendo sentirse a Ron angustiado. El mago corrió hacia allí, pero los Charios cerraron filas impidiendole continuar.

-¡Dejadme pasar!- gritó enfadado, pero aquellas criaturas tenian un brillo rojo fuego en los ojos, y parecían verdaderamente amenazantes, habian perdido todo su aspecto comico y por un momento parecieron verdaderamente siniestros.

* * *

Char estaba temblando pegado al tronco del sauce, por una parte ese canto le llamaba y lo atraía, pero por la otra no podía comprender ahora cual era su familia. Todo cambió cuando la vio pasar a ella a traves de la cortina de ramas caídas.

-¡Char!- exclamó Hermione clavando sus rodillas en la hierba. La criatura, confusa, se dejó coger en brazo como un bebe, como la pequeña criatura divina que era, en el regazo de quien era responsable de su crianza. El pequeño dejo escapar un pequeño gemido intranquilo. –Char, tu familia esta fuera, son iguales que tu y te estan esperando. –El pequeño Char miró con sus ojos vidriosos a Hermione, increiblemente sorprendido porque fuera a ser cedido a una manada de desconocidos, sin embargo, cuando salió al exterior todo cambio, y pudo darse cuenta de que era cierto, su verdadera familia estaba en el valle, y aquel era su hogar. No había nacido alli, ni habia sabido jamás que clase de criatura era, pero cuando salió y vió las ofrendas de los onix, y su vuelo volverse rasante para postrarse a sus pies, comprendió que aquella era la bienvenida al principe de los Charios. Comprendió que era un ser especial.

Entre las criaturas del valle que salían a su encuentro se encontraban no solo las aves y los charios, sino tambien una decena de perlados unicornios cuya silueta se reflejaba en el río, a sus pies se enredaban otras bestias peludas e indefinidas, similares a los mapaches. Centenares de ojos se asomaban a los arboles del sendero como luceros de ocre luz. Y diversas luces centellearon bajo la lluvia de suaves plumas que cesaba, eran hadas, y su belleza era increible.

Hermione se dirigió a Ron con Char en los brazos y James Builder de su mano, en aquel momento su cabello tenía algunas plumas doradas, y su vestido caía descubriendole unos hombros inmaculados, bajo la luz de la luna, que le daba un níveo y celestial tono a todo su cuerpo, Ron creyó ver en ella a la misma diosa de aquel bosque, valle y arroyo, con las hadas iluminandola el camino hacia él. Él extendió los brazos y la recogió, dejando un beso sobre su cabello, aspirando un aroma que se confundía con el perfume florado del valle.

-Ahora Ron, ahora todo es perfecto… este es, oficialmente, el fin de la maldición.

Ron la sonreía mientras todo para él se reducía a su rostro y a su rebosante satisfacción. Entonces reparó en Char al que acarició la escamada cabeza, y se agachó a saludar a William Builder con un: _"¡Vaya aventura, eh, chaval?"_ El pelirrojo cogió en los brazos al hijo de los Buider mientras este balbuceaba que quería ver a sus padres. Llamó a Hermione mientras se dirigía al sendero, pero ella y Char solo tenían ojos para el regimiento de Charios.

-Mañana os lo devolveré- decía Hermione con una sonrisa maternal –mañana lo dejaré aquí mismo, y podra ser lo que es.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y le cogió la otra mano recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso Hermione?

-Porque pertenece al valle.

-¿Y que hay de tu nota en estudios muggles?- Dijo Ron con aprensión sin querer descubrir el verdadero transfondo de su preocupación.

-No me importa la nota.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el sendero mientras grababan a fuego en su mente el recuerdo de aquella noche mágica, donde por primera vez pudieron ver la manifestación divina de la belleza, en forma de níveos unicorneos, doradas hadas, y rojizas aves. Sus paso por el sendero no tuvo retorno aquella noche, y no lo tendría hasta la puesta de sol del día siguiente.

* * *

-¿Y si les ha pasado algo Harry¿Y si le ha pasado algo a mi hermano?- Harry escuchaba las inquietudes de Ginny mientras amarraba unas improvisadas riendas a Buckbeack, que no estaba acostumbrado a los agarres y se rebelaba contra el mago.

-Estoy seguro de que esta bien…- dijo Harry intentando ocultar su propia preocupación por sus mejores amigos y pensando irremediablemente en Hermione y en la maldición. –vamos, buckbeack, calmate por favor…- Harry consiguió subirse a lomos del hipógrifo y tendió una mano hacia la pelirroja. –Vamos Ginny, sube –Ginny la cogió y cuando este tiró de ella sus bocas quedaron amablemente cercanas, ambos se sonrieron y se dieron un pequeño beso, Ginny se dejó caer entre las piernas de Harry dandole la espalda, sintiendose encantada de ir entre sus brazos. –el viaje será un poco largo…

-¿Puedo recostarme?- inquirió Ginny con cierta timidez

-Si, si puedes duerme un poco- Harry abrió un poco los brazos sosteniendo las riendas en sus manos y Ginny se acomodó sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos. –Un movimiento de sus manos repentino y firme hizo ondear los amarres de cuero y el hipogrifo alzó el vuelo con terquedad.

Harry pensó entonces en la breve carta escrita a sus amigos y llevada por la pequeña y nerviosa lechuza Pigwidgeon, en ella les indicaba cuando creía que iban a llegar y que bajo su cargo quedaba la tarea de encontrar un animal volador con el que poderle seguir a él en dirección a Hogwarts. Harry sacó un mapa de la zona y contempló el punto en que se hayaban ellos donde había una mota flotante que avanzaba tan despacio por el mapa que a penas se podía percibir el movimiento, sobre aquella mota una leyenda decía _"H.Potter y G.Weasley: en viaje" _a dos palmos de distancia sobre el pergamino a escala, se dibujaba una gran isla esplendorosa _"Isla del Onix: destino"_ Harry dio dos golpecito en el centro del mapa con su varita y las letras se arremolinaros como si se encontraran girando en el contenido de una profunda olla de conjurar hechizos, organizandose rezaron: _"ruta a seguir" _se dibujo una estela de reberverante color amarillo y Harry condujo a buckbeak hasta que la mota que señalaba su posición se situó sobre la línea, todo lo que había de hacer era mantenerse sobre esta y orientarse hacia el norte.

-Bien- murmuró doblando el pergamino. Entonces dirigió su mirada al rostro de Ginny sobre su regazo, frente a él la madrugada moribunda daba lugar a un renovado color azulado enfundado en una tonalidad fucsia, que era el resquicio de la noche que abandonaban. El amanecer saludaba desde el horizonte advirtiendo su inminente llegada y Harry intentó decidir que resultaba más hermoso, si el atardecer otoñal o el amanecer de un día de primavera. Entonces sintió el movimiento de ella y su mano agarrarle el brazo, tenía los ojos cerrados pero él sabía que todavía no estaba dormida. La miró y tuvo claro que la belleza de ambos fenomenos acaba de ser eclipsada.

La brisa les romovía el cabello mientras en aquella isla Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley recibían la correspondencia de Pigwidgeon. Y los cuatro amigos esperaban su encuentro mientras la Isla del Onix desplegaba toda su magia, para recibir al último de lo Charios nacido en muchos años.

* * *

_N/A: Bueno, pues aquí va un capitulo más ¡esto va llegando al final! Quedan dos capitulos, o al menos eso es lo que tengo previsto. Posiblemente los dos últimos caps sean bastante largos, pero no estoy segura. Una vez más tengo que agredeceros a todos vuestra atención y vuestros RRs, y una vez más recordar lo importante que es para mí que dejeis constancia de que leeis aunque solo sea con dos palabras. Gracias de corazón. Espero que os haya gustado y que os guste mucho más el final de la historia, cuando llegue. Siento la tardanza, os aseguro que esta muy justificada._

_Tambien tengo que pediros disculpas porque no he podido contestar a los RRs, tengo un examen de recuperación de ingles en Septiembre, y estudio por las tardes, y trabajo por las mañanas, si tenia que esperar a publicar cndo contestara los RRs, no podria publicar, vosotros sabeis ademas que me tomo mi tiempo para contestaros cuidadosamente no me gusta hacer las cosas con prisas y mal. Espero que aun asi me escribais, en el proximo cap contestare a todo lo que me comentabais y a todo lo que me comenteis en este cap. Espero que lo entendais. Un abrazo._


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9 **_La verdadera historia de Char_

El sol se elevaba sobre la línea del horizonte más allá de las altas montañas, la brisa fresca removía sus cabellos castaños y la proporcionaba una agradable sensación de pureza.

Sobre el alfeizar de la ventana sus brazos reposaban flexionados, y ella, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro entre las manos se dejaba embargar por la sensación de plenitud. Se sentía identificada con la fuerza del sol que la calentaba las mejillas e iluminaba su rostro, se sentía renovada.

Poco más tarde había echo la cama, se había duchado y había vuelto al cuarto. Lo había echo todo despacio, tranquila y con aquella sensación de agradable paz anidada en su pecho. Había observado cada mueble y adorno de aquel hogar, había incluso acariciado con las manos la madera de los armarios y la pared irisada, sintiendo que todo allí transmitía calma, serenidad… un maravilloso sosiego.

A penas eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Hermione paso al cuarto de Adela; Adela era una de los hijos de Francis, el guarda, y Hermione tenía una camisa y unos pantalones blancos de la chica doblado a lo pies de la cama, se preguntaba si era correcto usar aquella ropa en ausencia de su propietaria, pero al ver su manchado y estropeado vestido tirado sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia comprobó que no tenía elección.

Se encontraba sentada sobre la cama secándose mientras aspiraba el olor floral que el champú había dejado en su cabello, cuando encontró los ojos de Char más brillantes y grandes que nunca clavados en ella. El pequeño que había dormido en un cesto junto a la chimenea siguiendo las recomendaciones de Francis, pues decía que lo Charios necesitaban del calor y la fuerza del fuego, parecía triste, y apagado. Hermione le sonrió y extendió los brazos hacia él mientras lo llamaba con dulzura. El pequeño Charios no reaccionó, se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta cabizbajo, juntando y separando sus pezuñas. Hermione entonces se ató el cinturón del batín de baño a la cintura y se acercó a él, inclinándose para acariciarlo. Una lágrima azulada rodaba por su piel.

-Oh¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Hermione conmovida –no llores pequeño…- intentó cogerlo en brazos pero el Charios se zafó, la bruja dejó reposar sus manos sobre las rodillas flexionadas y lo miró con una media sonrisa melancólica. –Este es tu lugar…- dijo ella después de un largo minuto sin dejar de observarlo –no tienes que estar triste –la criatura hipó y Hermione le acarició la cabeza –nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo. –el pequeño dio unos pasos torpes hacia ella y reposó la cabeza en su abdomen.

-Que tierno…- dijo la voz de Ron Weasley, que se apoyaba en el marco de madera –yo también lloraría si tuviera que despedirme de ti. –hablo en un tono casi imperceptible, en un intento de sobreponerse a su propia timidez, en un intento de familiarizarse con los hechos, con el hecho de que Hermione era suya. Hermione se incorporó con Char en los brazos y le devolvió la sonrisa al atractivo pelirrojo, este se inclinó y la besó suavemente los labios, para sorpresa de la bruja le hizo una caricia a Char y le enjugó las lágrimas. –Son criaturas muy sensibles¿sabes? ayer después de que te quedarás dormida Francis me explicó muchas cosas de los Charios, y en concreto de nuestro Charios.

-¿nuestro?- inquirió Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa a la que el brillo de sus ojos acompañaba -¿te dijo que era capaz de escupir oro para que ahora también lo consideres tuyo?

-Muy graciosa Mione… Lo considero mío porque, bueno… porque… porque le he cogido algo de cariño... –Hermione sonrió y se lanzó a su cuello, Char aprovechó la cercanía para sobar a Ron. -¡He dicho algo¡Oye, basta ya!- decía el pelirrojo ruborizado siendo presa de una lluvia de besos de bruja y lametones de Charios. –Hermione se te ha abierto el batín- dijo Ron consiguiendo que esta se alejara, y en consecuencia, que Char también. Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido cuando comprobó que él la había mentido, su batín se encontraba censurando debidamente su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Por qué has entrado sin llamar?- increpó la bruja al darse cuenta de repente del estado en que se encontraba frente a Ron.

-¿Por qué has dejado la puerta abierta?- Dijo Ron con el rubor del atrevimiento marcandose en sus mejillas. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada arrugando la nariz por unos segundos.

-Pervertido

-Creída

-Estúpido

-Tonta

-Idiota

-OR-GU-LLO-SA

-¡Bocazas!- Ron dio un paso hacia delante y rozando su oido dijo:

-Te quiero…

-¡cha!

Hermione y Ron miraron a Char y se rieron, el pelirrojo volvió a besar a Hermione aunque receloso de la cercanía de los hocicos del Charios, y anunció que bajaba al jardín.

-Ron- le dijo Hermione haciendo que este se parara en medio del pasillo –…yo también a ti. –carraspeó ruborizada -¡Y por cierto! Cuando baje tienes que contarme todo lo que te ha dicho el Sr. Swatch.

-Claro. Em… una pregunta ¿No podría quedarme un poco más¡No voy a mirar!- Hermione le cerró la puerta en las narices. Ron rió, bromear siempre le permitía soltar con naturalidad lo que realmente deseaba en su interior.

-¡Degenerado!- escuchó exclamar a la bruja, al instante la puerta fue entreabierta y Char salió por el pequeño hueco haciendo ruiditos mientras la puerta volvía a encajarse en el marco tras él y situándose junto a Ron al que alzó las manos para que le cogiera. Ron miró a ambos lados del pasillo, y a la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Hermione. Se aseguró de que su retazo de sensibilidad al descubierto no iba a ser detectada por los dos ocupantes que restaban en la casa y se inclinó cogiendo a la pequeña criatura rosada, su tacto era muy suave y se sintió curiosamente cautivado al ver que el pequeño le adoraba, lo abrazaba y rozaba su cabeza con el mentón. Ron dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras acostumbraba sus manos a sostener al bebe de Charios.

-No te acostumbres ¿eh?

* * *

-¡Es increíble¿Char el príncipe de los Charios? No puede ser cierto.-exclamaba Hermione en el jardin frente a la casa de Francis, donde a la sombra de un precioso y sano manzano se encontraban ella, Ron y Char.

-Es cierto, es el último Charios en nacer desde hace más de ciento setenta años, en teoría un huevo de Charios aparece cada cierto tiempo en lo alto de las montañas grises. Pero no todos los huevos dan lugar a un Charios, por lo visto los huevos habitualmente no contienen nada, o al menos nunca eclosionan. La razón de que Char sea el príncipe de su especie, es que el es último de los Charios nacido, es como un milagro.

-¿Y por qué el huevo de Char si eclosionó¿Por qué no nacen los demás?

-Veras, te lo voy a explicar todo desde el principio… Resulta que los Charios solo habitan aquí, en la Isla de los Onix, hay una relación entre los Onix y los Charios... En todo caso los Charios fueron usados durante cientos de años para reconciliar a viejos enemigos, incluso a reinos…Voy a intentar contároslo todo lo mejor que pueda…- y perdiendo su mirada al cielo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido comenzó, reproduciendo las palabras de Francis, grabadas a fuego en su memoria, por lo fascinante que le había resultado aquel relato e intentando ser fiel al mismo…

…_Durante décadas, respetables magos y brujas de ordenes tan altas como la de Merlín, regalaban un huevo de Charios a los gobernadores a cambio de que estos se comprometieran a turnarse cuidándolo con su peor enemigo. Para cuando el charios nacía del huevo, cada uno con su forma y color particular, aquella pareja se había reconciliado y en lo sucesivo, aquellos jamás se separaban, o al menos, no olvidaban el mágico lazo que les unía. El Charios nacido dependía de la pareja que lo había cuidado en su estado de huevo. No existen dos Charios iguales._

_Mucha gente creía que los Charios no podían ser criaturas mágicas, puesto que no demostraban ningún poder claramente, incluso los reyes llegaban a burlarse cuando se les obsequiaba con un Charios, ellos preferían jactarse de que sabían retomar las relaciones perdidas, pero en el fondo de sí mismos sabían que había sido a causa del Charios, de aquellos pequeños animales de colores. Sí eran poderosos, sí eran mágicos. Tienen el poder de unir lo irreconciliable, de paliar las tensiones, de tirar los muros que separan a las gentes. Un Charios jamás podrá unir a un tirano con cualquier otra persona, pero si a los que en su corazón resida algo de bondad. _

_Durante años los Charios contribuyeron a que los pueblos estuvieran en paz, eran criaturas de la corte, eran como la mascota privilegiada del Rey, y eran felices, hasta que uno de los más malvados hechiceros sembró el terror en nuestro mundo, el predecesor de quien tu ya sabes, se podría decir. En todo caso, los reyes, los príncipes, las gentes, ya no consideraron útil a un animal que generaba la felicidad y la compasión, por aquellos tiempos los gobernadores hacían sus alianzas por sí mismos, cerraban pactos políticos o mataban a cualquier sospechoso de ser seguidor del hechicero, la ira y la sed de venganza se apoderaba de todos, mientras almas moribundas mataban unicornios para beber su sangre, y la muerte era la única palabra que podía describir la situación. _

_Los Charios comenzaban a morir, elegían morir, puesto que los Charios deciden cuando han vivido lo suficiente. Si un Charios no puede llevar a cabo su cometido, la única magia que posee, buscara un lugar solitario y decidirá morir. Sin embargo, los reyes estaban tan ocupados en sus propias disputas, que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que sus criaturas se marchaban para abandonar la vida en lugares recónditos. Curiosamente los pueblos se llenaron de aves, de Onix, que transportaban a las criaturas a una isla alejada del mar, un lugar sagrado de cuya existencia nadie estaba enterado, pero un lugar con sus propios problemas._

_En aquel lugar los animales parecían haberse vuelto locos, la maldad que se había echo con el mundo los inquietaba y los enfrentaba, así que los Charios encontraron allí una razón para no rendirse, y consiguieron hacer llegar la paz entre las criaturas del valle, como en su momento lo hicieron con los humanos. _

_La guerra acabó años más tarde, aquel hechicero fue exterminado, pero los humanos no volvieron jamás a saber que había ocurrido con los valiosos Charios. Los Charios se volvieron para siempre recelosos de los humanos, cautelosos de sus miradas y su tacto, llegó un momento en el que olvidaron incluso del aspecto que tenían. Nunca más un solo Charios salió de la isla. _

_Los Charios que no se habían suicidado en los tiempos oscuros habitaron en la isla del onix hasta hoy, huevos de Charios aparecían en las montañas grises, pero nunca nacían¿para que iban a nacer? La existencia del Charios esta ligada a los humanos, y ya no confiaban en ellos. Los Charios no tenían cometido. _

_Y así durante mucho tiempo la vida en la isla evolucionaba paciosamente lejos del conocimiento o curiosidad del mundo mágico pero, obviamente, no iba a permanecer virgen eternamente…

* * *

_

-¡Oh, es precioso!- exclamó Ginny inclinándose hacia delante y contemplando la isla alzarse como un montículo echo con sal de colores, flotando sobre una nítida capa líquida azul celeste. –Es demasiado hermoso…- Harry agarró el hombro de la muchacha instintivamente, creyendo que podía haber riesgo de que se cayera -¡Por favor Harry desciende! Volemos rozando el agua…- Harry asintió y el hipogrifo comenzó a bajar con la sutileza de una pluma deslizándose en el aire. Pronto Ginny pudo acariciar la superficie del agua con el dorso de la mano. Era de un azul exageradamente oscuro, pero muy hermoso.

Sobrevolaban paciosamente el mar cuando dos brillantes cuerpos blancos salieron del agua describiendo un arco perlado y se volvieron a zambullir.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió la bruja expectante

-Aquí hay muchas criaturas únicas, puede ser cualquier cosa.

-¡Ahí están otra vez!- de nuevo los cuerpos de dos animales acuáticos describieron una semi-circunferencia, Harry abrazó por la cintura a Ginny.

-Te vas a caer Ginny, deja de botar cada vez que ves algo- Ginny lo ignoró y señaló el lugar donde las criaturas se habían zambullido.

-Por favor Harry…- dijo ella con las manos juntas bajo el mentón

-No, esta fuera de la ruta¿ves?- dijo Harry pragmático desenvolviendo el mapa, lo extendió sobre sus rodillas por delante de Ginny y siguió con el dedo el camino rojo que acababa en una brillante estrella que indicaba el lugar donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione. Ginny le miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y que importa? Será un momento Harry.

-¿Es que ya no te preocupan tu hermano y Hermione?- Ginny frunció el ceño dolorida por el comentario. Pero comprendió que tenía razón. –No te enfades Ginny.

-Este lugar tiene algo Harry… algo poderoso, por un momento sentía que no existía nada más importante en el mundo que seguir a esas criaturas. –Harry asintió.

-No conozco la isla del Onix, creía que se limitaba solo a un arroyo, que solo era un lugar para ir de excursión, si hubiera imaginado que Ron y Hermione correrían peligro aquí…

-¿Sabes que, Harry?- dijo Ginny clavando sus pupilas en los ojos esmeralda del muchacho –algo me dice que Ron y Hermione están bien.

-¿Eso crees?

-Si… Y, por cierto- añadió Ginny señalando a la lejanía –ahí están de nuevo, son delfines blancos, enormes delfines blancos.

* * *

-Es una historia…- murmuró Hermione con los ojos llenos de admiración, una admiración que llenaba el alma de Ron de calidez, y que le hacia sentirse recompensado por haber atendido a cada detalle del relato cuando fue contado por Francis -…conmovedora.

-¡Shacha!- exclamó Char trepando por las piernas del pelirrojo hasta colgarse de sus rodillas, Ron le cogió en el regazo y Hermione decidió ocultar la dulce y boba sonrisa que se la había dibujado en la cara al ver al mago con la pequeña criatura arrugándole los mofletes entre sus pezuñas -¡Cha-cha!

-¡Si, si¡Ahora termino de contarla! Me puedo permitir un descanso¿no?- Char le miró a los ojos tan cerca de su cara que Ron pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, los ojos del Charios eran tan oscuros que no se podían distinguir las pupilas. Char después de unos prolongados segundos sopesando la idea de que Ron no continuara la historia de sus orígenes de inmediato, decidió dejar de presionarle los carrillos y, aprovechando la poco usual muestra de cariño del pelirrojo se acurruco sobre él.

Ron le miró con el ceño fruncido, miro a Hermione que le sonrió con dulzura, suplicándole con la mirada que por un momento abandonara la fachada de tipo duro-weasley. Ron acepto la sugerencia dela mirada de Hermione y una sonrisita pequeña de resignación se dinujo en su rostro, le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y con un ademán la indicó que se sentara a su lado.

Hermione gateó hacia Ron y se sentó junto a él sobre el césped cuidando de no dañar ninguna de las florecillas silvestres, intrusas de un prado impecable. Con unas inmensas ganas de gritar tan alto que era feliz, de manera que pudiera escucharla Pansy Parkinson y el mundo entero, se recostó junto a Ron abrazando su brazo. Le quería, le quería inmensamente, y su amor había sido suficiente para que un Charios, una criatura sagrada, decidiera nacer, decidiera que el lazo que a ambos les unía debía ser salvado. Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió la suavidad del jersey de hilo de Ron sobre su frente y la punta de la nariz, era tan terso y olía tan bien que lo acaricio con la mejilla, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del pelirrojo bajo la tela.

Se encontraba inmensamente relajada bajo el sol que se colaba entre las hojas del alto manzano, calentando su cuerpo paciosamente y sus cabellos, su cuerpo y su melena eran objeto de los ojos claros de Ron y eran la causa por la que afloraba en sus labios una sonrisa con cierto matiz de melancolía; la tenía, era cierto, pero cuanto había sufrido por ella, y quien sabe cuanto habría de sufrir a causa de ese amor, porque la amaba tanto que aquello conllevaba a preocuparse hasta por nimiedades como notar su aliento demasiado ligero, o su cara demasiado pálida o sus ojos demasiado brillantes. Ahora que era tan suya… ahora que era tan suya solo podía velar enfermizamente por su seguridad, mientras la suya mermaba ante la amenaza de su perfección, de su nivel, de sus poderosas cualidades. ¿Cómo podía evitar ser un muchacho inseguro?

-Que bien hueles Ronnie…- murmuró la bruja achuchando su brazo un poco más.

-Será del detergente para lavar la ropa…- Hermione entonces levantó la mejilla de su apoyo y remangando al muchacho hasta el antebrazo su suave nariz le acarició la piel.

-Que bien hueles Ronnie- Hermione le sonrió mordiéndose la punta de la lengua, Ron miró hacia otro lado enrojeciendo.

-…el jabón de baño, probablemente. –Hermione puso los ojos en blanco a poca distancia de Ron, se acercó a su cara irguiéndose para alcanzar su altura, y cogió su rostro entre las manos.

Miró sus ojos, uno y otro alternativamente y pudo darse cuenta de su matiz turquesa, un tono precioso, un baile entre el color verde mar y el azul del cielo. Después reparó en sus mejillas coloradas, en sus graciosas orejas enrojecidas y en su nariz varonil manchada de algunas pecas, su aspecto era el de un adolescente atractivo cuyos rasgos se habían esbozado apasionadamente desechando las redondeces de la infancia, pero algo maravilloso conservaba el hermoso rostro de Ron de aquel muchacho de diez años que conoció en el tren: seguía siendo tímido e inocente, seguía poseyendo la explosiva combinación de rudeza y orgullo varonil con un raudal de vulnerabilidad que lo hacía sencillamente irresistible y deseado.

Tras aquel sentimental escrutinio, Hermione, sintiéndose una chica afortunada, tocó por accidente la comisura de los labios del mago con el pulgar de su mano derecha y entonces recordó que quería besarlo.

Ron se había sentido un poco intimidado ante aquel examen al que estaba sometiendo Hermione su cara, nunca se había considerado especialmente atractivo y además sabía que sus pecas le restaban la poca virilidad que podía insinuar. Sin embargo cuando contempló que ella parecía embargada, pensó que a lo mejor si podía ser guapo. ¿Era guapo? Le hubiera gustado preguntárselo.

Sus músculos se tensaron y sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente cuando Hermione entre abrió los labios y cerró los ojos para besarlo. Ya se habían besado sí, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera ponerse nervioso. No obstante consiguió relajarse y también cerró los ojos, abrió un poco su boca ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Ambos encajaron entonces como las dos últimas piezas de un hermoso y delicado puzzle.

Sus lenguas se rozaron y ambos sintieron simultáneamente un cosquilleó, Hermione sonrió con sus labios a unos milímetros de él, se miraron brevemente con los ojos entrecerrados y probaron varias veces más a besarse y acariciarse en la intimidad de sus bocas, al principio se separaban y se sonreían, Hermione se removía incomoda hasta que acabo de rodillas inclinándose sobre él. Él acaparaba sus cabellos en la coronilla con su mano suave y amplia mientras ella ya no vacilaba a la hora de investigar dentro de su boca.

Ron se entregó a la maravillosa tarea de besar y ser besado, el juego entre sus lenguas era sosegado y dulce, y adquiría cada vez más un cariz excitante y profundo. Poco a poco la lengua de ella se despidió con suaves roces, la sintió brevemente sobre la parte interna de su labio superior y después llegó el último adiós con un beso que le apresó el labio inferior humedeciéndolo, posteriormente el atraparía su propio labio para saborear la estela de aquel beso.

Se miraron, Ron se alegró de que Hermione tb se mordiera el labio inferior, rieron, y automáticamente Ron calificó aquel beso como magistral, y a Hermione como a una diosa, aunque aquella ultima calificación no fuese nada nuevo para él.

Se sostenían una mirada atontada y enamorada cuando el bufido de un charios cruzado de brazos los hizo reír.

-Continua la historia Ronnie, cuenta la parte en que llegamos nosotros- dijo Hermione en voz baja, cogió a Char en los brazos y separó las rodillas flexionadas de Ron para sentarse entre ellas, Hermione se recostó sobre su pecho y él envolvió en un abrazo a la bruja y al Charios. Con una mano sobre el cabello de ella, acariciándolo, continuó el relato…

…_Gregory Swatch, un montañero experimentado, decidió que escalaría hasta el último rincón de Inglaterra, desde la cordillera más peligrosa hasta las montañas más insignificantes de la isla más recóndita. Gregory Swatch era conocido más como un excéntrico que como un alpinista profesional, aunque lo fuera. _

_En cualquiera de los casos aquel hombre fue a dar con la Isla del Onix, de la que quedó totalmente prendado. Algunos dicen que terminó de perder la chaveta en la isla, otros simplemente pensaron que había encontrado un buen lugar para jubilarse. Pero lo cierto es que Gregory Swatch había quedado totalmente atrapado por la magia de la Isla del Onix, se convirtió en un explorador. _

_Cuando el ministerio de la magia descubrió que aquella isla estaba llena de especies mágicas únicas, Francis comenzó a realizar un estudio que sería la única herencia que recibirían sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos, para el departamento del ministerio dedicado a las criaturas mágicas. El ministerio se encargó de llevar a su propio equipo de investigadores, pero al igual que la isla sedujo a Francis hasta conseguir que se entregará en su totalidad a ella, repelió a todos los demás. En cualquiera de los casos se escribieron diversos libros y tratados sobre la isla, sobre casi la totalidad de su especie, pero había un animal que se ocultaba entre los árboles, en las montañas, que se perdía en los senderos y se rezagaba en cuevas: El Charios. _

_El nieto de Gregory Swatch, Francis Swatch, continuó con brío la investigación de su abuelo, y un día en un recorte de periódico encontró un artículo que hablaba de un hombre que había sido alertado diversas veces por la justicia por criar animales potencialmente peligrosos, aquel hombre trabajaba en Hogwarts, y Swatch no dudó en pedirle ayuda en lo referente a su investigación en el valle, Rubeus Hagrid acepto encantado. Poco a poco las criaturas del valle se adaptaron a las visitas y dado que la fama de la isla se extendió arrolladoramente, se dedicó un dia al año para que todo el que quisiera pudiera visitar al menos el arroyo. _

_El caso es que la mayor preocupación de Swatch era que los Charios no se dejaban ver, y era imposible saber de ellos, en manuscritos de las épocas de reinados, encontró las fábulas y leyendas sobre los Charios y su poder para unir a las personas, así que Hagrid tuvo una idea, coger uno de esos huevos y ver que pasaba si era criado por dos humanos bondadosos pero habitualmente enfrentados. Y él y la profesora de estudios muggles llegaron un acuerdo y le dieron el huevo a Hermione Granger, la mejor alumna de todo Hogwarts. La profesora no estaba enterada, por supuesto, de que líos amorosos se traía esa joven con su mejor amigo, pero para Hagrid era algo muy obvio, el era un hombre con sus años a la espalda, y aquellas tonterías adolescentes era bien detectadas por sus sabios ojos. _

_Así que aquellos dos fueron engañados como unos tontos, criando huevo que valía cientos de galeones, al que probablemente Ron Weasley le hubiera dado mejor uso. _(En aquel momento Hermione lo miró y Char también con el ceño fruncido, Ron les guiñó un ojo y continuó, esta vez acariciando la cabecita de Char) _Y mientras ellos discutían sus turnos de vigilancia con el proyecto de Charios, los dos profesores y Swatch esperaban expectantes el nacimiento de la criatura, y… voila! al parecer esos dos tenían verdaderos problemas, porque el Charios decidió nacer para unirlos. _

_Y, en fin, Hagrid se las apañó para que la propaganda de la excursión del Arroyo cayera en las manos precisas, las de Harry Potter, que se las dio a su gran amigo Ron Weasley, y todo salio como estaba previsto salvo que la pareja, ahora unida y feliz se perdió, el Charios raptó a un niño, y la chica era la victima de una maldición._

_En cualquiera de los casos se abrio un nuevo horizonte para Francis Swatch, un Charios nació y con el la esperanza de volver a reconciliar a los humanos y los Charios._

-¿Y como acaba esta historia? Encuentran al niño, el mago salva a la chica, la chica se enamora del mago, el la besa, y el Charios es el príncipe del valle.

-La chica ya estaba enamorada del mago…- le dice Hermione con una dulce sonrisa

-Y el mago de la chica- sus caras se acercan y se dan un breve beso en los labios interrumpido por los hocicos de Char.

-¡Shacha!

-¿Qué te pasa envidioso?

-¡Sha!- Char parecía querer decirles algo, pero la pareja no les extendía.

-Creo que Char quiere decir que la historia no ha acabado. El verdadero final esta por ver.

-Cha.

Ron, Hermione y Char se quedaron mirando silenciosamente el cielo, era la hora del almuerzo. Hermione se levantó y se estiró lanzando un gruñidito, Ron la hizo cosquillas en los costados y Char le tiró de la pechera del pantalón para que le hiciera caso a él también.

Se encontraban persiguiendose y riendo entre los manzanos los tres cuando llego Francis, saliendo de su casa y bajando las escaleras del porche hasta cruzar el jardín y llegar a los manzanos, les ofreció a los muchachos un almuerzo al aire libre y entre los tres extendieron un bonito mantel sobre el césped y colocaron emparedados, ensalada, pequeños bocadillos, taquitos de jamón y queso y en medio un gran suflé y una tarta de manzana.

En un lado había un gran pudin de chocolate sobre el que flotaban sendas raíces, Ron se había impuesto no mirar aquel repulsivo mejunje, pero Char no le hacia fácil la tarea ya que le encantaba enseñarle el contenido de su boca sacando la lengua cuando le miraba por accidente.

-Eres un príncipe¿no? pues no seas tan guarro.

Francis y Hermione empezaron a reír y Char hacia aun mas el tonto viendo que hacia gracia. Los cuatro charlaron sobre el valle, el arroyo, y la isla. Hablaron sobre Hagrid y sobre la treta que les habían tendido y que les había echo un gran favor. Pronto Ron acabo con la barriga hinchada de tanto comer, Char se dejó caer hacia atrás con la pezuña en la panza y Hermione los miró con ternura. Levanto sus ojos hacia la casita de Francis, de ladrillo visto de color grana y ventanas redondas de marco blanco de madera, era tan bonita… parecía haber salido de un cuento.

Pronto el cuarteto entro a la casa, después del almuerzo la morriña se apoderó de todos. El Sr. Swatch se fue a su cuarto a echar una cabezadita, Char se hizo un ovillo en su cesto, y Hermione condujo a un amorriñado Ron a la habitación de Ray, el otro hijo de Francis. Ron se desplomó en la cama llevándose a la bruja con el, se quito los zapatos solo utilizando los pies para ello y los tiró por ahí. Sobre la cama abrazó fuertemente a Hermione y lanzó un hechizó a la puerta para evitar que le pudieran sorprender besándola y acariciándola el pelo y los hombros.

Cuando el pelirrojo se quedó profundamente dormido con la mejilla apoyada en su abdomen y sintiendo los dedos de ella cosquillearle tras las orejas, Hermione intentó salir de la habitación para hacer lo correcto, que era dormir en la otra. Era difícil tomar una decisión así teniendo a un pelirrojo francamente atractivo, tiernamente echo un ovillo palpando el espacio vació que había dejado. Pero no estaban en Hogwarts, y no estaban con Harry, estaban en la casa de un hombre respetuoso que los había hospedado, así que debían de tener educación. Hermione se inclinó sobre el pelirrojo, y le besó en los labios y en el cuello aspirando su aroma y acariciando su cabello.

El jersey de hilo se le arrugaba en el pecho y en el cuello y Hermione introdujo su delgada mano por la abertura que formaba y palpó las heridas en su pecho de las picaduras en el bosque. Ron emitió un pequeño gruñidito, Hermione le beso la frente y le susurró lo hermoso que era, Ron la cogió la mano y ella se quedó con él hasta que el agarre fue tan débil que su mano se soltó sola.

* * *

-Hemos llegado- dijo Harry aterrizando cerca de un lago plateado que se encontraba en paralelo al inicio de un sendero que tras unos cuantos metros se perdía entre sauces llorones. El mago cogio a Ginny levantándola del hipogrifo, ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos, sabía que podía bajar de un salto del animal, pero la maravillaban aquellas atenciones, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se abalanzó a Harry y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios agarrando su rostro con fuerza entre las manos -¡Hemos llegado!- Harry la sonrió, se dieron la mano y siguieron el sendero como sabía que debían hacer.

Descendían con presteza por el sendero con las ganas de encontrarse con sus amigos sanos y salvos acrecentándose a cada paso en su pecho cuando unas dos docenas de extrañas criaturas les impidieron el paso.

-¡Shacha RRA-asha¡Shach!- parecían un extraño cruce de dinosaurio y dragón, eran pequeños y rechonchos en general y la verdad es que no daban mucho miedo, pero no había manera de esquivarlos -¡SHAAAA AH SHA!- gruñía el mas grande con gesto osco agitando un tocón de madera.

-Pues que bien- dijo Harry con ironía -¿y ahora que hacemos?- Ginny le agarró el brazo y dio un paso hacia delante.

-¡Son como el animal de Ron y Hermione! em.. y ahora…-miro a Harry, que alzó los hombros- ¿Qué hacemos?

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A **No tengo ni la más remota idea, y lo digo con total sinceridad, de que os ha podido parecer este cap, quiero decir, en el resto más o menos sabia a que atenerme, pero despues de ver que lo que empezó siendo un fic bastante flojo ha acabado gustando, ahora creo que cualquier cosa puede echarlo a perder. En cualquiera de los casos, creo que finalmente el fic constara de doce caps y no de diez. Me despido esperando que os haya gustado, gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y atencion. Besazos.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

Respuestas del capitulo 7

**Abnormal Jimmy:** ¡Hola! Encantada de conocer un lector nuevo, siento no haber podido contestarte antes. Estoy muy contenta de que hayas llegado a este fic a traves de una recomendacion y espero que no te arrepientas, un abrazo. Gracias!

**Roser**: Hola tía, que tal? Me alegro de que podais visualizarlo todo o al menos casi todo, es dificil describir, al menos para mi. No se que decirte que no te haya dicho por el msn, sobre eso de que quieres más besos, pues ten paciencia, jeje. Me ha hecho gracia que menciones la "conversacion" Char-William, yo pretendia que fuera divertida y a la vez que revelara algunas cosillas de Char, y me alegro de haberlo conseguido :P Besos, y sigue dejandome comentarios que te conozco... ¬¬

**Leweline-hechicera: **Hola Leweline, no pasana porque no hayas podido escribirme en el cap anterior, yo entiendo que todos tenemos cosas que hacer lo importante es que en cnto puedes me escriber y eso lo valoro muchisimo, gracias. Me decias en tu RR que Hermione habia sido cruel en el cap 6 y no te lo niego, pero queria poner a Ron en esa situacion tan desagradable (q mala soy) sobre el siete me destacabas la escena del veneno, que es la que mas me gusto escribir asi que es algo que me alegro mucho :) Sobre lo que pasa con Harry y Ginny mientras sucede la aventura del valle, se dira al final del fic algo por encima, pero estoy pensando hacer una version del fic H/G para esto. Gracias por escribirme espero que lo sigas haciendo siempre que puedas. Un beso!

**Lamdon 182**: Hola! No te preocupes por los comentarios, no me ofenden las criticas cuando son constructivas, comprendo que te pareciera cursi, hay gustos y opiniones para todos, a mi me gusto mucho pero las criticas me hacen volver a las escenas criticadas para intentar detectar los fallos, es posible que hubiera sido mejor llevarla de otra manera con la misma idea, de hecho me lo planteé pero estaba cansada de reescribir esa parte. Sobre HP y la Rebelion Blanca actualizaré todo lo rápido que pueda, besos! Mil gracias! (Sobre todo por la critica, de verdad)

**The Crazy Potter:** Hola wapa! Que bien que a ti tb te haya gustado la parte del veneno en el cap 7 como decía por ahí es la que más me gusto escribir, al igual q la parte del grupo de Charios. Gracias por el RR! Besos!

**Rosely:** ¡Hola! Gracias por escribirme, me he emocionado con eso de que debería ser escritora ¡me queda muchisimo que aprender! pero ojala lo sea... Espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios, muchisimas gracias.

**Johana:** ¡Hola Johana! Gracias por leerme. Cuando me decís que habeis llegado al fic por recomendación me dais una alegría, la verdad. Espero que sigas leyendo, un abrazo.

**Lucy-masl:** Hola Lucy, gracias por seguir leyendome. Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de Ron y Hermione no sabia como hacer para que no quedara demasiado típica. ¡Y me alegro de que te guste Char! Sino te gustará, el fic sería insufrible XD Besillos.

**Kate:** ¡Hola Kate¿Q tal todo? Espero que te vaya muy bien en el colegio y no estes agobiada. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu impresión sobre el fic, espero que sigas haciendolo, para mi es muy importante. Un saludo desde España. Besos.

**Luxx:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada decirte que no me tienes que dar las gracias por del msn y la comu, para mi es un honor, ya te dije que tus fics me encantan y recuerdo el primer RR tuyo que recibí, que me dije a mi misma que si recibia un RR tuyo es que tenía que escribir medianamente en condiciones XD

¿Asi que el cap 7 es el que mas te gusta de momento? Me gusta saber cuales son los caps q mas gustan , dice mucho de vosotros de verdad nn Me ha sorprendido que te haya gustado tanto la union R/Hr de este fic, pq la dí muchas vueltas ya sabes y no llego a gustarme del todo como quedo, me gusta, pero ya sabes, se te queda una sensación extraña, como si la faltara algo...

Por cierto me encanta esa empatía o sería mejor decirlo conexion? con las sensaciones y sentimientos de Ron, a mi Ron me encanta y quería transmitir su angustia. Me impresiona el hecho de que leyeras tantas veces el cap 7, no se que decir la verdad, ojala escriba muchos caps de muchas historias que os guste tanto que los releais muchisimas veces, asi vosotros estareis contentos y yo tb :)

Me ha gustado mucho lo que me decias de que el inconformismo y el perfeccionismo no son defectos, cuando no obsesionan no lo son, la verdad es que te permite mejorar.

Bueno Luxx! Muchisimas gracias por el RR, sabes que los valoro mucho y sobre todo cuando son tan detallados y sinceros. Mil gracias, un abrazo :)

**Liz Granger Potter: **Hola Liz ;) Como bien decias ya era hora de Ron y Herms estuvieran juntos¡siete caps! jeje Ojala tb te gusten los ultimos caps del fic y te agrade como acaba. ¡Espero impaciente que me digas que te pareció! Un abrazo.

**Biank Radcliffe: **¡Hola Biank! Gracias por escribirma hasta cuando tienes prisas (tenias que irte a los EEUU, q por cierto espero que lo pasaras bien :P) Espero que me digas que te parecio este chap. Besos.

**Mitzuko-chan: **¡Wolas Mitzuko! Me encanta que me digais lo que mas os gustó, me decias que te gustaba especialmente la "verdadera" descripción del valle, el valle tal y como yo lo imagino es exageradamente hermoso, sería imposible encontrar un lugar asi, asi que espero que SIEMPRE podais visualizar cada detalle del valle cuando leais. Tb me comentabas que se notaba que habia meditado todo muy bien, bueno, yo pienso en lo que escribo cuando me voy a acostar, cndo saco al perro o cuando monto en el metro XD ahí medito, jajaja. Espero que me sigas escribiendo como lo haces siempre. Un gran abrazo!

**Pansy Morsmordre**¿Como estas? me alegra mucho que te guste la forma en que "dibujo" (como me decias :) ) a Ron, y sobre todo tu dilema de no estar segura si te gusta mas Char o Ron, jajaja, yo te recomiendo a Ronnie. Jiji. Espero seguir leyendote. Besos.

**Kyoko**: Ey! Como va todo? Me ha reir tu RR, eso de que has sufrido con tanto suspenso entre Ron y Herm "que va, que palabras, que no, que convenceme" jajaja Por cierto eres una de las pocas personas que me ha recordado que la idea fue de Harry! Que dira:P Besitos.

Respuestas capitulo 8

**Mitzuko-chan**¿Una de tus idolos? TT uh... (emocionada) ¡gracias! Me alegra haberte contestado ya a tus dudas, sobre lo de los Onix. La verdad es que lo pense todo sobre la marcha, lo he pensado bien, pero tb me he liado mucho aunque no lo parezca, en serio. :) Ya se acerca el final! Espero tu RR. Besitos!

**Jimenin:** ¡Hola! Si, me habias dejado ya un RR como "abnormal Jimmy" tu nik me intriga ¿por que anormal? Bueno, no te encuentres en el compromiso de contestarme, soy demasiado curiosa. Espero que sigas escribiendome. Besos!

**Lucy-masl**: Hola Lucy! me alegro que te guste el cap y que saques tiempo a pesar de las tareas de escuela, espero que todo te vaya bien y sobre todo ya sabes, no dejes para mañana lo que pdas hacer hoy. Besos!

**RoSiTts:** ¿Que te parecio este chap? Espero que me escribas para decirme si te ha gustado tanto como el anterior. Un abrazo.

**Marce**: Hola! Gracias por dejarme tu RR, si ya se acerca el final! Ojala no os defraude. Besos!

**Jessi Weasley**¡Hola Jessi! Me alegro de q te guste¿que te pareció el penultimo cap? Espero tu RR, besos!

**Landom 182:** Hola wapa. La verdad es q aunq quisiera no me pdo despreocupar de los RRs, me siento mal sino os contesto, jejeje, pero durante el tiempo de estudios (o sea se, a partir del veinte de Septiembre) piblicaré muchas veces sin contestarlos uu espero que aun asi no dejeis de escribirme. Gracias por decirme que es lo que mas te ha gustado (Q Char existe) y lo que no tanto (q no se queda con Ron y Herms) Un abrazo.

**Angls**¡Hola Angls! Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto que aparecieran Harry y Ginny nn se que ha sido una breve aparición, pero bueno, no pensaba hacerlo y si lo he hecho ha sido solo por complaceros, la verdad, os lo mereceis. Me ha sorprendido que me dijeras que normalmente no dejas RRs¡No me hagas eso a mi eh Angls! que yo soy tu amiga! aunque sea solo por el msn, pero eso es porque no es posible de otra manera, snif... Siento que el fic termine ya, pero wapa hay continuacion con el cuarteto entero: HG RH Gracias por escribirme Angls! Un abrazo.

**Biank Radcliffe: **hola! Que tal todo? Gracias por escribirme, thanks! Espero que me digas tb si te gusto este cap. ¡A ver cndo hablamos por el msn! Un abrazo!

**Piby Weasley**¡Hola Piby! Me alegro de que sigas ahí! Pues si, Char es especial, y ahora ya sabeis pq. A mi me gusto mucho la escena de los animales rindiendo tributo, y me alegro de que tu me lo comentaras :) Gracias Piby, nos leemos en el proximo caps (¡espero!)

**Luxx: **¡Holaaa¡Gracias por seguir escribiendome en cada cap:) (very happy XD) Me alegra que me des tu opinion sobre las descripciones. Espero que te haya gustado la historia de los Charios y porque el huevo de Char si nacio una criatura real. Mucho besos y gracias por tu apoyo Luxx:)

**Leweline-hechicera: **¡Hola Leweline! Gracias por escribirme, solo queda un cap mas creo, aunque quizás alargue el fic a doce capitulos. De hecho creo que lo haré asi. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y estoy segura de que el septimo libro habra R/Hr. Muchos besos.

**Angel sin alas: **¡Hola! La verdad es que si, Ron podía ser más cariñoso con el Charios, pero es que el es asi de seco, pero no te preocupes que poco a poco se sensibilizará el hombre, jejeje. Me ha gustado mucho lo que me has escrito: "Aunque no lo quiera admitir , le gusta y se preocupa como un padre" :) Gracias por continuar al otro lado Angel, espero tu RR. Un gran abrazo.

**Chilendil: **¡Hola¡Me alegro muchisimo de tener nuevos lectores escribiendome aunque la historia este en su tramo final:) La verdad es que quería que del amor de Hermione naciera algo tan puro como una criatura sagrada. Gracias por escribirme, espero que lo sigas haciendo. Un saludo :)

**The Crazy Potter: **¡Sham¡Hola! Me alegra que sigais visualizandolo todo con precision, quiero que veais el valle y que os metais en el cuando leais. Me he emocionado con este RR mas que con cualquier otro de los tuyos ¡pero como me mimas! (¿Quien va a dejar de publicar asi? Es imposible...) Y ojala fuera cierto eso de ganarme la vida escribiendo, ejeje...

Muy buena idea eso del fic H/G "Volando sobre Buckbeak" jajaja ¿te dije ya q estoy pensando hacer una version HG?

Te doy las gracias por EXIGIRME que siga escribiendo, jajaja. Un abrazo Crazy, de verdad que eres una CRAZY jajaja muacs!

**Kyoko**¡Wolas de nuevo wapa¡Mil gracias por seguir conmigo y con mi historia! Yo tp quiero que termine la historia asi que por eso hare una segunda parte, pero las segundas partes nunca son tan buenas como las primeras... uu no obstante creo que pdo confiar en q vosotros estareis ahi para darme vuestra opinion. ¡Intentare actualizar rapido! Aunque eso implique llegar al final tb rapido! Un gran abrazo! Muchisimas gracias Kyoko.

**Principita:** ¡Hola wapa! Gracias por escribirme, me alegro mucho de que te gustara lo suficiente como para agregarla a favoritos. Por cierto he leido tu perfil y he visitado las dos URLS ¡Interesante! Besitos!

**Karla 'Mione:** Me has dejado a cuadros, jajaja, yo que me levanto por la mañana enciendo el ordenador y veo cuatro RRs de la misma persona nn por supuesto que me hace ilusion que me escribas un RR por capitulo, lo que mas me ha gustado es tu sinceridad, es cierto que es muy sencillo (sobre todo los primeros caps) y tb hay dialogos muy flojos, pero creo que esta compensado con otras cosas como la trama, que me comentabas que te habia gustado. Sobre lo de las cosas casuales del segundo cap debo decir que no se a que te refieres, nada me parece casual, lo he revisado pero... no se, la verdad es que ese cap me gusto mucho escribirlo nn espero que me lo aclares porque me interesa mucho tu opinion.

Ahora mas cosillas que me decías, me decías que en el cap tres hay "mucha frase trillada" lo siento, pero no se que significa eso, nnU me alegro de que te gustara la frase de Ron por cierto, no recuerdo que nadie me comentara nada y se que eso me dejo un poco chafada en su momento, jeje. Y sobre Harry como secundario, es que bueno, no podría obviar a Harry ni por un momento porque me encanta su personaje, y no sabia muy bien que papel darle en el fic, finalmente salio solo ;) y sobre Char¿Como no me va a alegrar que te guste? de momento nadie lo ha criticado jejeje, y eso es una tranquilidad que tengo XD Y ahora lo que me decías en el cuarto cap :) Char una monada :) si! si que es una monada, en mi mente lo es, y en la vuestra me hace feliz que tb lo sea. Sobre el ultimo dialogo de ese cap, le di un repasito y te doy la razón, podria haber estado mas logrado ;) Pues nada wapa, ha sido un detallazo por tu parte que me dejaras un RR por cap, gracias Karla, y por cierto que yo ya te conocia por tu fic "El columpio" Besos.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10** _"No es un adiós"_

"_Queridos Ron y Hermione:_

_Para empezar quiero pediros disculpas por lo que ha ocasionado mi sugerencia sobre el valle del onix, no esperaba que nada de esto ocurriera, si yo hubiera sabido que os metería en problemas…_

_Ginny y yo volamos en hipogrifo hacia la Isla siguiendo instrucciones precisas de Dumbledore. Para cuando lleguemos necesitamos que hayáis encontrado un animal alado para poder regresar a Hogwarts, ya que no hay medio de transporte para haceros volver más que ese, si es que no queremos llamar la atención… _

_Calculo que llegaremos al mediodía, si todo va bien. _

_Un saludo:_

_Harry & Ginny"_

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Hermione sorprendida -¡Esto es genial, excelente!- Ron la quito la carta de las manos, había estado leyendo por encima de su hombro.

-¿Qué hay de excelente¿Es que tienes ganas de marcharte?- inquirió, escudriñando cada párrafo como si tuviera un código encriptado por algún lugar.

-¿Pues no te das cuenta?- Ron alzó una ceja

-No, el amor no me ha hecho más inteligente- Hermione expiró hondamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Ron!- fíjate bien. Ron chistó y releyó la carta. -la firma, Ronnie, la firma…

-Si, si… se ve que Harry sabe escribir su nombre -Hermione le arrancó la carta de las manos y señaló con tanto ímpetu el pie de pergamino que la faltó poco para atravesarlo.

-¡Harry & Ginny¡Harry Y Ginny¡Y¡Ellos salen juntos!

-Pff… ¿Solo porque han firmado ambos?

-Ron¿Por qué eres siempre tan incrédulo? -Ron alzó los hombros

-Tiendo a serlo cuando algo se presenta demasiado bueno para ser cierto- sonrió tímidamente a Hermione y ella cambió su semblante displicente. El pelirrojo la sacaba tanto de quicio como antes y, curiosamente, se sentía inmensamente feliz por ello. Mejor era no perder las buenas costumbres. -Ojala sea cierto Hermione, sería fantástico, los cuatro… bueno, dos parejas… ya me entiendes.

-Ya te entiendo, si… -los dos adolescentes se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, una clara conexión entre ellos evidenciaba en sus ojos.

-¡Eh muchachos!- los magos dieron un respingo, Francis había salido al jardín donde ambos habían leído la carta de Harry y Ginny. -¡He recibido correspondencia de Hagrid, volveréis sobre las cuatro de la tarde, tenemos que encontrar un…!

-Animal alado- dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono, e intercambiaron una media sonrisa.

-Si, efectivamente. Aunque sea en un burro volador…- Ron soltó una risilla falsa mientras el guarda se rascaba la nuca.

-Yo he pensado en uno… aunque no esta tan mal la idea de aparecer en Hogwarts en burro- dijo Hermione sonriendo-sin embargo… Siempre soñé con montar en un unicornio…

-Pides mucho chiquilla…- musitó Francis, en ese momento Ron se infló como una magdalena.

-¿Un unicornio¡Pues un unicornio será!- exclamó ufanamente, rodeando a Hermione con un brazo -Y por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Char?

* * *

-¿Cha¡Chaaa cha cha-cha!- una pequeña criatura de aspecto rosado, y lejana de parecer fiera o amenazante, agitaba sus manos, pequeñas y acabadas en pulidas garras, en el aire, a una velocidad solo superada por su continuo refunfuño inentendible. -Ch-cha-cha…

-¡Sacha!- contestaba un animal similar, de mayor volumen, tamaño, y edad. Su color era parduzco y oscuro, y tenía un tocón de madera firmemente amarrado como si se tratara de una batuta.

El pequeño Charios, el príncipe del valle del Onix, encontraba en su rey una cabezonería inusitada que despreciaba. No era que aquellos dos humanos le cayeran especialmente bien, pero eran amigos de su familia de magos, es decir, de Ron y Hermione, y no iba a permitir que los tuvieran más tiempo atados a un sauce viejo con sus propia ropa, la pareja de magos tenia un aspecto deplorable. Sorchoa, el Rey de los Charios, se negaba en redondo a aceptar que Harry y Ginny se adentraran más en el valle, mientras Char alegaba que era la propia Isla la que repelía o aceptaba a sus visitantes de muchas maneras.

-Sha… shacha… cha sacha- dijo Sorchoa entrando en razón, según él, si la Isla repelía a aquellos dos les mandaría a los jarabis, por ejemplo, es decir, abejas mágicas venenosas, que solía picar en el pecho y en el cuello inyectando un veneno al extraño que lo hacia perder la conciencia. Char sólo asintió, no obstante el se encargaría de que ambos llegaran sanos y salvos al hogar del guarda del valle. Por fin los Charios soberanos llegaron a un acuerdo. Pero, mientras tanto, Harry y Ginny, a lo lejos, no estaban precisamente lo que se dice contentos…

-Pensé que quizás me daría tiempo a darme un baño- dijo Ginny alzando los hombros -ya ves, lo que es la casualidad...

-No he pasado por una situación tan embarazosa en mi vida…- masculló Harry entre dientes, llevaba una hora más rojo que la granadina y las risitas de Ginny no la ayudaban.

-Bueno, si te sirve de algo, yo me imaginaba que iban a tener snitchs bordadas o algo así -Harry la miro de soslayo.

-Eres una bruja cruel y despiadada- gruñó, ella le sacó la lengua.

-Venga, si son muy… sexys

-Por favor, que me caiga un rayo ahora mismo y me achicharre…- Ginny soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Te adoro, Harry…

-Realmente Ginny, me gustaría recordar este momento solo como el momento mas desagradable de mi existencia, no hagas que asocie un _"te adoro" _a un mediodía atado con mis propios pantalones a un árbol… -la pelirroja volvió a reírse del humor sarcástico del mago.

-¡Yo también estoy atada con mi propia ropa!

-¡Pero tu estas en bañador!- Ginny sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior y Harry se quedo atontado por un breve espacio de tiempo. Char se acercaba a ellos mientras el Charios rechoncho y parduzco se marchaba con su prole. Les murmuró algo en un tono, al parecer, de mala gana.- Mira, ya van a desatarnos, Harry.

-Quien sabe, quizás venga a amordazarnos.

-No. Esa es la mascota de Hermione… ¡Vaya, sí, es él¡Oh… es tan mono…! -Harry frunció el ceño.

-Chop- masculló Char, iniciando su incesante gorgoteo mientras trataba inútilmente de desatar a los apresados. Se sintió inmensamente torpe, pues no dejaba de ser una pequeña cría de Charios que había nacido hacia poco más de una semana, y poca habilidad tenia para casi todo, de hecho, le costó creerse que su lenguaje infantil y carente de toda diplomacia pudiera haber convencido al Rey de los Charios. Pero ahora se daba cuenta, había gato encerrado, el Rey sabia que Char no iba a ser capaz deshacer los nudos con sus pequeñas pezuñas¿Cómo se las habían apañado los Charios para atarlos de esa manera?

-Eh, pequeño¿Tienes problemas? -preguntó Ginny, pareciendo más divertida que preocupada.

-¡Chooop shochop!- increpó el Charios malhumorado

-Creo que eso es un sí…- murmuró la pelirroja -tenemos que hacer algo, si por lo menos tuviera mi varita a mano…

-¡Las varitas!- exclamó Harry -Char, coge mi varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. -a penas Harry había acabo la frase ya se escuchaba al pequeño rasgar la tela en busca del bolsillo.

-Chooop…

-¿No esta? Busca bien, la guarde en el bolsillo trasero, no puede estar en otro sitio.

-Busca la mía- intervino Ginny -busca en los míos- de nuevo se escuchó rasgar, Char buscaba con tanto ahínco que rajó el pantalón.

-Chop

-Oh, mierda- se quejó la bruja

-Se las han llevado ellos ¿sigues pensando que son criaturas adorables? -preguntó Harry malhumorado, ahora se sentía profundamente en acuerdo con Ron al pensar que eran unos bichejos. -No queda más remedio… Char tendrá que ir a buscar a Ron y Hermione…

-¿Y que nos vean así?

-No tenemos opción, Ginny- la pelirroja bajo la mirada hacia sus rodillas, Harry creyó percibir decepción en su pecoso rostro, y no le extrañaba. Posiblemente Ginny nunca hubiera imaginado que _el niño que vivió _no pudiera liberarla de estar atada a un árbol… Harry apretó los dientes, y los puños a su espalda. No, no podía darla esa impresión, por primera vez en su vida quería mostrarse como un héroe…

El pequeño Charios caminó torpemente hacia un sendero flanqueado por parterres de extravagantes flores, y Harry comenzó a pensar, era cierto, no tenía varita, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un mago…

* * *

-¡Impresionante!- exclamaba Hermione, en un murmullo, mientras rodeaba el brazo de Ron con los suyos.

-Es increíble- corroboró Ron, en el precioso color de sus iris se reflejaban los destellos irisados de las paredes de la cueva.

-¡Todavía no habéis visto nada!- rió Francis Swatch. Ron, Hermione y él, caminaban a través de una gran grieta asentada en la base de una de las montañas costeras de la Isla. Ron y Hermione empezaron a agitarse emocionados cuando el olor a la sal marina inundo su olfato.

Sin embargo, pequeños detalles escapaban a la lógica de Hermione Granger¿Por qué iban a estar los unicornios en la costa? los había visto en el valle cuando las criaturas le rindieron homenaje a Char. -Muy bien, ya casi estamos… es raro que no haya Arkloas por aquí… últimamente se están volviendo muy holgazanes, razón de más para que salgamos a la playa...

-¿Arkloas?- preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Elfos de las minas¡No puede ser verdad!- enfatizó Hermione, clavando las uñas en el antebrazo del pelirrojo, que aguantó su emoción sin quejarse.

-¡Es totalmente cierto, joven! Los Arkloas trabajan estas minas desde hace siglos, extrayendo estos minerales que podéis observar en las paredes.

-¡Madre mía¡O sea, que esto es…!

-Si¿Qué pensabas, que no existía tal mineral? Ya ves que si, aunque en lo que respecta a la leyenda… bueno, los Arkloas están aquí, el mineral sagrado también, así es que¿Por qué no habría uno de creer en esas fantasías?

-Me he perdido, me he perdido- gruñó Ron -Arkloas, mineral sagrado, leyendas… ¿Qué se supone que es este lugar¿Y como es que hay Arkloas si se extinguieron en la guerra esa… cual era… la de los Centauros y…?

-La Guerra de los Tres Tiempos, Ron… Deberías poner más atención en cla…

-Si, gracias Mione. Pero a lo que voy…

-Todo a su tiempo- interrumpió Francis- Todo a su debido tiempo.

-Pero…- insistió Ron, sin embargo, se quedó callado como un muerto cuando observo que la ruta se estrechaba abruptamente frente al trío.

-Sacad vuestras varitas -ordenó Francis realmente divertido -apuntaros y exclamar: _Totali permutate- _la silueta de Francis Swatch se acható como un acordeón al auto hechizarse, y después volvió a su forma original. Ron se quedo pasmado hasta que sus ojos secos le pidieron que pestañeara.

-¡Totali permutate!- exclamaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

-Y ahora prosigamos

-¡Pero no podemos entrar por ese hueco! -se quejó Ron, la grieta a penas tenía una anchura de veinte centímetros frente a los muchachos.

-Señorita, usted primero- sonrió Francis con aire paternal, a los lados de sus ojos aparecieron unas tenues patas de gallo que, curiosamente, no le quitaban el aire juvenil que desplegaba. Hermione soltó el brazo de Ron y este se sintió de repente inseguro, desde lo que la había ocurrido a Hermione sobre la maldición, no podía evitar sentir temor a la lejanía de ella.

Hermione avanzaba más y más, y el camino se hacia mas y mas estrecho, y la preocupación de Ron crecía exponencialmente.

-¡Mione, no te alejes tanto!- exclamó el pelirrojo, y entonces se dio cuenta. La altura de Hermione se había quintuplicado y su cuerpo era tan fino como el de un espagueti. -¡…Por todas las bluggers!

-¡Es el _Totali Permutate_, Ron¡Venga ven conmigo!- Ron avanzó por el escurridizo y pétreo pasillo, reverberante de mineral traslúcido, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo observó como su cuerpo ya de por sí larguirucho se distendía como si fuera un chicle, adaptándose a la estrechez del camino.

-¡…Uau!- pronto llegó hacia Hermione y la cogio la mano que parecía de plastelina, hasta que salieron por un espacio más pequeño que la cabeza de un alfiler, y se encontraron con los pies sobre la arena de la playa recobrando su forma original estrepitosamente y siendo presa de una risa contagiosa debida al intenso cosquilleo de la transformación. -¿Estas… bien… verdad, Mione?- Jadeaba Ron deshaciéndose de las risas.

-Perfectamente. -Pronto Francis se unió a ellos, llevaba algo extraño entre los labios, como una caracola a modo de trompetilla. -Esta llamando a las sirenas…

-¿Sirenas? -inquirió Ron con cierto pavor

-Si, Ron. Pero estas no son como las de Hogwarts, estas son sirenas de verdad…

* * *

-_Tengo que cabrearme…- _pensaba Harry con insistencia -_siempre que me altero ocurre algo, algo que me saca del apuro… tengo que encontrar algo que me ponga realmente furioso_- el mago miró a su alrededor, pero no vio más que unas extrañas criaturas balanceándose en las ramas de unos altos árboles, a unos metros mas allá de ellos. Eran como monos, salvo por sus orejas redondeadas como las de un osezno y su aspecto de peluche de feria; el joven brujo se sorprendió al ver que los monos cambiaban de color progresivamente de un tono cálido a otro, no obstante, tenía cosas mejores sobre las que reflexionar. -Dime algo que me moleste- dijo Harry, esta vez, en voz alta.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Ginny, que se había pasado toda la hora canturreando

-Que me digas algo que me pueda hacer enfadar

-¿Para que quieres que te enfade¡Con el miedo que das, Harry!

-Veras, cuando era pequeño, y Dudley abusaba de mí, solía hacer magia sin proponérmelo, y es precisamente eso lo que quiero hacer ahora.

-Bah, esperemos a Hermione y a mi hermano, Harry, no creo que tarden mucho más. -Harry frunció el ceño mirando a los monos saltarines y camaleónicos.

-No, ha pasado una hora, y tu te estas quemando con el sol.

-Lo dice el cangrejo con gafas- Ginny le guiñó un ojo y Harry se ruborizó, por lo menos no había dicho el cangrejo en calzoncillos. Después la pelirroja exhaló profundamente y dejo escapar un hondo suspiro, con sus labios rojizos formando una perfecta ovalación que Harry quería cubrir con los suyos… ¡Aquello era tan frustrante! Solo tenía que pensar más y más en su situación para enfadarse, pero no era suficiente.

-¡Eh, ey vosotros!

-Pero Harry¿Qué haces?

-¡Venid aquí, mandriles!- Harry sabía que las criaturas mágicas odiaban que las denominaran como simples animales muggles, los monos le dirigieron miradas enfurecidas.

-¡Por Merlín¿Te has vuelto loco?- aquellas criaturas bajaron ágilmente del árbol y recogieron piedras del suelo; empezaron a tirárselas a Harry y a chillar posesos a cada insulto del mago, que estaba cada vez mas apedreado, furioso y corroído por un loco deseo de escapar y atrapar a esos monos.

-¡Chimpancés, macacos…!- el afán masoquista de Harry estaba haciendo que Ginny alucinara por colores, pero lo cierto era que estaba dando resultado, alrededor del mago un aura flameante se alzaba amenazadora, los monos intentaron atravesarla afanosamente, pero no consiguieron nada; los ojos de Harry centelleaban y sus manos se abrían y cerraban tras su espalda, se escucho un sonido que evidenciaba la rotura de la tela, y Harry liberó sus manos con una fuerza sobrehumana que le permitió zafarse por completo.

-¡Bravo!- exclamó Ginny, mientras Harry se levantaba de un brinco. Se acercó a Ginny y flexionando las rodillas comenzó a desatarla, Ginny rotó las articulaciones de sus hombros doloridos y Harry la abrazó triunfalmente.

-Estas loco de atar…

-Es culpa tuya- sonrió el mago, y su cabeza se ladeo quedamente mientras sus manos enmarcaban el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Harry- musitó Ginny a un milímetro de distancia de los delgados y sensuales labios del mago -no es por nada… pero si quieres recuperar tus pantalones… -Harry se levantó con un rubor de mil demonios en sus mejillas ¡Se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de su desnudez! Lo peor de todo fue que al seguir con la mirada la dirección en que señalaba el dedo índice de su querida pelirroja, descubrió a media docena de monos tirándose unos a otros sus maltratados pantalones. El horror se hizo con él…

-Oh no. Oh no, no, no…

* * *

-¡Oh si, si, si!- vitoreo Ron -¡Por fin voy a ver sirenas¡Por fin! En toda mi vida he deseado ver dos tipos de criaturas semi-humanas: las veelas, y las sirenas. ¡Y ahora por fin mi sueño se va a hacer realidad por completo! -Ron dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo con los brazos extendidos -¡ya puedo morir en paz!- una fuerte colleja le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. -¡Auch¿Pero que te pasa?

-¡Eres patético, Ron!- exclamó Hermione enfurecida

-¡Que demonios! Cada uno tiene sus sueños¿no es asi?

-Ah y el tuyo es ver velaas y mujeres semi-desnudas con cola de pez

-Sí. ¡Digo no¡Que poco respeto a las criaturas mágicas!- exclamó Ron

Ron siguió a Hermione que escalaba por un pequeño roquedo para obtener una visión global de la costa, mientras Francis en la lejanía hacia sonar su pequeña caracola a modo de instrumento musical, era el reclamo de la sirena, un canto gorgojeante.

-Mione, no vayas tan deprisa, vas a caerte. -dijo Ron escalando con ella, el aire de mar le revolvía el flameante cabello y el sol multiplicaba sus atractivas pecas. -Mione, vamos¿Qué ocurre? -la silueta frágil de la bruja se alzaba con carácter sobre la mas alta de las rocas, Ron se situó a su lado la acarició la cintura ligeramente ruborizado y recibió el rechazo de ella. -¿Estas celosa, Mione?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se quejo la muchacha

-¡Mione, estas celosa¡Ja¡No me lo puedo creer, eso es genial!

-¡Que te zurzan!- Ron empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos que Hermione estaba celosa y esta le golpeó sin hacerle ningún daño en el pecho mientras él se maravillaba de aquel hecho. -¡Superficial, mujeriego, insensible!

-¿Pero que problema hay en que disfrute de alegrarme la vista?- rió el pelirrojo

-¡Ah, es que yo no te alegro la vista!

-¿Acaso he dicho eso?

-Te odio

-Gracias…- Ron se acercó a la joven y la rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, se sentía como el adolescente más feliz del mundo al ver a Hermione¡a su novia, celosa.

-¡Las sirenas¡Allá vienen!- irrumpió la voz de Francis.

-¡Sirenas! -jadeó Ron -¡Mujeres mitad pez! …Que excitante -le guiñó un ojo a una malhumorada Hermione y ambos bajaron a la carrera. Algo más a parte de una sirena deslumbrante y curvilinea se hallaba en la costa, un pequeño Charios rosado corría raudo hacia ellos.

-¡Char!- gritó Hermione clavando las rodillas en la arena y recibiendo al bebe de Charios entre sus brazos.

-¡Sacha!- exclamó este, muy apenado; sus ojos negros, como una noche sin luna, brillaban con angustia. -¡Cha… cha-cha!

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?- Hermione lo recogió en su regazo y buscó a Ron con la mirada, que se encontraba babeando frente a la despampanante sirena y al lado de un diplomático Francis que la preguntaba sobre el paradero de los Arkloas.

La razón por la que Francis buscaba a los Arkloas era porque ellos montaban en unicornio, de hecho, únicamente aquellos singulares elfos podían dominar a los caballos alados.

Pero la insistencia de Char por marcharse ponía a Hermione en un serio dilema. No obstante, después de todo, había mucho que agradecer a Char, y sabía por su actitud que el pequeño tendría sus motivos para estar desesperado, asi que chistó a Ron y decidió que ambos seguirían al Charios a donde este les condujera.

* * *

-¡Vamos por favor, dádselos!- exclamaba Ginny, angustiada, a los macacos burlones que se balanceaban en las ramas de los árboles, jugando con la ropa del mago. Mientras, Harry paseaba de un lado al otro del prado frotándose el mentón y analizando la situación ¡de alguna manera tendria que recuperar sus pantalones!

Desquiciado, se pasaba una y otra vez los dedos entre el cabello azabache, hasta que sintió la mano de Ginny en su hombro, la ropa de ella estaba arrugada, y los vaqueros rajados, pero al menos ella estaba vestida. -Lo siento, Harry. No me hacen caso. -el mago dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

-Es igual, no te preocupes…- se encontraba realmente amargado, había hecho el ridículo total delante de Ginny, pero después de todo debía estar acostumbrado, él debía de llamarse mejor _"el niño de los marrones" _porque era lo que mejor se le daba, comerse cada vez un marrón mayor.

-Harry, no te pongas asi, al menos tenemos una buena anécdota que contar. Y… por otra parte yo he disfrutado de una visión bastante agradable durante un buen rato…- Harry se sobresaltó ante aquellas palabras y sintió sus mejillas arder tanto que miró hacia otro lado. -Sinceramente, quizás no me apetezca que esos monos te devuelvan tu ropa tan pronto- el mago volvió a escandalizarse de nuevo y huyó hacia el árbol, donde los monos se lo pasaban de fabula, para asi distraer su atención de los comentarios de la pelirroja.

-…Cuando recupere mi varita…- gruñía mientras brincaba. Enfurecido se agarró a la corteza del árbol y haciendo uso de una agilidad adquirida de escapar de cierto perro de presa de Privet Drive, consiguió escalarlo.

-¡Subo contigo Harry!

-¿Qué! No. Quédate abajo, te puedes caer.

-Ah, perdona, es que los mismo tu tienes alas en la chepa y no te las he visto.

-En serio, Ginny, por favor no subas, ya me encargo yo.

-¡Ni hablar!- una pequeña furia pelirroja se agarró al árbol y comenzó a trepar, Harry, resignado, atrapo su brazo y la impulsó contra él, recogiéndola en lo alto de una gruesa y resistente rama, Ginny tropezó y cayó sobre su pecho con el pelo revuelto.

-¿Estas bien?- inquirió Harry retirándola el cabello del rostro

-S-si…- dijo Ginny un tanto anonadada, el sol en el horizonte hacia que el verde esmeralda de los ojos de Harry refulgara.

-¿Me haces un favor?- musitó Harry con voz amable, Ginny, que se encontraba profundamente hipnotizada asintió. -No te muevas de aquí- zanjó el mago y la besó fugazmente en los labios un segundo antes de impulsarse hacia otra rama.

* * *

-Hermione, por favor, lo que ocurre es que tenia curiosidad por saber como son las sirenas, digamos que era casi una… ¡inquietud intelectual!- Ron adelantó a Hermione por el sendero que cruzaba el valle orgulloso de su ingenio.

-Déjame tranquila, Ron, y cómprate un acuario y lo llenas de sirenas.

-¿Para que? Aquí ya las hay y no tengo que pagar por verlas…- meditó Ron

-¡Ufff!- se quejó la bruja. En ese momento Char lanzó una reveladora mirada al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa, que he dicho, que he hecho?

-Sacha…

-Buah… que sabrá un bicho como tú de las relaciones humanas…

-¡Sacha!- se quejó Char, indignado.

-¡No te metas con Char, Ron!- gruñó Hermione.

-Dejare de hacerlo si me das un beso…- dijo Ron, meloso, acercando sus labios a la enfurecida joven -venga solo uno, uno pequeñito…

-¡Que me olvides!

-Por favor, Mione… Mione, Mione, Mione, Mi…

-¡Deja de hacer el tonto, Ronald¡Si crees que todo se puede arreglar con un…¡Um! -el pelirrojo, en un arranque de coraje, beso a Hermione por toda respuesta -…con un beso…-susurró ella cohibida -¡Idiota!- Ron salió corriendo sendero abajo llegando a la zona de los sauces llorones mientras Hermione le perseguía y Char lanzaba grititos al aire recordándoles que él no era tan veloz.

-¡…Pero que demonios!

-¡Ronald Weasley, la proxima vez que vuelvas a besarme sin mi consen…¡Por todas las bluggers!

-¿Qué hace Harry…

-…subido a un árbol…

-…y sin…

-¡Sin pantalones!- Ron le tapó los ojos a Hermione y entonces Harry en la copa del árbol dio un salto magistral que le envió de bruces contra el suelo pero al menos con un poco de dignidad.

-¡Ahora subo a por ti, Ginny!- exclamó mientras se vestía

-¿Por quien me tomas?- dijo la pelirroja dulcemente, y se dispuso a bajar como una gata del árbol, Harry se vistió a velocidad de vértigo y fue lo suficientemente rápido para recogerla en sus brazos. Estaba tan feliz y satisfecho, que se dispuso a besarla suavemente en los labios, bajo el sol de la tarde…

-¡Pero que ha pasado aquí?- exclamó Ron perplejo, interrumpiendo a la pareja.

-¿Puedo mirar ya?- inquirió Hermione acorralada por el brazo del Weasley

-Ey Ronnie¿Cómo va todo?- dijo Ginny con naturalidad.

-¿Me puedes explicar, Harry, que hacías subido a un árbol, persiguiendo a unos monos, en calzoncillos?

-Es que me aburría- dijo Harry, dándole la mano a Ginny, ambos sonreían.

-¿Puedo mirar ya? -repitió Hermione.

-¿Por qué os dais la mano?

-¿Por qué abrazas tu a Hermione?

-¡Estáis saliendo!- dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono, señalándose uno al otro -¡Eso es genial, nosotros también!- se rieron al volver a hablar simultáneamente.

-¡Diablos, Ron¿Puedo, o no puedo mirar?

* * *

-¡Esos malandrines¡Pusieron a prueba al pequeño heredero!- exclamó Francis antes de llevarse un pastelito de la merienda a la boca.

-¡Shaa… shacha!- corroboró Char, el cual bebía chocolate caliente en los brazos de Hermione, al lado de ella se encontraba Ginny intentando acariciar al Charios cuando este se despistaba. Por su parte Harry y Ron se ponían al día sobre sus respectivas experiencias mientras bebían hidromiel.

-Pero por suerte ya esta todo solucionado, vuestras varitas recuperadas, y un hermoso unicornio esperando cruzar la Isla para devolveros a Hogwarts.

-¡Sacha!- exclamó el Charios contento, con el hocico salpicado graciosamente de chocolate, aunque le gustaba la Isla, la idea de ser Príncipe y pasar continuamente por las jugarretas de los demás Charios no le parecían muy atractivas; lo cierto era que prefería irse con sus familia humana, con Hermione y Ron.

Francis, Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas respecto al Charios, Hermione de repente pareció apenada y eso hizo que el corazón del pelirrojo se agitara en su pecho.

-¿Qué la pasa?- preguntó Harry en voz baja

-La da pena tener que marcharse sin Char.

-Pues me parece que él cree que va a volver con vosotros a Hogwarts- opinó Harry, acertadamente.

-Eso lo hará todo más difícil…

-Se ha levantado, ve con ella.

-Si…

-Por cierto, Ron- dijo Harry cuando este se levantó tras la bruja -me alegro de que estés bien.-Ron le sonrió.

-Fue una idea genial, Harry.

* * *

-Y por eso, Char, no puedes volver con nosotros… -se justificaba Hermione, con el labio inferior temblándola ligeramente.

-¡Sacha… chaaa…!- sollozaba el bebe de Charios aferrandose a Hermione como si en cualquier momento se lo fuera a llevar el viento. Ron, como forma de expresar levemente sus sentimientos, acarició el lomo suave y terso del Charios, con ternura.

-¡Oh, Ron…!- el pelirrojo abrazó a Hermione -¡Siento como si lo abandonara!

-No es así, Mione…- la consoló -no es un _adiós_, es solo un _hasta pronto_… A penas queda un mes para las vacaciones de verano- Char empiezo a borbotear, queriendo expresar que el no deseaba estar ni tan siquiera un mes lejos de ellos.

-Ya no será un bebe para cuando vuelva…- Ron acarició el cabello de Hermione.

-Seguirá siendo un pequeño Charios llorón, seguro…- dijo intentándola animar.

-No te metas con él…- se quejó la bruja mientras acariciaba al pequeño con ternura

-Era solo una broma, yo también le aprecio, tengo mucho que agradecerle. Ey Char- Char lo miro con sus ojos oscuros como el mercurio a rebosar de lágrimas. -El mes que viene volveremos a la Isla y estaremos todo el verano contigo¡pero alguien tiene que quedarse aquí para prepararlo todo para nuestra llegada¿Y quien mejor que el príncipe de los Charios?- Char frunció el ceño, tras ello ladeó ligeramente su cabecita, con una dulce expresión dubitativa.

-¿Cha?

-Claro, tu, Char. Tu tienes que recorrer toda la Isla para poder enseñárnosla luego a nosotros ¡Serás nuestro guía! Estaríamos perdidos sin ti…

-¡Sha-chaaa!- exclamó con la pezuñas cerradas fuertemente ¡era cierto¡Tenía que hacer del valle un lugar seguro para su familia!

-Que te parece¿estas de acuerdo?- Char asintió sorbiéndose el moco y con las pezuñas todavía cerradas en puños. -bien… en ese caso…- Ron alzó la mirada hacia Harry y Ginny sobre el hipogrifo, y Francis ensillando al unicornio blanco. -es la despedida…- Hermione dejó escapar un sonido indefinido, ella y el Charios se abrazaron, Ron gruñó incomodo y finalmente accedió a acaparar tanto a la bruja como a la criatura contra su pecho, los cuales se vieron muy reconfortados. Un fuerte vinculo lleno de magia y ternura los inundo a los tres.

Tras un largo minuto se separaron, Ron y Hermione se incorporaron y a lo lejos distinguieron unos enormes ojos brillar, eran el resto de los Charios, se encontraban emitiendo su extravagante canto con flameantes llamas prendidas en los tocones de madera que sostenían, Char les dirigió una ultima y afectada mirada.

-Sha… Cha, cha… Sha- murmuró, poniéndose la mano donde había de residir su pequeño y mágico corazón, el corazón de un Charios, una criatura capaz de reconciliar lo irreconciliable, de hacer admitir su amor a dos obstinadas almas.

-Igualmente, Char, nosotros también… nosotros…- Ron miró a Hermione -¡Nosotros también te queremos!- Hermione sonrió y cogio la mano de Ron.

-No es un _adiós_… -murmuró la bruja -es sólo un _hasta pronto. _-y besándolo por ultima vez se separó del pequeño. Él se fue con los Charios y comenzó a cantar sin dejar de mirarlos, mientras ellos montaban en el precioso unicornio alado, perlado como una nube.

* * *

El cielo se oscurecía, Hermione acariciaba las crines del equino mientras Ron agarraba las riendas permitiendo que ella pudiera viajar cómoda y despreocupadamente.

El día tocaba a su fin y todo había cambiado exageradamente en muy poco tiempo.

A su lado Ginny efectuaba piruetas con Buckbeak y un más que orgulloso y divertido Harry, parecía más feliz de lo que ella jamás le había visto. De repente sintió un tacto cálido en su mejilla, Ron la había besado allí.

-¿Qué piensas, Mione?

-En todo lo ocurrido…- dijo ella girando la cabeza para poder mirarle

-¿Y que te parece?- inquirió él, su voz parecía más dulce y masculina que nunca, y sus impresionantes ojos se entrecerraban mirándola con emoción.

-Maravilloso- contestó mientras notaba como el pelirrojo se inclinaba hacia ella, pronto sintió la suave piel de su mejilla rozarla, y como él aspiraba su aroma mientras ella hacia exactamente lo mismo.

-Maravilloso…- murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Bajo un sol meditabundo, y sobre el blanco unicornio alado, sus bocas se encontraron y se sumergieron en una danza tan cálida y sensual como el mismísimo canto del Onix, como la propia esencia de la Isla. Sus labios se humedecían progresivamente, sin prisa, con calma, pero con intensidad. Hermione sentía que todo era un sueño, que pronto abriría los ojos y se encontraría con la cabeza sobre un gran tomo de Runas Mágicas, que Ron la miraría con fastidió y la exclamaría _"¡Te has vuelto a dormir otra vez!" _pero no, cuando abrió los ojos lentamente mordiéndose los labios que había sido cuidadosamente besados, vio a Ron con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa.

-Ron, te quiero…- las palabras salieron solas de sus labios, haciéndola ruborizarse.

-¿De verdad¿A pesar de que me gusten las sirenas?- Hermione rió. -…Era una broma estúpida Mione, yo… yo también te quiero.- el pelirrojo la acarició la mejilla soltando una de las riendas, entre-abrió los labios y la volvió a besar quedamente.

-¡Yuhuuu…!- exclamó una voz, y un hipogrifo pasó como un rayo al lado de la pareja y frenó en paralelo a ellos.

-¡Uau¡Fantastico Ginny!- celebró Harry.

-Venga, la próxima vez te toca a ti.

-No se, creo que Bukbeak esta un poco cansado. ¡Eh Ron, Hermione!- saludó Harry.

-Hola chicos- contestó Hermione, Ron solo alzó una mano animadamente.

-Ey Harry, se nos ha olvidado algo importante- dijo Ginny mirando a su novio y sorprendiéndolos a todos con un espontáneo y efímero beso en los labios del mago.

-¿Q-que c-cosa?- murmuró Harry ruborizado.

-Herms¿Te acuerdas de que Peeves lleno los baños masculinos y los vestuarios de excrementos de Troll?

-¡Yo si que me acuerdo!- exclamó Ron

-Pues adivina quien tras una agradable expulsión de Hogwarts y una vista en el ministerio ha tenido que recogerlo todo…- dijo Ginny con una malévola sonrisa apoyada por la de Harry.

-¡Oh… no puede ser!

-¡Y tanto que sí¡Pansy Parkinson ha pagado caro su bromita!

-¡Ja!- Ron levantó un puño triunfante. -¡Esa golfa…!

Los cuatro rieron alegremente y volaron juntos hacia el horizonte. Todos compartían la misma idea, la de volver a la Isla por vacaciones.

-Es increíble…- murmuró el pelirrojo observando el cielo, después de un buen rato en silencio -todo esto que ha ocurrido, que no cambiaría por nada… todo…

-¿Sí?- le instó Hermione con dulzura, Ron sonrió.

-Todo por un huevo.

El cuarteto irrumpió en alegres risas. Hipogrifo y unicornio se perdieron hacia el horizonte, donde ya Hogwarts empezaba a distinguirse, imponente. Era cierto, lo acontecido había sido, todo, por un huevo.

* * *

N/A _Que este fic continue depende de ti, manda un mensaje al 3434 con las palabras: "quiero más huevo" si quieres que esta historia continue o "¡y un huevo!" si prefieres que se quede tal como esta, xD_

_Ahora en serio chicas y chicos, si os apetece escribo "Verano en la Isla del Onix" como continuación de este fic. Habrá, por supuesto, mucho H/G y R/Hr, claro, pero con sustancia, no escenitas romanticas sin transfondo, ya sabeis… emoción, aventuras, magia… ¿Qué me decis?_

_Por cierto, disculpadme por no contestar los Reviews en este cap, si se publica "Verano en la Isla del Onix" os contestaré en el primer cap a todos los RRs, tanto del cap nueve como del diez¿de acuerdo¡No os olvideis de escribirme, sois mi inspiración! Un abrazo._


End file.
